Mario Heart: Double Dash!
by Future Fantasy Writer
Summary: By FFWS:Mario has replaced Luigi with Peach as his partner in the DoubleDash race, and Daisy leaves Sarasaland in hopes of giving her kingdom a better name in Mario Kart. Will the "extra" and the newbie fall in love? Chapter 23 is up!
1. The Newbie and the Leftover

**Hey there, guys! It's me, Future Fantasy Writer's sister! And I have another story for you! This one is... better, and I think you guys will like it... it's very LuigixDaisy.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the plot and King Xavier. **

**As Mario would say, "Let's a go!"**

**Okey-dokey! **

"You promised, Mario!" Luigi shouted at his brother. "You promised you'd be my partner, and then you go behind my back and pair up with PEACH!"

"She's my GIRLFRIEND, Luigi, and I promised her too," Mario explained to his brother. Luigi was pacing back and forth in the living room of his mansion; the Mario Bros. had moved there because it was bigger. "I couldn't let her get all emotional and stuff. Besides, you know how Peach is..."

Luigi brushed that aside. "Whatever, Mario! I'm your BROTHER, and you promised me first!"

"Luigi! She's my girlfriend!"

"Oh, yeah? You can break up with your girlfriend, but you can't break up with your brother! She might be gone, but I'll always be here!" Luigi retorted, fire in his eyes.

"Exactly. You could be mad at me, but you can't break up with me. Peach could break up with me. See? This way I don't break up with anybody! It's logic. You're always telling me to use logic. See? I'm using it!" Mario reasoned with a smile.

"Mario, that's just stupid. I'm your brother! You're supposed to be loyal to me!" Luigi replied, annoyed. Why did Mario have to use logic NOW, of all times?

"But Peach and I have a very strong relationship!" Mario protested. "We hardly ever get into fights, and I would hate to cause another."

"You want to see a fight?" Luigi challenged.

"Not right now, thanks. I'm saving my thunder for Bowser." Mario declined.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "If he actually had a brain, he could beat you."

"Hey! That's not true. Besides, our argument is about MARIOKART, not Bowser. Unless Peach has been kidnapped again."

"Yeah, well that just shows how pathetic she is. I'm a much better kart racer than her, and you always like winning, right? So you should be with me!" Luigi argued.

"Actually, Peach is excellent with items. She can be incredibly strategic with banana peels and fake item boxes. So I'll drive, she uses items, and we win! Perfect story."

"I'll be the leftover!" Luigi cried. "I won't have a partner!"

"Luigi, you're in the race, and there are twenty-four people and twelve pairs. Twenty-four divided by twelve is... uh... two, I think. Is that right? That means two pairs of twelve then. You'll have a partner, we just won't know who. Sorry about this, bro, but you gotta make sacrifices for your girlfriend. Not that you would know about that, anyway. I still can't believe you turned down Rosalina, though!"

The galaxy guardian had liked Luigi and spent a lot of time with him a few weeks ago, but after she asked him to be her boyfriend, he declined. There was a rumor she still liked him, though.

"Rosalina's nice and all, but she's seriously not my type," Luigi shook his head sadly. "I prefer having her just as a close friend, if you know what I mean."

"I hear you, bro, but don't you want a girlfriend at all?" Mario was relieved to be off the topic of Mario Kart.

"I guess so," Luigi admitted. "But I've never really found the right person, you know what I mean?"

"I wish Peach had a sister or something," Mario told his brother. "I hate seeing you sad."

"You should be happy, bro. Peach is a great girl, but you really shouldn't pair up with her for Mario Kart instead of your brother!"

"Here we go again...

"Dad, I'm really not sure about this," Daisy told her father uncertainly. "I don't know anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom except for Cousin Peach."

"Daisy," King Xavier was very protective of his daughter, but also of his kingdom. "Our kingdom needs you to do this. All others have major kart racers, giving them publicity and helping their economy. Mushroom Kingdom, Galaxy Gardens, (IDK, just came up with that) Bean Bean Kingdom, The Dark Lands, Yoshi's Island, Waffle Kingdom, and Isle Delfino all have major kart racers. Sarasaland doesn't have one, so I'm sending you."

"Oh, Dad," Daisy sighed. "I'm still not sure about this, but-"

"-a tomboy always goes for it." They said in unison. Daisy smiled and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my best," she said. "for Sarasaland."

"You do that," smiled her father.

Daisy couldn't help but sigh as she made her exit. She had never competed in Mario Kart before, and she was sure she wouldn't enjoy it very much. She only knew Peach...A.k.a the wimpy airhead. Okay, so that was kind of mean.

Daisy scanned through the packet.

TEAMS DECIDED BY PRINCESS PEACH. PREFERRED MATCHES CAN BE SENT TO HER.

Daisy shrugged; she only knew Peach who she wouldn't want to be with anyway, so this would be no problem to her.

SUITABLE ATTIRE MUST BE WORN AT ALL TIMES.

Daisy looked through her suitcase, making sure she had everything. Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, several yellow dresses, several biking suits, swimsuit (hey, who knows what will come up?) two towels, undergarments, socks, sneakers, high heels, and a wallet stuffed full of money.

EACH PAIR WILL HAVE AN ASSIGNED MECHANIC.

Daisy assumed that mechanics were necessary, but she didn't see why they couldn't take care of their karts or bikes themselves.

EACH PAIR AND THEIR MECHANIC WILL BE ASSIGNED A HOUSE IN THE SMALL DEVELOPMENT NEXT TO THE MARIO KART MAIN STADIUM.

Daisy hoped she got paired up with someone good; she didn't want to live with someone-two people, actually- that are totally annoying. Like mean versions of Peach. Mean airheads- how much worse could it get?

FOOD WILL NOT BE PROVIDED, BUT THERE ARE SEVERAL RESTAURANTS AND GREOCERY STORES NEARBY.

"Good thing I have all this money," Daisy said, patting her wallet. "But I hope I have enough... My housemates and I can split the costs."

ONE MONTH LONG.

"Oh-kay. Is it okay I might get homesick? I better have nice housemates! I can't help it I won't be seeing my parents for like, FOREVER, and their parents are going to be like, right there! How is this fair?" Daisy moaned. "Dad said the kingdom needs me to do this. I understand that, but what about ME?" Quickly she caught herself. "Stop being so selfish! It's just that- why can't someone else- who's better than me?"

She could just picture her father saying with a perfectly straight face, "Because they are a bunch of annoying, loud, rowdy Toads who are not very smart."

"Well why would you want to take care of them anyway?" Daisy said out loud, but she already knew the answer. "Because it is my duty." She responded to her own question. "They are my people, and no matter what I think of them, that is my opinion, and I need to take care of them the best I can." She took a deep breath and looked back at the list.

NO UNFAIR FIGHTING, PUNCHING, HURTING, BITING, STABBING, ETC.

"That wouldn't be too hard," Daisy reasoned. It didn't say not hitting with parasols. "And that's all of the list- can't miss my train!"

And Daisy hurried to the train station to greet Mushroom Kingdom- and her fate.

**Phew! All done! Hope you like it. Next chapter coming up soon!**


	2. Starting With Luigi Circuit

**Another chapter from me, the awesome Future Fantasy Writer's sister! Call me FFWS for short. This one is ESPECIALLY for the LuigixDaisy fans! And for the MarioxPeach fans, you guys will probably like this, too.**

**BTW, the pairs in here are not the same ones from the original game- so please don't flame about that. The courses are actually from Mario Kart Wii.**

**Disclaimer- Nintendo owns the characters and stuff, but I own the plot, Toadalina, and King Xavier.**

**Hey... for all you who read my Mole story... Toadalina sound familiar? **

**Daisy: We get it, FFWS. Please move on.**

**Me: Okay, okay!**

**Luigi: I can't move! Am I being written in script format again?**

**Daisy: Shh, sweetie! **

**Peach: SHUSH! You guys didn't meet each other yet!**

**Me: *sighs* Mario?**

**Mario: It a me, a Mario!**

**Me: *counts to ten silently* Mario?**

**Mario: OHHHH! Let's a go! **

**Me: Okey-Dokey! **

****

Daisy wheeled her suitcase up to the piles of luggage next to a large stadium. She cautiously put hers next to a brown one marked DONKEY KONG.

"Okay, I can do this," she murmured. "I can do this."

_"Everything starts with a hu-uh-ug! _

_ Let it begin like that_

_ Everything starts with a kiss or hu-"_

"Hello?" Daisy said into her shell phone, making a mental note to change her dorky ringtone.

"Daisy?"

"Dad!" Daisy felt some relief wash over her at the sound of her father's voice. "I miss you so much already. I just got here- it's some stadium called the Luigi Circuit. Don't know why." She breathed in deeply and let it out in a heavy sigh. "Do you miss me too, Dad?"

King Xavier let loose a small, sad smile. "Yes, Daisy. I do. If it was my decision, I'd let Sarasaland just wilt and die. But my advisors assure all of us this is the right choice. Believe me, though, I miss you beyond belief, my sweet flower."

"Dad, you can't call me your sweet flower! That's... Rose. My mama."

King Xavier was quiet for a minute.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Daisy," he sighed. "You are so much like your mother. Same hair, eyes, nose, mouth, temper, laugh- sometimes thinking about it makes me so sad. I love you, Daisy, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please be careful, Daisy, and I mean that, too. Now that I've lost one of my loves, I can't lose another."

"I love you too, Dad," Daisy whispered. "I'll call you tonight."

_Click._

Daisy slipped her phone into her purse and picked up her parasol as well, leaving her suitcase with the pile. She stepped inside to a huge track.

Waluigi stepped in front of her, blocking her way with a crooked, snarky grin. "Hello, Gorgeous. Who are you and where have you been all my life?"

Daisy stared at him, shocked at his audacity. He was very tall and very thin, wearing purple with a hat with an upside down L on it. His thin, crooked mustache matched his toothy grin and bad breath, and his voice seemed to scratch the air. She tried to dodge around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. For a guy as thin as himself, he was actually pretty strong.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he said. "Princess Daisy. I'm Waluigi."

"How do you know who I am?" Daisy cried, squirming.

"Lucky guess. But don't you want to spend some time with a wild guy like me?" he pulled her face towards his, and wiggled his eyebrows dramatically. (and stupidly.)

"Let me go!" Daisy brought her parasol down-hard- on his head. His grip on her immediately loosened, and she kicked her high heels at him. Now barefoot, she tried to run, but her dress was slowing her down.

"Ugh!" She saw Waluigi heading towards her, gaining on her quickly. She screamed, still far away from the group gathered at the karts. "Let me go!" she cried as he grabbed her from behind. She kicked and screamed, and finally he let her go, cursing.

"Just so you know," Waluigi smirked, heading towards the rest of the group, who were still a long way away. "You'll want me someday."

Daisy sat on the ground, breathing hard. She knew she should go join the group, but she just couldn't face him again.

"Are you okay?"

Daisy looked up into the face of a man in green. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I am... somebody named Waluigi..."

Daisy felt a strange feeling crash over her. The man was wearing blue overalls with a green shirt and a green cap with an L on it. He wasn't super thin, like Waluigi, but still decently slim, and though he wasn't as tall as Waluigi, he was still tall. His mustache was neat and his eyes big and blue, and his smile seemed to light up the whole world. Daisy suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Waluigi?" he asked, his face darkening. "He's my enemy, you know. Always trying to be better than I am. Always trying to do better." he sighed and shook his head. "I- don't like him. Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly, suddenly full of concern.

"Oh, uh, no," Daisy put a hand over the bruise on her arm and bent her knees so her dress hid the abrasion on her knee.

"Liar." He bent down and looked at her bloody knee. "I'm Luigi... could you sit down for a minute?" _What is up with me? There's this cute girl here, and I'm acting totally calm. I guess it's just a matter of time before I blush..._

"Oh, uh, sure," Daisy plopped on the ground next to the very cute Luigi. "I'm Daisy."

"I'm Luigi."

"Yeah... You just said that, remember?" Daisy smiled in triumph at his red face.

"Oh, um, yes. Sorry about that..." Luigi felt his face turn even redder as he pulled out a bandage. _Don't embarrass yourself, don't embarrass yourself..._

"So Luigi," Daisy said, "This is my first time. What about you... Cutie?"

Luigi turned about ten shades redder, realizing Daisy was trying to flirt with him. _She probably doesn't like you- she's just doing it. Some girls flirt with anybody._ he thought as he wrapped the bandage tightly around her knee. "I've done this a lot before," he muttered, patting the cloth down.

"Oh. Do you know who your partner is yet? Did you send in any requests?" Daisy asked.

"No, Mario turned me down at the last minute, for his girlfriend, Peach, so I basically am on my own."

"Me too," admitted Daisy, standing up. "I came from my kingdom, Sarasaland, because my father, King Xavier said Sarasaland-"

"What- your father- the king- that makes you-" Luigi stuttered. "A princess?" _Have I just bandaged a princess? A cute one? That flirted with me? And to think I was bold for a few minutes!_

"Yep!" Daisy laughed when she saw his expression. "It's okay..."

Luigi quickly sprung up and bowed, offering her his arm. "I'll take you to the partner board, Your Highness," he said. _I have no chance with her. She's a gorgeous princess, with princes pining from all over, probably some begging at her feet! Like Waluigi... but he's not a prince. Oh well, Luigi, just deal with it. You'll never have a girlfriend you actually like. _

As they neared the group swarming around the board, they saw Mario and Peach, who were busy smooching with Lakitu yelling at them about how they shouldn't use PDAs (Public Displays of Affection) in front of the babies and the Toads in love with Peach.

"I'm with you, Wario," Waluigi announced.

"Yoshi!" Birdo hurried over to her boyfriend, grinning. Paratroopa and Koopa Troopa were already standing (and flying) side by side.

PARTNERS

**Mario Mario and Peach Toadstool- 0 Mechanic- Toadsworth**

**Donkey Kong and Candy Kong- 0 Mechanic- Pauline Kidnapee **

**Waluigi Wario and Wario Wario- 0 Mechanic- Goldie Chain Chomp**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 0 Mechanic- Goomba Goombie **

**Yoshi Eggshell and Birdo Ribbon- 0 Mechanic- Blue Yoshi**

**Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong- 0 Mechanic- Funky Kong**

**Toad Toady and Toadette Totoad- 0 Mechanic- Toadiko Toadel **

**Bowser Koopa and Bowser Jr. Koopa-0 Mechanic- Kammy Koopa**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 0 Mechanic- Boo Dumbee **

**Baby Mario Mario and Baby Luigi Mario- 0 Mechanic- Toadbert Kiniopio **

**Baby Daisy Floral and Baby Peach Toadstool- 0 Mechanic- Twink Toodle**

**Luigi Mario and Daisy Floral- 0 Mechanic- Rosalina Luma**

**oOo**

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed with excitement. "We're racing together! Come on! Let's go to our station!" She dragged a stunned Luigi to a green and yellow pavilion with two karts waiting- and Rosalina.

"Hi, Luigi," Rosalina threw her hip to the side of her figure and strutted over, smiling.

"Hi-i Rosie," Luigi stuttered. _This is gonna be a disaster! Rosalina just won't leave me alone and Daisy is the one I like... Mamma Mia. _

"So, which kart do you want?" Rosalina led them over to the collection of karts. "It's karts only, so pick which one, and then you'll be on your way."

Daisy looked at Green Fire hard, and she said, "Can we switch later?"

"Not in the Mushroom Cup, but in the Shell, you may."

"Bloom Coach is pretty cool," Luigi put in, "but I think Green Fire might be better. It has better handling and better top speed."

"I guess," Daisy gave in. "We better get there... you want to drive me there...? Since I don't know how? I'll take care of the items this time around."

"That sounds good," Luigi replied in relief, letting himself be tugged over to the kart, where he hopped in the driver's seat. Daisy sat in the other seat, feeling a bit uncertain.

"So, should I be scared of anything?"

"No," Luigi answered as they drove towards the starting line. "If we fall off, Lakitu catches us, and the other items people throw at us will just slow us down; except maybe for the shells, because sometimes they flip you over. The only dangerous item is the Bullet Bill. It's like riding on top of a rocket."

Daisy giggled uncertainly.

"Hey, we're starting in fourth! Not bad!" Luigi called cheerfully, pulling up to the fourth mark. "Get ready, Daisy!"

Daisy gulped. _I know I'm supposed to be brave, but this is terrifying. FLIPPED? RIDE ON A ROCKET? And what if embarrass myself in front of Luigi The Cutest Guy Ever? Oh, Dad, why me!_

"Three!"

Daisy swallowed and tried not to cry.

"Two!"

Luigi put his foot on the pedal.

"One!"

Everyone seemed to get tight into their positions.

"GO!"

A flurry of karts seemed to swarm crazily out. Luigi was dodging and turning, and then he hit an item box!

"Ooh, banana peel!" Daisy looked at it, then she looked around. "Hey, we're in first!"

"Yup!"

"Okay...aim... aim... TAKE THAT, PEACH!" Daisy yelled, hitting Peach squarely in the face with the banana peel. Luigi sighed in disgust.

"Daisy, you throw them at the GROUND, not at PEOPLE," he reprimanded.

"But that's more fun!" Daisy pouted, picking up another item box. It was a red shell.

"Okay, Dais, you are gonna have to throw this on the ground. It could kill someone." Luigi told her seriously.

Daisy barely heard him as she aimed for Yoshi and Birdo, who had recently passed them. _He. Has. A. Nickname. For. Me. He. Calls. Me. DAIS! _

"TAKE THAT, YOSHI!" Luigi yelled, maneuvering around the flipped pair. "Oh yeah!"

"Yo!" Daisy cried in delight, and then gave Luigi a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was like Luigi was on autopilot, driving through the course her knew so well. He made no mistakes, but his mind was off in the world of Love Land. _She kissed me! Even if it was only on the cheek... was it an act of friendship or an act of love? The latter is almost impossible, but I wish..._

"Ha ha!" Daisy shouted as she fired a green shell backwards, hitting Bowser and his son.

"DRAT!" Bowser Jr. yelled, hissing at Daisy. Bowser huffed steam at her as the two lovebirds flew past the line to their second lap.

"Aw, we just got a fake item box," Daisy complained, examining the received item. Reluctantly, she threw it with the others, but no one tripped over it. "Hey Luig, do we ever get things like the Bullet Bill or the lightning?"

"You have to be in twelfth or tenth or something," Luigi responded, but inside thinking, _She called me Luig! _

"Whee!" Daisy called as they skidded around the rainbow colored speed boosters.

"GREEN SHE-"

All of a sudden, a blue blur whizzed over and landed squarely on them, causing them to flip.

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed, clutching him. _Aren't tomboys always supposed to be brave? And now I'm scared and embarrassing myself!_

"It's okay, Daisy," Luigi replied calmly as they bumpily landed. "See? You're fine." He pressed the pedal, but they were already in 7th.

Daisy was still quivering a bit, but she grabbed another item box and was pleased to find triple red shells. They circled the kart menacingly, like a warning to all who drove near.

Dixie and Diddy were in 6th, and Daisy fired the first one at them. 6th.

Waluigi and Wario were in 5th. Daisy saw Waluigi and fired even harder, flipping them not once, not twice, but three times. Waluigi screamed like a girl, much to Daisy's satisfaction. 5th.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were still ahead after being hit, but Green Fire pulled closer, and eventually came ahead. 4th.

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa held the place of third, but another item box had given Luigi and Daisy three mushrooms, and they came into third- just as they crossed the finish line.

"We were close," Luigi offered to Daisy with a friendly smile. "We'll do better next time."

**SCORES**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 15**

**Mario and Peach- 12**

**Luigi and Daisy- 10**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 8**

**Waluigi and Wario- 6**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 5**

**Dixie and Diddy- 4**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 3**

**Toad and Toadette- 2**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 1**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 0**

**Donkey and Candy- 0**

Luigi and Daisy smiled and went to their pavilion to find where to stay for the night- and to find Toadalina.

**Another chapter done! Please R&R, because I'm not getting very many reviews. **

**Daisy: REVIEWS!**

**Luigi: REVIEWS!**

**Mario: REVIEWS!**

**Peach- REVIEWS!**

**Rosalina- LUIGI!**

**Luigi: *gulp***

**Daisy: Get away from my boyfriend!**

**Me: Hush, you guys! Okay, anyway. review, and look for my next chapter soon!**


	3. Treats of a Tour

**It is me. Moi. Mi. In whatever language. FFWS!**

**Toad: We get it, FFWS. Stop being a drama queen.**

**Peach: Whither the drama queen? Thy loves thou spirit, but thy is not a drama queen thyself, correct?**

**Mario: Uh, Peach, you're a little...**

**Luigi: Hey, where's Daisy? I need to tell her the latest update on the florists for our-**

**Me: LUIGI!**

**Daisy: Shh, sweetie. FFWS needs to get on with her long, boring speech of all the lethargic and useless elements of her story.**

**Me: *makes fist to punch* You. Guys. Aren't. Even. Supposed. To. Be. Talking. **

**Waluigi: Well, we are!**

**Toadette: Not you, too!**

**Rosalina: *stares dreamily at Luigi* Oh, Lu- **

**Daisy: Hey, Waluigi, Rosalina likes you!**

**Peach: Are we in fifth grade again?**

**Me: AHHHH! You guys, HUSH UP! I need to get on with the story! Ok, well, sorry for the later update. I've been as busy as a bee! **

**Daisy: Yes, we apparently are in fifth grade ag- OW! *rubs recently punched cheek***

**Me: Serves you right! ANYWAY, thanks to Luigified531, Unknown Person 838 Unlogged, ChloetheLilacFox, and nene1234 for reviewing! And for the first chapter Flaming Like Chizard and Luigified531 AGAIN! You guys are awesome! Ok, here is the next chapter- Treats of a Tour**

**Disclaimer: I only own King Xavier and Toadalina. **

**=)**

"So," Luigi said to Daisy, "If we get a tour from Toadalina- you'll love it. She shows you EVERYWHERE, like the amusement park, all the cafes, and the awesome ice cream shop. Have you ever seen the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No," Daisy replied. "I only know Peach, since she's my cousin."

"Well, you're going to love it, I know it!" Luigi exclaimed, and lead her over to the pavilion, where Rosalina was waiting.

"Hi, Luigi," Rosalina gave a flirtatious smile to the blushing plumber. She stepped forward and began playing with the straps on his overalls.

"Hello, Rosalina," Daisy said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the fact Rosalina was being ultra-flirtatious with her own "crush." "Would you wait for us at our house? Luig and I have plans. You could give us a map so we could know where our house would be; and it's your job to lock up the pavilion, right?"

Rosalina looked shocked for a minute then quickly resumed her cool. "Why can't I come?" she asked with a hint of whine to her voice. _Is this a date? This BETTER not be a date, or I will have to stop it in some way... Luigi is mine. ALL MINE!_

"Rosalina, someone's got to stay here and lock up, plus you need to fix and oil our kart. You'd have to stay after anyway," Luigi pulled away from the girl and backed up a few steps. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why can't SHE do it instead, and we go out?" Rosalina realized this was a good idea, and tossed the keys to Daisy, who barely caught them. "Okay, Luigi, I'll leave a map for her here, and we can go to your favorite restaurant in Toad Town, hmm?"

"But I don't know how-"

"Of course you do! You'll figure it out," Rosalina said smoothly. "Come on, Luigi."

"But Dais-"

"SHUT UP!" Rosalina screamed. "She's being the mechanic for tonight, and you and I are going on a date."

"I really don't know how to do anything!"

"You'll figure it out."

"This is my first time doing Mario Kart, and there's no chance I know my way around! I've never been in the Mushroom Kingdom before!" Daisy protested, helplessly looking at Luigi.

"She's right, Rosa-" Rosalina slapped a hand over his mouth and grabbed the keys back from Daisy.

"You don't know how to lock up?" Rosalina mimicked. "Well, I'll do it for you!" She tugged Luigi out the door just as he got his hand free and locked the door.

As soon as Daisy heard the click, her jaw dropped. _I'm locked in, _she thought. _I'm stuck in this damp place all night. And I have to fix the kart, too. _Against her better judgment, Daisy began to cry.

**=)**

The keys were hanging out of the back pocket of Rosalina's long, turquoise dress. Luigi realized if he grabbed for them, Rosalina would reprimand him and hide the keys somewhere else. On the other hand, she might also not notice the missing keys and think something else instead.

"So we're going to the Toad's Place?" Rosalina asked confidently.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure," Luigi was busy plotting in his head. _If she tripped and fell, when I help her up, I could grab them... that's perfect! Now, to get her to trip..._

Luigi began kicking rocks ahead. Big rocks, small pebbles, all in Rosalina's path. But she would just hop over them gracefully or skirt them daintily, each rock making Luigi madder. _She locked Dais in a pavilion for a whole night! She's never been here before, she might get hungry, she doesn't know how to oil or fix a kart! And yet Rosalina can have the AUDACITY to think that I might still like her. NEVER! _Infuriated, Luigi stuck out his own leg, causing Rosalina to tumble to the ground.

**=)**

"Ugh!"

Daisy had been trying for hours to oil the Green Fire. The results- soaking herself in oil. Oil was everywhere except her eyes.

"I'm useless!" Daisy cried. "No wonder Luig probably doesn't like me! But I love him! What is wrong with me? What is wrong with love?" She threw herself on the floor. "I can't oil a kart. I just don't know how to. I ended up covering myself with it. When I tried to fix the chip in the paint I ended up dripping it- and getting it in my hair, too. Now I'm a mess, Luig is going on a date with someone else, and I have to stay here all night! No bed, no food, no pillow, and no bathroom, either! Lucky me; I already had to use a bucket. No running water, either. I'm thirsty, too! How could this torture area get even worse?" She sank down onto the cement floor.

Click.

Daisy tried to ignore the sound of the lock, crying silent tears.

Wait a minute.

The lock?

The door creaked open.

"Daisy?"

"Luigi?"

"DAISY!" Luigi ran towards her. "Are you okay?"

"Just want to take a shower," Daisy grimaced. "This place doesn't even have a bathroom!"

"Uh, Dais... To find the bathroom with the shower, open that door over there and then open the brown door."

"Oh," Daisy looked down, then headed for the door. Luckily, Luigi had collected her bag, so she was able to change into a more clean dress.

"So, ready to find Toadalina?" Luigi asked with a wink.

"What about Rosalina?" Daisy asked. "Luig, what did you do?"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll get out of the garage sometime."

"LUIG!"

Luigi looked a little sheepish and took her hand, turning ten shades of red. _Have I ever been this brave?_ "Come on, we can't waste our time. Let's go find Toadalina!"

Daisy smiled and followed him out the door.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of a purple toad with a pretty smile and flamboyant wardrobe.

"I'm Toadalina. I take it you want a tour?"

"Oh, yes please!" Daisy said in excitement. "I'm the princess of Sarasaland and Luig, my Mario Kart partner, is showing me around! He was going on and on about what a great tour guide you are!"

Toadalina laughed and patted Luigi on the back. "Luigi here used to work for me. We had great times... but then the princess was kidnapped and Luigi had to join his brother what's-his-name to find her."

"You don't know who Mario is?" Daisy asked in shock. Mario was world famous. Daisy hadn't known him personally, but she had heard of him. His name seemed to come up all the time.

"I make it a point of knowing Luigi instead of Mario," Toadalina announced. "I think he does more. He's much more kind, for example. Have you ever seen Mario buy ice cream for an orphan toad?"

Luigi blushed profusely and swatted it away. "Oh, that was nothing. Please don't talk about it..."

"This gal deserves to know! So, I was giving a tour with him to some grumpy guy named Toad, and we passed the orphanage, which is right next to an ice-cream shop. Luigi sees a little girl walking by it and sighing, and he stops her, then takes her inside and buys her a LARGE hot fudge sundae! You should've seen her face... what's your name?"

"Daisy," Daisy replied. "Luig, you never told me this!"

"Uh, shall we get to the tour?" Luigi blushed and turned to Toadalina. "You will have to take us EVERYWHERE."

"Can do!"

They started out in the Toad Town neighborhood. "Pretty basic," Toadalina explained. "Houses here, houses there. There's a really cool garden in the middle though." She led them through the streets, and Daisy marveled at the glowing spotted streetlamps.

"So Dais," Luigi made her jump. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you just... scared me."

"Sorry!" Luigi turned ten shades of red. "Um, anyway, Toadalina is going to take us to an amusement park, and I was just thinking we better go on the rides tomorrow, since it's already 8:30. Plus we have a race tomorrow."

"Good point," Daisy agreed. "That's- WHOA."

Lights sparkled around a large fountain of Princess Peach. Water spouted out of the tips of her shimmery crown. She stood on a large pink platform, surrounded by shrubbery or herself, rosebushes, lilacs, and daisies.

"What's up with all the Peach stuff?" Daisy queried, turning towards Luigi.

"They practically worship her. The Toads, I mean. They're required by law to have a picture- at least 12 by 10- of her in their house."

Daisy snickered. "I'm not surprised water's coming out of her crown. I bet the crown was just put there to disguise the fact the water was actually coming from her empty head."

"Dais!" Luigi scolded. "She is your cousin, after all!"

"Yeah... my cousin, the airhead." Daisy retorted. "Besides, she always gets her way because she's pretty. I'm not really pretty, but I actually have a brain, so everyone likes her better."

Luigi swallowed. "D-d-dais, I think you're p-p-pretty," he stuttered.

"You do?" Daisy turned to him hopefully. Her eyes were alight with interest and hope, and her heart begged Luigi to tell the truth. _Does he like me? Could he like me? Oh, Luig, please do like me!_

"Y-y-yeah," Luigi blushed. "R-r-really p-p-pretty actually. Prettier than P-p-peach, even." _What am I doing? She doesn't like you, you fool! Shut your mouth, you idiot! While you're at it, stick your foot in it, too! There's no way a stupid idiot like you would be able to go out with someone as beautiful and friendly as her. Her personality is the best I've ever experienced, and we fit so well... NO WE DON'T! She's too good for you, you idiot! _

"Thank you, Luig," she said softly.

_Do I kiss her?_

_ Do I kiss him?_

"Aw, I love romance!"

"Oh, hey Toadalina. Dais and I were just-" Luigi paused, hesitating about his choice of words.

"Toads love romance," Toadalina went on. "Toadette and I are the founders and co-presidents of the Romance 101 club. We'll have to start a new album for you two! We make albums for every couple we know of. Mario and Peach have a huge one- Toadette spies on them all the time. I'll have to make one for you, too!"

"We'd better get going," Luigi motioned to them. "The mall is next, right?"

"Right this way!"

"Wow! That's Dr. Toadley's famous office. I heard he cured the blorbs!"

"Actually, he didn't. Mario and I- and Starlow, I guess- collected the star cures for the cure. Basically, we made the cure. Dr. Toadley couldn't have done it without us."

"Here is the Star Gear and Clothes shop," Toadalina announced.

"Hey, Daisy, I have a Star Rank Badge, so you can come in with me and we can browse together."

"Great idea!" Daisy's face brightened and she followed him inside to two stern looking Toads.

"Daisy is with me," Luigi explained, flashing his badge. "We'd like to browse, please."

"Right this way."

Luigi jumped up onto a tall platform, and Daisy noticed his signature jump was even higher than she had heard. He offered a hand to her and pulled her up with him. "Ready for the best store of your life?" he asked with a grin.

"You bet!" Daisy returned the smile. "Wow!"

They were ushered to a plush coach on which Toads hurried up to them.

"How about a massage?"

"Ooh, yes!" Daisy exclaimed. "Ahhh, that feels so good!"

"A manicure and pedicure for the lady?"

"Uh, I'm not really the type... but I guess I can't turn down free service!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Sir, would you like your whiskers trimmed?"

"No," Luigi immediately replied.

"I should've known. Please shop at your convenience, if you need help please ask." The Toad left Luigi and Daisy to search the shop.

"This is nice!" Daisy exclaimed, looking over a shiny yellow bicycle, which stood in front of many others in varieties of colors.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi agreed. "I love riding bikes, but my old one broke a while ago."

"I left mine at home," Daisy admitted. "I was hardly ever allowed to ride it anyway, though. The thing's covered in dust."

"You know, Dais, I thought you'd be interested in the dresses or something," Luigi said thoughtfully, stroking an empty scrapbook absentmindedly.

"Well, that one is kind of cute," Daisy admitted, pointing to a red and yellow short-sleeve knee length sporty dress. "But I'm not your average princess. People always stereotype us into these proper, pretty airheads. Like Peach."

"Good point," Luigi said.

"Hey, Luig, I have to use the restroom, so I'll meet you outside, okay?" Daisy asked, starting to walk away.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Once she was gone, Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

**=)**

"Oh, Luig!" Daisy shrieked. "They're gorgeous!"

Luigi stood proudly next to two glossy bikes- one yellow and one green. "I knew you'd like it."

"Were they expensive? Oh, thank you, thank you so much! We can ride them for the rest of the tour!"

"No they weren't, and yes we can ride them," Luigi told her. "So hop on... we still have a while to go!" _Okay, so they were sort of expensive- 100 coins. But I wouldn't tell her that. I love her too much. I would get her anything she ever wanted._

After exploring most of Toad Town with Toadalina leading the way, she deposited them at an ice-cream shop, the same one Luigi had told Daisy about before. They went inside to get some ice cream and chat before they returned back for a good night's sleep.

"I love strawberry ice cream!" Daisy said enthusiastically, shoving some into her mouth along with the hot fudge. (Luigi had been kind enough to splurge on a sundae.)

Luigi smiled at her from the top of his mint chocolate chip. "It's not my favorite, but it has a sweet taste."

"Thanks so much, Luig!" Daisy gushed. "You buy me so much! I wish I could pay you back in a way!"

"It's really okay, Dais," Luigi answered. _Just being with you is all the payback I need._

"Think we can win Mario Kart?" Daisy abruptly changed the subject, shoving a last bit of ice cream into her mouth.

"I really don't know," Luigi said slowly, staring into his empty bowl. "But we can try."

"You'll have to show me some tips and tricks," Daisy decided, realizing this would give her a lot of time with Luigi. "I don't know much- you'll have to coach me."

"You know what the first thing is?" Luigi asked.

"Don't ask that! Of course I don't know." Daisy complained.

"Get a good night's sleep."

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, really."

"We better go back... Get a good sleep, I guess," Daisy sighed, getting up. "Come on, let's go, Luig!"

**DONE! FINALLY!**

**Peach: Hey! You don't like writing about us?**

**Me: Uh... No?**

**Everyone: !**

**Me: Uh... Mario?**

**Mario: Bye a-Bye! **

**Daisy: No, you're not getting out of this THAT easily... Bye a-bye, literally!**

**Me: Umm, to all of you readers, I might be in the hospital for a while, so REVIEW! AHHH! HELP ME!**

**Luigi: Now THAT was a job well done.**

**Me: Ow... **


	4. Making a Mark on Moo Moo Meadows

**FFWS here! Sorry for the long wait; I had so much going on, plus the attack from last time... anyway, I'm really sad because I just lost a really important competition I've spent sooooo much time on! It shouldn't affect my writing, because I just finished another chapter of a different story last night. Hey, have you guys ever read my other story I have not updated for so long since... uh... now? My sister has not uploaded it yet, because I don't know her password, and I'm boring you, right? RIGHT? **_**RIGHT?**_

**Peach: You better believe it.**

**Mario: FFWS, please just get on with the story.**

**Me: I didn't even do the disclaimer yet!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina and King Xavier.**

**NOTE: All the courses are from Mario Kart Wii. I'm more experienced with it, so it might be easier. **

**Luigi: Daisy! Did you order the cake ye- **

**Daisy: Hush, sweetie! Remember, we're in script form?**

**Luigi: Oh, right. But did you order the-**

**Me: GUYS, not while I'm talking! This is my big moment. My second on the BIG SCREEN!**

**Toad: Remember that drama queen thing I was talking about in the earlier chapter?**

**Mario: Do we ever.**

**Me: Um, uh, special thanks to the PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWED, how come only two people reviewed? It was really disappointing. Just because you already reviewed doesn't mean you can't review again!**

**Thanks to Luigified531 and Luigisgirlfriend.**

**(Luigified531: Heh, who knew Rosalina was so mean?)**

**Mario: I'm bored. **

**Me: DON'T GO!**

**Mario: Let's a go!**

**Me: Good enough.**

**=)**

Daisy turned over in her bed and opened her eyes as light streamed in through the window. She sat up slowly and groggily.

"Oh man, it's 8:27 already. I better hurry; Mario Kart's at 11."

Daisy hurried into one of her favorite dresses; yellow, only coming down to her knees, short sleeves, and her trademark green gem under the thin, orange ribbon collar. She threw on a pair of sneakers and brushed her hair quickly. With a groan, she realized she had to brush her teeth. Not wanting Luigi to have to smell any bad breath, she quickly ran her toothbrush over her teeth and hurried out of her room.

Rosalina had supposedly been very kind by putting signs on the doors of each person's room. Daisy got a tiny room at the edge of the house that was about the size of Rosalina's walk in closet.

Daisy rushed out into the kitchen and smiled. Luigi, in his overalls already, was making pancakes. The sweet smell of syrup drifted to her nose.

"Mm, that smells good Luig," Daisy sighed. "So, where's Rosalina?"

"She left a while ago to oil the Green Fire," Luigi replied with a smile, stacking pancakes onto a plate and going them to Daisy.

"Oh? How early was she up?"

"Well, she left a note for me saying she left around 7. I got up at 7:45," Luigi explained. "My room is really nice! Rosie says hers is, too. How about yours?"

"They must've been out of good rooms," Daisy smiled weakly. "It's pretty small, and the walls are gray, and there are some mice, but I do have a small bathroom and a little wardrobe."

Luigi got up, confused. "Let me see it."

Daisy led him into her room. It was gray, the floor was cement, the bed was creaky and tiny. The wardrobe was more like a bed table, Luigi saw a mouse in the corner, and he couldn't stand up straight or put both arms out in the bathroom.

"It's not too bad," Daisy lied. "I'll survive."

Luigi was adamant. "No, this house probably has another bedroom somewhere. You can move there- like right now."

Daisy's and Rosalina's bedrooms had been downstairs, so the duo went upstairs to a hallway. Sure enough, a linen closet, Luigi's bed and bath, and a large bedroom and bathroom for Daisy. She got her stuff gratefully and moved it, relieved.

"Thank you, Luig," Daisy said softly, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

For Luigi, the world seemed to spin. He felt faint and dizzy and joyful. _The girl I love just kissed me! _

As they sat down to their pancakes, Luigi seemed dazed, eating his breakfast automatically, in a trance. _She kissed me she kissed me she kissed me SHE KISSED MEEE! Me of all people! The first to trip, the first to fall, the first to make a fool of myself. The girl of my dreams, the girl that I love, just kissed me... OH MY GOSH!_

As Daisy ate, she wondered, _Did I do the right thing? Maybe he doesn't really like me... why does life have to be so COMPLICATED?_

Daisy and Luigi stayed silent for the rest of breakfast and the walk to the their pavilion.

"There you two are!" Rosalina exclaimed. "I have been waiting for SO long!" she put a hand to her forehead dramatically.

**Me: And they call me a drama queen...**

"Sorry..." Luigi murmured. "Uh... should we go to the portal?"

"What's that?"

"Oh right, this is your first time doing Mario Kart," Luigi turned to Daisy. "In Mario Kart, to get to all the different courses, we must take a portal to get there."

**Me: It's stupid, I know, but I can't come up with anything better.**

The portal was luckily right around the corner, and it oddly looked a little like the time hole in Mario and Luigi Partners and Time, only slightly bigger. Luigi held out a hand for Daisy to help her in. Rosalina accepted the help gratefully.

"Thank you, dear," she smiled, and stepped in. Luigi shook his head and gave Daisy a shaky smile.

"Ready?"

"Are you kidding?" Daisy scoffed, and dived into the portal headfirst. Luigi laughed and followed.

"So this is Moo Moo Meadows," Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Cool... but I was expecting a bit more."

The green, grassy plains stretched out over a rolling area of land. Fences lined the roads, but cows still grazed near them, crossing the roads at some points.

The Green Fire was lucky enough to be starting in third.

**Update- Scoreboard:**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 15**

**Mario and Peach- 12**

**Luigi and Daisy- 10**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 8**

**Waluigi and Wario- 6**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 5**

**Dixie and Diddy- 4**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 3**

**Toad and Toadette- 2**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 1**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 0**

**Donkey and Candy- 0**

Mario drove by them, smirking. Peach sat on the back of the kart, laughing and leaning forward to give Mario a kiss on the cheek.

Lakitu flew around frantically, preparing, calming shrieking Toads who were yelling at Mario to get away from Peach.

"Racers ready!"

Daisy calmed herself, remembering how easy the last race had been. Perched on the back of the kart, she gave Luigi a thumbs up to show she was ready and waiting for the race to begin.

"Three!"

Luigi breathed in, Daisy's kiss giving him confidence. _I'll give this race everything I've got... for Daisy._

"Two!"

Luigi pressed the pedal, awaiting the signal that would show them to their fate. Drama, drama, and did I mention drama?

"One!"

Daisy braced herself for the big one-

"GO!"

Luigi immediately sped into second, as Birdo had missed the rocket start.

"Yeah, Luigi!" Daisy cheered, grabbing an item box.

"What'd you get?" Luigi shouted to her.

"Mushroom. Not helpful, but will it be enough to put us in front of Mario and Peach?" Daisy called to Luigi.

"I'm not sure. It'll be close, so I say go for it!" he called in response.

Daisy used it, boosting their speed. They came closer to Mario and Peach, barely brushing their fender.

"Leave us alone!" Peach screamed, trying to kick Daisy as the Green Fire pulled forward.

"Ow!" Daisy lost her grip, and Luigi immediately slowed down.

"Daisy! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Peach! Ha, ha!" Peach laughed as Luigi quickly pushed the gas again. It wasn't enough; they had already fallen behind quite a bit. But oh, was that... another item box?

"Triple red shells!" Daisy exclaimed in joy. She wasted no time in aiming one at Mario and Peach's kart.

Closer, closer, ever closer. Daisy fired another shell at their kart. Peach screamed, but at that moment, Mario leapt their kart over a patch of green grass... and Luigi hit a cow.

"DARN!" Luigi screamed as they flipped and Toad and Toadette whizzed ahead. "What the heck!"

"We can do this!" Daisy yelled, hurling their final shell at the two Toads, who yelled, "Yikes!" and sounded like dying crickets with laryngitis.

They sped into the second lap, in 2nd now, plotting on how to get ahead of the two lovebirds.

"ITEM BOX!" yelled Luigi, swerving to get it. Daisy grabbed a...

Blue shell.

"Blue shell, Luigi! We can DO THIS!" Daisy chucked the spiny shell out, and in the distance, they could hear frantic cries and a blue explosion. Daisy reflected on how terrifying it had been when she and Luigi had suffered the terrible fate of that awful blue spiny shell.

"There they are!" Luigi exclaimed, seeing Mario and Peach, pretty close. But Toad and Toadette had just passed all of them, and the Wario Bros. were closing in.

"SWERVE!" Luigi dodged and accelerated, weaving in and out of the oncoming traffic. It amazed Daisy how well Luigi handled the kart.

"Luigi! TRIPLE MUSHROOMS!" Luigi all but clapped his hands.

"Hi- yah!" The couple flew in front of all except Toad and Toadette. "COME ON..."

Again, Daisy used a mushroom. They passed the two Toads, but just barely.

"LAST ONE!" Luigi hollered to Daisy.

"HII-YAH!" And they sped together into their third lap.

"Yahoo! First!" Luigi exclaimed, delighted. Daisy grabbed an item box and Luigi went up the blue ramp, executing a trick as he did so. "Luigi time!"

"And Daisy!" Daisy reminded him, picking up one of the three bananas she had received. "Okay, let's see... line it up..."

"Oh no," Luigi groaned. "You're going to throw it at..."

"TAKE THAT, YOSHI!" Daisy yelled from the back of the kart. "Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Luigi groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Next one!" Daisy told him cheerfully, leaning off the edge just a bit. "Aiming... okay... that'll work.. TAKE THAT, MARIO!"

"Oh, gosh," Luigi muttered helplessly.

"Last one!" Daisy called exuberantly.

"How about you try to be strategic with this one, huh Daisy?" asked Luigi hopefully, not wanting Daisy to cause a big scene.

"I AM being strategic!" Daisy replied with a glimmer of a smile in her eye. "Just wait till you see what I'm going to do with this last one!"

"I don't want to know..." Luigi murmured.

"Okay, this one goes to the meanest, most annoying Koopa around!" Daisy yelled to everyone. Bowser and his son had just joined the cluster not too far behind the rest of them. "HI-YAH!"

The banana peel positively exploded into Bowser's face. He sputtered and choked, barking insults as he did so.

"You ugly little IDIOT! You..." And since this fanfic is rated K, I'm... not going to go into that. XD

"Not too much further," Luigi told Daisy as she picked up another item box.

"Hey, look! Fake item box," Daisy cried. "I'll do it your way for once... just throw it at the ground... SEE? No one hit it!"

"Daisy, they aren't even as far as the item box yet." Sure enough, Toad and Toadette flipped over, having tripped over the fake box. Daisy pretended she hadn't seen it and cheered as they crossed the finish line in first.

**Luigi and Daisy- 25**

**Mario and Peach- 22**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 21**

**Toad and Toadette- 14**

**Waluigi and Wario-14**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 13**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 9**

**Dixie and Diddy- 7**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 5**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 1**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 1**

**Donkey and Candy- 0**

Daisy and Luigi cheered and hugged. They had won a race, and now they were in first. They went back to the portal to greet more challenges that awaited them.

**Me: And that's it!**

**Toadette: We beg you to review.**

**Daisy: If we don't get many reviews, there will be no dialogue in the author's notes!**

**Luigi: SO REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Me: I'll post again soon!**


	5. She Makes Me Brave

**Me: It's FFWS! Well guess what? You reviewers are amazing! I get home from school today and find SIX REVIEWS waiting for me! You're the best! Thanks to...**

**Toadette: Hyperherlutz21...**

**Mario: Unknown Person 838...**

**Peach (the airhead): Marshmallow452...**

**Luigi: nene1234...**

**Daisy: FaroreGrimm NLI...**

**Mr. L: My girlfriend... I mean LUIGISGIRLFRIEND...**

**Me:...yes. You guys are awesome, and your reviews are the ONLY THINGS that keep me going! They're what inspired me to update so quickly! Well, maybe not SO quickly. But... you know.**

**Luigi: Mr. L... please go away for a while. You don't make your appearance till...**

**Me: SHUSH, LUIGI! IT'S A SURPRISE! Don't tell them when!**

**Luigi: Harrumph! **

**Daisy: Shh, sweetie! We have to plan for the blank anyway! **

**Peach: WHAT blank?**

**Daisy: You know, what Luigi and I are planning...**

**Peach: What are you and Luigi planning?**

**Daisy: Get the whole thing about the airhead I was talking about?**

**Toadette: Unfortunately, yes. All too well.**

**Bowser: Hey, do you guys want a spoiler for a later chapter?**

**Me: NO!**

**Bowser: Anyway, Daisy's pretty interesting. I was thinking-**

**Me: Bowser! Shut. Up. **

**Bowser: Aw, come on! Anyway, Daisy seems cool enough I could-**

**Me: NO! SHUT! UP! NOW!**

**Mario: I'll battle him for you! Come on, Bowser! Lets a go!**

**Me: In more ways than one. Anyway... **

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina and King Xavier.**

**Unknown Person 838: We all have our own opinions, I guess, and I respect yours. I just really like hearing stuff, like constructive criticism. **

**Did the rest of you reviewers see that? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM. HINT HINT. **

**Marshmallow452: I know, and truthfully, my sister made up the cricket thing, so I have to give her credit. =)**

**Luigisgirlfriend: I always like your reviews! Short, sweet, nice, and to the point! **

**nene1234: I know, right? When my sister posts my stories for me, she always reads them, and loves that part.**

**hypherlutz21: I'm with you on the 'Luaisy!' **

**FaroreGrimm NLI: They do have a crazy thing going, right? Rosalina may seem a little annoying, but in truth, I don't know much about her. So the way I portray her might be different than other people's point of view.**

**WOW! This was a lo-o-ong Author's Note. Anyway... HERE WE GO!**

"This is so cool, Luigi!" Daisy gushed as she took a huge bite of pink, fluffy cotton candy.

"No problem," Luigi replied, smiling at her from over his own whipped sugar.

"It just... melts in your mouth! The Mushroom Kingdom is great! I didn't know they had stuff like this," Daisy proclaimed in wonder, staring as a large roller coaster whipped by them, filled with Toads screaming, "Yikes!" and sounding like dying crickets with laryngitis.

"Oh, the coaster isn't THAT great," Luigi said quickly, trying to appear nonchalant. "Really... you probably wouldn't like it..."

Daisy laughed and stuffed a last bit of the soft candy into her mouth. "Roller coasters? I love them. No matter how crazy, no matter how boring. Especially the crazy ones! I think we should go on. Oh, Luig, this will be SO MUCH FUN!" she squealed, secretly hoping her enthusiasm would convince him. _It would be so much fun... if he was scared I could grab his hand... maybe even a quick kiss... what am I doing? I get too wrapped up in fantasies to even think about what I'd really do in real life. _"Please?" she begged pleadingly, eyes riveted on the monstrous coaster.

Luigi sighed. _Wait... am I really that scared? I feel like I could do anything for Daisy... anything... _"Okay," he said aloud. "Let's a go!" and he marched towards the line, leaving a stunned Daisy behind.

"Well... that was easy," she said cautiously, and ran to catch up.

**=)**

"Whee!" Daisy called as she and Luigi seemed to fly through the air.

Luigi did his best to smile, feeling wobbly and a little sick. _It's really not that bad... you know... Daisy makes me brave. It's true, DAISY MAKES ME BRAVE._

"You okay, Luigi?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Luigi replied, giving her a weak smile. She grinned in return and grabbed his hand.

"YEAH!" she yelled as they flew around in a loop. Luigi let out a little yelp, but then laughed and managed to put his hands in the air.

"Daisy! Look, no hands!" He called, and she laughed, and did the same.

"Woo-hoo! BEST! DAY! EVER!" Daisy hollered, standing clear up as the ride slid around a sharp corner. "Whoa!"

"You okay?" Luigi asked as she fell back into her seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she answered. "Hey Luig, this really isn't so bad, huh?" _It really isn't so bad as in getting a chance to hold his hand! Who knew Luigi's hands were so warm... _

"Isn't this fun?" Daisy hollered, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess, Dais, but NEVER AGAIN!"

"Aw, come on!" Daisy laughed. "Whee! It's not that bad!"

"Were you naturally born being brave?" Luigi complained. "I really can't help it. My stomach is somewhere back there."

Daisy only giggled and continued screaming with glee. "Woo-hoo! Come on, Luig, put some energy in it!"

Luigi took a deep breath. "Whee!" he squeaked, sounding like a scared mouse. "Oh, Dais, I really don't know if I can do this!"

Daisy refused to be intimidated. "Yes, you can! Now on three! One, two, THREE!"

"WHEE!" they yelled in unison. Two Toads in front of them turned around, annoyed.

"Why must these children be so immature?" The male Toad grumbled.

Daisy smiled at Luigi as the ride skidded to a stop. "See, Luig, that wasn't SO bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was," Luigi mumbled.

"Oh, Luig!" Daisy giggled. "Come on. It was fun, and you know it."

Luigi glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, fine. Sorry, okay?"

"Hey, I was just playing around. It's not your fault I get motion sickness."

"That poor Toad you threw up on..." Daisy snickered.

"Hey!" Luigi replied defensively. "He was in the dunking booth anyway!"

"Speaking of which..." Daisy remarked slyly, "Did you see who's in there now?"

Luigi turned slowly towards the dunking booth which wasn't so far away. On the platform sat PRINCESS PEACH OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM.

"So, Luig... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisy asked with an evil glimmer in her eye. "Do you think we should do it?"

"Race you to the line!" Luigi shouted and took off. Daisy beat him there anyway, despite his long legs. "Hey, no fair! You cheated!"

"Hey, you never said we couldn't grab onto the roller coaster going above our heads and hitch a ride there, did you?" Daisy retorted. (Yes, she had done that.)

"Seriously, Daisy. I think you scared that poor elderly Toad to death!" Luigi exclaimed, and then burst into laughter. "I can only imagine what he was thinking! Or do you even think when you scream at the top of your lungs at the highest pitch imaginable? Or unimaginable too, I guess."

"Serves him right! Elderly Toads shouldn't go on crazy roller coasters anyway!" Daisy protested, giving Luigi a look. "I thought roller coasters were only for young people, anyway. Or young individuals, anyway. If you count young Toads. Or Lakitus. Or Koopas. Or, um, goombas. Or..."

"Okay, Dais, we get the picture!" Luigi laughed. "So... you ready?"

Daisy picked up a softball and giggled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Daisy!" Peach cried, and let out an ear-piercing scream. "Nooo!"

Daisy shook her head and chuckled. "See, Luig, everyone's scared of me and my awesome strength. Even the Airhead."

"Hello, miss," a Toad who was clearly in charge of the event spoke to Daisy. "You got lucky today. The princess only goes in the dunking booth once a month, for an hour. Did you know she would be here?"

"Nooo," Daisy replied cautiously.

"Oh, well, fire away, miss," he told her.

Daisy gave Luigi a confident smile. "Watch this, Luig," she told him confidently, and drew her arm back. Her eyes narrowed, and her body became tense. She concentrated on the small target next to the booth, and muttered something, bending her knees. Luigi knew if she could throw a softball half as good as she could throw a banana, Peach was in for a treat. Daisy took a deep breath, and stepped forward. At that moment, her arm flew towards the target, hitting it so hard it circled not once, not twice, not three times, not four times, not five times, not six times, not seven times, but EIGHT TIMES!

Peach let out such a high pitched scream even Daisy winced. She dropped into the water like a rock with a huge splash.

"Can Peach swim?" Daisy asked Luigi.

Luigi had a worried look in his eyes. "Of course not. She nearly drowned in the pool once when she was with Mario. And the water was only up to her shoulders."

Lucky for Peach, several Toads jumped in and pulled the princess to the surface. Peach glared at Daisy, her stringy hair in her face, and getting runny streaks of makeup in it. Needless to say, her perfect look was ruined.

"Yee-haw!" Daisy yelped. "Cool, huh?"

Luigi laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Your turn!" Daisy exclaimed.

"NO!" Peach yelled. "I refuse to be dunked like that AGAIN! How dare you put me in such TORTURE! Why... why... HOW COULD YOU!"

The Toad gave an apologetic look to Daisy and Luigi. "We must find someone to fill in... I'm sorry if it might be a few minutes..."

"I am NEVER going into that monstrosity again!" Peach ranted. "The pure hideousness of it... the stench... the disgustingness... the awfulness..."

"But Princess," begged Toadsworth, "Look at that long line of people!"

"And to think he tries to take care of her!" Daisy murmured to Luigi.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT, TOADSWORTH!" Peach shrieked. "AND YOU WILL SEE THE PURE AWFULNESS OF IT ALL! MY HATRED FOR IT IS IMMENSE! HOW I LOATHE THAT DISGUSTING, AWFUL, HIDEOUS, STUPID, STENCHED, UGLY, WET, HEINOUS, VILE, REPULSIVE, REPUGNANT BOOTH OF TORTURE! IF I EVER GO IN IT AGAIN I WILL SIMPLY DIE OF AGONY!"

"WE WANT TO DUNK! WE WANT TO DUNK!" The line shouted. They had been waiting for quite a few minutes, and didn't care what Peach thought. They just wanted to make the time they spent waiting useful instead of pointless.

"But the next dunkee won't be here for half an hour!" The Toad cried. "We need someone to fill in!"

"I'll do it!" Toadsworth waved his cane in the air. "I will fill in for the Princess!"

"This could be interesting..." Daisy whispered to Luigi.

"Are you sure?" The Toad looked at Toadsworth carefully. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! Yes, I'm sure!" Toadsworth cried. "Just let me do it!"

"I guess..." The Toad said hesitantly.

Toadsworth nodded and hopped his elderly self up onto the platform. Luigi and Daisy stared in shock as the old Toad dangled his legs peacefully over the edge.

"Sir? I believe it is your turn," The Toad said to Luigi.

"Go, Luig!" Daisy cheered.

Luigi smile and grabbed a softball, focusing on the target not too far ahead. He gulped and pulled his arm back, winding up for the big throw. His eyes became slits as he concentrated on the striped circle he was so carefully aiming at. His foot came forward, and his arm followed through, and the softball sailed through the air, landing right on the target- hard enough that Toadsworth dropped into the pool of water waiting for him.

"Oh, disgusting! How vile! how repulsive!" The old Toad yelled. Luigi smirked as he flailed in the water helplessly. The same Toads who had helped Peach hurried over, and Toadsworth glared at Luigi as he was hauled back onto the platform.

"It was his choice..." Luigi shrugged.

"So... what's next?" Daisy asked as they walked away.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go back soon," Luigi suggested.

"Wait... what about the Ferris Wheel?" Daisy persisted. "You can't go to an amusement park without going on a Ferris Wheel!"

Luigi smiled a little. He didn't mind the Ferris Wheel, because it went slowly and was somewhat peaceful, but he was nervous. The Ferris Wheel was known as to the Mushroom Kingdom as the 'Ride of Love.' Did Daisy know that, or, did she just enjoy the Ferris Wheel a lot?

"If you say so..."

"Hey, look, Luig, the line isn't that long! I bet we could make it on the next ride."

Sure enough, the Wheel loaded them onto a basket in almost no time at all.

Daisy sat next to Luigi and grasped his hand. "I love riding on the Ferris Wheel, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't have a fear of heights, so I'm usually okay on it." Luigi replied. _Is she always so flirtatious? I love it when she holds my hand, though. He hands are so soft, it just feels like she's pulling you into another world... one of peace... one of love...and I like it. A lot._

"Hey, it's a full moon!" Daisy pointed eagerly. "Night of the werewolf."

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about that," Luigi responded, smiling. "So... what do we talk about? I don't like awkward silences."

"Let's play the Repeating Game!"

"What's that?"

"The Repeating Game is when one person starts by saying two facts about themselves. The second fact always has to be something random about yourself, but the first has to be your answer to the second fact of the person before you. Complicated, huh? Well, you say two things about yourself, I'll continue, and maybe you'll get it."

"Um, okay. I'm Italian and I'm from Brooklyn, New York."

"Good! I'm from Sarasaland, and my favorite color is yellow."

"No duh! My favorite color is green and, uh, my favorite ice-cream flavor is mint chocolate chip. But you knew both of those facts."

"You know I like strawberry ice-cream, but do you know I'm a princess?"

"Of course I did! I'm a plumber, and-"

"Wait, a PLUMBER?"

Luigi looked down and blushed. "I know, it's really not that great."

"No! I just think someone as great as you should have the best job ever!"

"Thanks, I guess."

"So, what's your second fact?"

"My favorite animal is a dog."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what a dog is?" Luigi stared at her, gaping. "A dog is one of the most famous pets on Earth. Everyone in this world has never heard of them? I just can't believe that! They're such wonderful pets!"

"Oh, um, sorry. Okay, my favorite animal is a Yoshi, and my favorite book is Confessions of a Tomboy."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well already, that's why!"

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, isn't this beautiful?"

"Huh?" Daisy looked up and saw a star-filled sky. The full moon shone brightly down on them, at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

Luigi was frantic. What to do, what to do. Should he kiss her? Should he take a chance? Should he risk it? She'd probably slap him! But there'd be a second of love, just a second. NO! It would be much too embarrassing. There was no way he could kiss her.

Daisy was hoping so badly Luigi would kiss her. She had been dreaming of it for so long. Just kiss me already! She screamed telepathically, knowing there was no way he'd do it. He probably doesn't like me, she thought sadly. Should I try to kiss him? There would at least be a second of love, even if a minute later he would punch her or something. Daisy decided against her urge, hopeless.

But would Luigi?

His heart beat two million miles per minute. Should he? At that minute, he felt bravery he never had before. The urge took over, and he grasped her and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Daisy wanted to get up and start dancing. She was kissing the man she loved! HE KISSED HER!

A few seconds later, Luigi pulled away, scared she would hit him. But Daisy pulled him back, and they shared another affectionate moment.

But only a moment. They had reached the bottom, and the couple got off together, still holding hands, with smiles pressed into their faces. There were no words, just love.

**Me: Oh my gosh that took forever! But it's worth it to see my reviewers happy! Sorry if I didn't post soon enough. And if you review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM WHICH I ENCOURAGE, or even just REVIEW, you can post the character's name who you want to recognize you! Everyone wants to recognize someone, so please review!**

**Daisy: REVIEW!**

**Luigi: REVIEW!**

**Rosalina: L-**

**Daisy: NO, SHUSH IT ROSALINA!**

**Rosalina: Chill out, Daisy!**

**Peach: SEE? I'm not the only drama queen! Thy spots thee dramatic qualities! **

**Me: SIGHS!**

**Mario: Bye a bye! **


	6. Bouncing Into the Mushroom Gorge

**Me: Okay, guess WHAT! I am going to be nice to you guys and stay out of this dialogue!**

**Everybody: NOOOOOO! **

**Me: They're so nice...**

**Daisy: (whispers) We're just faking it!**

**Me: I heard that! (fake tears) OKAY, now I'm leaving the dialogue to the characters... Luigi is in charge because I trust him AND he's my favorite character EVER! Don't get mad, Daisy, you're second. Okay, now I will leave.**

**Luigi: Thanks, FFWS! Okay, first up are the thank yous for the reviewers. Ready, everyone?**

**Bowser: WHY DO YOU GET TO BE IN CHARGE! GWAH! **

**Luigi: (swallows) Getting to the Thanking... **

**Toadette: LUIGIFIED531! HI YES HI YES HI! YOUR REVIEW WAS SO NICE! THE DUNKING BOOTH MADE ME GO INTO HILARITY I AM SO WITH YOU!**

**Yoshi: DRAGON19KYOSHI! Thank you for your review! FFWS spent a lot of work on those two parts. A LOT. **

**Daisy: Marshmallow452!**

**Luigi: Marshmallow452!**

**Bowser: Marshmallow452, YOU ARE AWESOME. Because you wanted me, and I AM AN AWESOME KING. **

**Daisy: Yeah, whatever. But for Marshmallow452, Luigi and I are so glad we got in line when we did. I never understood why people rejoice over Peach so much.**

**Luigi: Can you believe some people had no idea I am a plumber?**

**Rosalina: PANDAMONIUM! Thank you for asking to make me more serious. FFWS says it makes the story funny, but I worry maybe I'm being just a tad too mean. By the way, FFWS is happy she's not the only drama queen.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Luigi: OUT OF THE DIALOGUE...**

**Toad: Thanks to THE-ROGUE-PHONEIX! (Did I spell that right?)**

**Mr. L: Luigisgirlfriend... sighs in love... **

**Toad: Eli'isa Kensen**_! _**Thank you for telling FFWS she rocks. Although, she only wrote The Mole: The Lucky Match and this story... Future Fantasy Writer... the REAL one wrote the others. **

**Bowser Jr.:nene1234, FFWS loves when you review... you have almost always been there to review...**

**DK: Farore Grimm, yes, they kissed. Cool, huh? FFWS was waiting for that like FOREVER.**

**Diddy: Unknown Person 838, FFWS says she loves that you're so nice! She thanks you for your kindness. **

**Toadsworth: ericamerica247, thank you for your kindness. That review came close to FFWS's heart.**

**Disclaimer: FFWS only owns King Xavier and Toadalina.**

**Mario: Let's a go!**

**=)**

The next morning, the sun was shining, and Toads were chirping like dying crickets with laryngitis...again...the day at Mushroom Gorge.

Daisy was a little nervous when she saw you could fall off of the mushrooms, but Luigi soothed her by explaining Lakitu would catch you if you fell off. The duo had gone there very early to practice, even Rosalina wasn't there. The Lakitu who was the overnight referee was still there waiting for the day referee to come; several racers practiced at random times, even overnight. Mario Kart officials could get sued if anyone fell off and couldn't come back up.

Hearing Luigi's words, Daisy decided to test out driving over the edge. She pulled the kart up to a cliff and let herself plummet, shrieking wildly, but between laughs. Sure enough, Lakitu caught her within a matter of seconds.

"Dais! What are you doing?" Luigi called.

"Hey! That was fun!" Daisy shrieked happily, and proceeded to drive over the edge five more times till Lakitu yelled at her to stop or he wouldn't catch her anymore.

Luigi shook his head and sighed as he jogged over to talk to Daisy about tactics for the Mushroom Gorge. It was a tough course; even Mario had some trouble with it once in awhile. They had come here early so Luigi could help Daisy, giving her advice.

"Since you don't really know how to drive, I thought maybe I should teach you today," Luigi suggested. "You're going to need to drive a couple of times, you know."

Daisy nodded reluctantly and climbed into the driver's seat. "So... pedal to go, steer, and..."

"And you press this if..." Luigi then showed her patiently how everything worked, till she was driving around areas on flat ground.

"Now, Dais, we're going to try a lap with me driving, then you try, too. Watch what I'm doing," Luigi instructed as he stepped in. Daisy clambered in beside him. It was a tight fit, but perfect for the two lovebirds.

Luigi pressed his foot on the pedal, and they roared off. Daisy watched, fascinated. She had never really studied the way he drove; she had always been busy with items.

"Here come the mushrooms!" Luigi called.

Daisy couldn't help but hope maybe he'd steer off by accident. She did kind of enjoy the fall...maybe if Luigi fell with her, they could kiss on the way down!

"Dais, are you ready? They're coming up!" Luigi shouted.

Daisy emitted a little scream as they bounced through the air. It was simply THRILLING! She enjoyed the procedure all too much. She even felt a little disappointed as they landed on flat ground again.

"More are coming up," Luigi pointed with a free hand, as if sensing Daisy's disappointment.

As they flew across, Daisy exclaimed, "This is FUN, Luig! I'm really going to get to do this?"

"You have to be able to," Luigi responded, a blush crossing his face. There had been one all morning, but it had just faded away, till Daisy expressed her joy.

"Whee!" Daisy yelped, then sobered as they landed. After a sharp turn, Daisy gulped. "It's my turn, right?"

Luigi smiled, nodded, and blushed. He got out of the driver's seat and walked around to the other side, letting Daisy scoot over easily.

Daisy shook out her hands for a moment, then put them on the wheel. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the pedal, and the engine roared to life. Daisy let out a squeal as she maneuvered them forward.

"You're really doing it!" shouted Luigi. "Now steer a little to the right..."

Daisy was thrilled as they bumped through the course. And then she saw the mushrooms ahead.

"WHEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHOA!"

Daisy hurriedly tried to get the kart back under control, but her frantic efforts did nothing. The duo tumbled over off the edge of a mushroom. Daisy peeked at Luigi's face from behind her hands, worried he'd be annoyed, and was relieved to see he was smiling as Lakitu swooped through the air and in one smooth motion, pulled them back up safely into the track right before the mushrooms.

"How come the green ones aren't as bouncier, Luig?" Daisy queried as they bounced over the colorful shrooms.

"Oh, um, I don't know. They...just... aren't!" Luigi blushed. Daisy just laughed and continued to steer as they made a very bumpy landing upon solid ground. "I think we're going to need to work on the landing." he added as they drove through the dark cave.

Daisy let go of the wheel with one hand and waved it, carefree. "Oh, Luig, I think we might need to work on your flirting skills as well!"

Luigi's face could not have been hotter. _MY FLIRTING SKILLS? What is she talking about? That I am stupidly a terrible flirter? That's true, but will she dump me for it? And what kind of thing is that to discuss while driving around in a Mario Kart?_

Meanwhile, Daisy was silently kicking herself. _What did I just say? I sound like Rosalina! And now the poor guy's all embarrassed... I'll do my best to go from here... _"Um... come on, Luig. You know we've, um, had something, um, you know, um, going? You can't pretend what happened, um, last night, uh, didn't, um, happen."

Luigi was flaming red. He knew what Daisy was talking about. The kiss. It was unnecessary to talk about it, and even less necessary to talk about his flirting skills. He couldn't help it he was awful at flirting. Luigi couldn't help but feel a small flicker of annoyance deep inside his chest at Daisy. What kind of person was she to discuss this with him? "I really don't see the point of where this conversation is going, Dais," he said coolly. "Why don't you just practice driving for a little while, and I'll go get something for us to eat. There's a restaurant just around the corner. I'll be back in a few minutes." And he slipped away.

"Wait!" Daisy cried. "You're leaving me all alone?" _Of course he is, stupid. Why'd you have to go say something about his flirting? You love his way of flirting!_

Daisy slumped back on her seat and sighed. Would she ever say the right things to Luigi?

Daisy just hoped the race at Mushroom Gorge went well, even with him annoyed with her.

**Me: Sorry the chapter was so short. I was going to combine this into a different chapter with the actual race, but decided not to... please don't be upset about that.**

**Luigi: And Daisy and I didn't want to have to keep on pretending to be mad at each other.**

**Me: Oh my gosh, they were incredibly uncooperative. I just told them, 'You guys wanted a love story in the first place! Love stories have a plot, it can't just be sunshine and roses!' and... yeah.**

**Daisy: Whatever. I have to go do whatever tomboys do.**

**Luigi: No, you have to go try on your dress.**

**Daisy: No.**

**Luigi: Yes.**

**Daisy: No.**

**Luigi: Yes.**

**Daisy: Whatever.**

**Mario: Bye a bye! **


	7. Daisy's First Drive

**Me: OKAY, HERE I AM! And I have an announcement to make. Even though I would really like to thank all my reviewers every time, that's just too difficult. I thank all of you, though. I love your reviews!**

**Daisy: (whispering) Blah, blah, blah...**

**Bowser: When do I get to make my big appearance?**

**Me: Hush, Bowser! In a couple of chapters. Anyway...sorry for the late update. I've been busy! Like a bee!**

**Peach: Laughs! LOL, FFWS! That was like, totes funny! ROFL!**

**Everyone: (rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina, King Xavier, and someone who is coming up very soon that will make you guys laugh... =)**

**Mario: I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat some spaghetti.**

**Me: (clenches teeth) ...say...it...**

**Mario: It! Bye, now! (exits)**

**Me: ARGH! Bowser, can you fill in?**

**Bowser: (roars)**

**Me: Good enough.**

**=)**

Luigi had returned a few minutes ago and apologized. Daisy, relieved, had returned the apology, explaining it just popped out of her mouth.

_I can't believe I said something like that! _Daisy thought sheepishly. _How much more stupid can I get?_

_ I feel so stupid, stomping away like that. It's not like we're in first grade or anything. _Luigi pondered, sighing. _Daisy must really not like me._

Luigi had returned with two milkshakes, two slices of pizza, and two chocolate bars. He and Daisy were munching away in the kart, Daisy listening intently as Luigi told her the story of Luigi's Mansion.

"And Professor E. Gadd gave me this Poltergust 3000, to suck up all the ghosts so I could rescue Mario," Luigi told. Daisy was fascinated.

"That is so cool, Luig!" Daisy squealed as Luigi completed his tale.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Daisy said earnestly. "You were so brave!"

"Was he?"

The duo turned slowly to see Waluigi staring down at them. "Green Loser, what is Daisy doing with a loser like you? She should be with a real man, like Moi!"

Luigi sighed and turned to Daisy. "It's not worth it."

"Really?" Daisy fumed. "I want to DECK HIM!"

"Oh, not necessary, Princess Daisy," Waluigi chuckled. "If you'll just come with me, you'll be able to compare this Green Loser to me, and see who'd you rather be with."

"Oh, I'd rather be with him," Daisy replied, annoyed.

"I doubt that, Shy One," Waluigi wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed Daisy's arm. "Come along, Princess."

Daisy kicked off her shoes, hiding her feet under her dress, and balled up her fists behind her back, pretending to be helpless as Waluigi pulled her out of the kart. She was such a good actress Luigi even started to get out, worrying Daisy might need some help.

He was very wrong about that fact.

As soon as Daisy and Waluigi were about two yards away from the kart, Daisy yelled, "HII-YAH!" and threw her feet and fists everywhere at once. Waluigi screamed in pain, and after a few minutes, became KOed. Daisy plopped down on the ground, panting, and heard applause behind her. Turning around, she saw Luigi clapping.

"That was awesome, Dais!" Luigi exclaimed, a blush on his face.

"He was pretty strong, though," Daisy winced. "It took me a few minutes. Hey, did you know he's stronger than Bowser? Bowser can go down with two hits. "

"You've fought BOWSER?" Luigi asked incredulously.

"Oh, twice, he comes along, grabs me, and tries to kidnap me. The first time, he was climbing out of my window onto my balcony with me, and since he didn't want me to climb away myself, he goes out first and holds onto my waist so I don't get away. But he left my hands free. So I attacked his arms and beat him. One arm then the other, then KOed. Easy as that. The second time, he opened my bedroom door, four seconds later, he was laying on the ground. End of story."

Luigi was doubled over in laughter. "I know just what you mean."

Daisy smiled and tilted her head slightly. "We'd better get ready, Luig. See, people are starting to come."

"People?" Luigi laughed. "And Yoshis...Koopas...Nokis...Koopa-Troopas ... Paratroopas ... Goombas...Paragoombas... Birdos...Toads...Toadettes...Lakitus..."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Daisy yelped. Luigi just laughed as she hopped back into the kart- in the driver's seat.

"Ready to do your first drive, Dais?" Luigi asked her with a smile.

"I guess so. I'm really nervous, though. I've never really driven in front of anyone before. Except you."

"Don't worry, Dais, you'll be fine. I know you can do this, just stay focused, stay calm, and don't fall off on purpose!" Daisy giggled nervously.

**Luigi and Daisy- 25**

**Mario and Peach- 22**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 21**

**Toad and Toadette- 14**

**Waluigi and Wario-14**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 13**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 9**

**Dixie and Diddy- 7**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 5**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 1**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 1**

**Donkey and Candy- 0**

"READY?" Lakitu hollered.

Daisy gulped and gripped the wheel. Luigi pushed himself onto the back of the kart.

"3!"

"It's okay... breathe Dais..."

"2!"

Daisy pressed her foot on the pedal.  
>"1!"<p>

Luigi patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"GO!"

The Green Fire skidded in a circle, having collected too much energy for the rocket start. Daisy shouted in frustration.

"It's okay, Dais!" Luigi said quickly. "Just drive. You can catch up!" he encouraged.

Daisy pressed so hard their speed rocketed sky high, and Luigi told her to slow down a little bit, knowing they'd never be able to go across the mushrooms at this speed. At that time, the places were as follows:

**1st: Yoshi and Birdo**

**2nd: Mario and Peach**

**3rd: Wario and Waluigi**

**4th: Toad and Toadette**

**5th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**6th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**7th: Dixie and Diddy**

**8th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**9th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**10th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**11th: Donkey and Candy**

**12th: Luigi and Daisy**

As they bounced along the mushrooms, Daisy struggled to stay in control, nearly falling off a couple of times. Luigi encouraged her softly.

"Come on, Dais... you can do it... a little to the right... BULLET BILL!"

Daisy's head whipped around. "WHAT? USE IT!"

Luigi threw it and instantly their kart became a bullet bill, flying through the air. Within a few seconds, they were in eighth- a more respectable place.

The Bullet Bill had taken them across the next set of mushrooms, so the duo was on their second lap, just behind Dixie and Diddy. Dixie Kong was driving like a madwoman, and doing a good job of it, too. Diddy was throwing banana peels in all directions. Daisy did her best to swerve to avoid them, and somehow managed to glide in front of the Kongs. Diddy wailed unhappily.

"The babies are next," Daisy called to Luigi. "Think we can take 'em?"

"Just use a little strategy," he winked.

Daisy did her best, but Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were like the perfect team, working in sync. Baby Luigi was driving, and doing incredibly well, while Baby Mario put out the most strategically placed items you could've imagined. THEN, Luigi and Daisy got a star.

The star. Invincibility. Speed. Luigi used it instantly.

"WHEEEEEEE!" Daisy screeched, delighted. "YEAH!"

Luigi smiled at her enthusiasm, but he was a little nervous. Her driving style was slightly crazy. She drove around the bridge, steering jerkily, making last minute hairpin turns. However, the star was helpful, and the scoreboard improved.

**1st: Yoshi and Birdo**

**2nd: Mario and Peach**

**3rd: Toad and Toadette**

**4th: Wario and Waluigi**

**5th: Luigi and Daisy**

**6th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**7th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**8th: Dixie and Diddy**

**9th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**10th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**11th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**12th: Donkey and Candy**

"Whoa!" Daisy cried, the wheels clipping grass. She jerked unsteadily to the left, and somehow miraculously managed to survive her way to the mushrooms. Unfortunately, the babies saw this opportunity and rushed by them, laughing.

"ARGH!" Daisy shook her fist angrily.

"Concentrate Dais..." Luigi murmured soothingly, grabbing an item. A simple red shell. "Here, I got a red shell. I'll throw it at them." He followed through, flipping the babies skillfully, much to Daisy's relief.

"YO!" Daisy cried as she passed them.

"Fifth... the Wario Bros are our next competition," Luigi pointed out. Daisy nodded and accelerated.

"LET'S A GO!" Daisy hollered. Luigi chuckled.

"Luigi time!" Luigi shouted as he reached for an item box. "Green shell... drat." Of course it missed, as Luigi had been as careless as to fire while they were still on the mushrooms.

"Couldn't you have waited?" An exasperated Daisy turned to him as they drove into their third lap, still in fifth. Luigi shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry..." He looked at her nervously. Daisy just sighed and turned back to driving. The next few moments were uneventful as Daisy swerved through the beginning jerkily. Luigi wished they hadn't fought so he could've given her some more advice. No offense to her, but she was so shaky he knew they'd fall off the mushrooms at any minute. By some miracle, (and a lot of jerky steering) Daisy managed to make it through the first round of mushrooms without any falls. Of course, they hadn't gotten to the most difficult part, in the cave.

"Oh gosh," Daisy navigated helplessly, unable to pass Wario and Waluigi. Dixie and Diddy, who had managed to make their way into sixth, were right on their tail, with the babies right behind. Fortunately, Daisy's steering was so crazy every time they tried to get around her, she'd jerk the wheel in that direction. Luigi smiled when he realized Daisy had no idea she was even doing it.

"Item box!" Luigi exclaimed, grabbing it. "Darn... another green shell."

"Could you wait till we're out of the cave this time?" Daisy asked irritably.

"Sure. But this is the third lap, so I won't have much of a chance to hit someone. And no, I am not throwing it at someone's face."

Daisy grinned.

Luigi swallowed as they came near the end of the cave. This part was definitely one of the toughest parts of Mushrooms Gorge. He hoped Daisy would be able to survive without falling.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Daisy screamed, jerking the wheel every which way. Luigi made a mental note to drive for the rest of the competition.

"Go right!" Luigi directed. "Now push the wheel over that way... ACCELERATE! NOW! No, no, RIGHT! Okay, brake just a bit! Now jerk LEFT! LEFT!"

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as they hit solid ground again. "PHEW!"

"GO, GO, GO!" Luigi shouted.

Daisy pressed the pedal as hard as she could. The speed gauge rattled as it flew its way to the top.

Luigi fired the shell, which went right over the edge. They were right on Wario and Waluigi's tail...

"NO!" Daisy yelped as they crossed the finish line right after Wario and Waluigi.

"Ha, ha! Waluigi time!" Waluigi cackled. "Get it now, Princess?"

"I get that you're annoying," Daisy muttered.

"What'd you say?" Waluigi threatened.

"Nothing!" Daisy gave a sweet smile and popped her foot, looking for all the world like an angel.

"Let's go, Luigi!" Daisy called. "We have a whole day to do whatever we want!" She waved him over, and pulled him away to new adventures that awaited them.

**=)**

**OH. MY. GOSH. That took FOREVER.**

**Daisy: Snore. **

**Luigi: Sorry, she fell asleep...**

**Rosalina: I'll wake her up! (bangs drums)**

**Daisy: AHHHHHHHH! (jumps up and runs a million miles away)**

**Me: Oh, seriously?**

**Luigi: (sigh) I'll go catch her...**

**Rosalina: (huffs)**

**Mario: Review, please!**

**Toadette: HEY THAT WAS MY LINE AND YOU KNOW IT!**

**Mario: I KNOW! I just want to go eat some ice cream, and FFWS won't let me go till I say Bye a bye, so I'm just trying to get this over with!**

**Toadette: Harrumph!**

**Mario: Bye a bye!**

**Me: ONE SEC! Sorry for long wait! Sooo busy! Okay, now Mario!**

**Mario: Harrumphs! Bye a bye!**

**\**


	8. The Big Question

**Me: I am sad.**

**Toadette: DON'T BE SAD FFWS YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Daisy: I think she's the only one that thinks that...**

**Me: I HAVE TO START A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER AND IT TAKES ME FOREVER TO TYPE THESE!**

**Mario: And she has to do the Mole too...**

**Me: And guess what! This morning, I found Mario tied-up next to my computer, saying Pandamonium had kidnapped him to say Bye a Bye. Thanks for that, but you knotted those ropes REALLY TIGHT. **

**Mario: I have rope burns!**

**Me: AND, because of this story, all of the characters in it are staying in a small 'hotel attached to my house just for them. (AKA my computer.) Well, last night Luigi woke me up because he was having nightmares, and wouldn't let me go back to bed till I told me to go bother Daisy. **

**Daisy: Aw, he was being so CUTE though! He slept on the floor by my bed.**

**Luigi: Your beautiful face calmed me...**

**Mario: LOL! Is Luigi actually being ROMANTIC?**

**Peach: Speak for yourself, Mario!**

**Mario: (gulps)**

**Me: Okay, okay. Enough of this madness. I'm not even going to ASK Mario to say Let's a go anymore. My first reviewer will get to say it.**

**Mario: HEY!**

**Me: Serves you right!**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: That's my Bowser. **

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: He's pretty cool.**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: Stupid, though.**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Daisy: (faints while laughing her head off)**

**Luigi: (runs around like a chicken with his head cut off to make sure Daisy is okay)**

**Me: Okay, okay! Luigisgirlfriend, you are the speaker today!**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Let's a go!**

**Me: THAT WAS WONDERFUL! MUCH better than MARIO.**

**Mario: (harrumphs)**

**Me: (cheering) ONE MORE TIME!**

**Luigisgirlfriend: (looks annoyed) Let's a go!**

**=)**

Luigi was hyperventilating.

Luigi was also pacing like a madman.

Luigi was alone outside the pavilion.

Daisy was in the bathroom in the pavilion.

Rosalina was in the pavilion oiling the kart.

Luigi was terrified.

He knew the moment Daisy walked out, he'd probably faint; at her beauty, smile, and what he was planning to ask her. The big question- Would she be his girlfriend?

Sure, the kiss probably told anyone that they were a couple. But Luigi just wanted to make sure it was all legit; he didn't want to assume something and then be wrong. Daisy would hate him, Mario would tease him, and no doubt the Toad Town Times would pick up the story. Toadette and Toadalina had a column for romance gossip stories, and just two weeks ago Luigi's name had been all over it in the story of him refusing Rosalina. He had planned to keep the whole thing private; as it was kind of embarrassing. But no, the fact he wasn't Rosalina's type was broadcasted all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had found out about it, too, topping off all his misery.

Luigi leaned up against one of the pavilion walls, trying to get a hold on his thoughts. _Will Daisy laugh and say we were already a couple because of the kiss? Or will she snicker and say-_

_No. I can't think like that. It's too horrible for words. Besides, she seemed to like me, right?_

Luigi decided to think about what to say. It all depended on the right words. Taking out a notebook, he began.

_**Me: Hey, Dais.**_

_**Daisy: Hey, Luig. **_

_**Me: How ya doing?**_

_**Daisy: Fine. You?**_

_**Me: I'm fine too... but I'll be better if you say yes to what I will ask.**_

_**Daisy: What will you ask?**_

_**Me: Would you like to be my girlfriend?**_

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. As long as everything went according to his little script, the whole affair would go smoothly. Unless she said-

_NO, NO, NO! Don't think that, Luigi! That's one response out of thousands..._

_ ...of other bad responses._

_ Luigi, you are being SO NEGATIVE! Just get a hold of yourself and ask her. Calmly, carefully. She might say yes._

_ Might. 1 percent chance._

_ No, two._

_ Three? Four? Five?_

_ NO, ONE! I'll bet she doesn't even like me! She could be someone like Pauline, who would flirt with or even kiss anybody. _

_ But what about that encounter with Waluigi? She tried to get away from him..._

_ Luigi, he is the grossest, ugliest, most annoying person ever. Would she really want to flirt with HIM?_

_ Pauline did._

_ Well, maybe she's not as stupid as Pauline is! You know how she was. Wearing a two-hundred dollar dress to a fast-food place. Honestly. And she never noticed the bad qualities in anyone, not even Mario._

Luigi's mind seemed to spin out of control, leaving him blank about if Daisy really liked him or not. He liked her. Wasn't this the perfect romance setup right out of the books Toadette was always telling him about?

No. This was real life. _It could not work out. That's just the way it is. I've faced many rejections before; why can't I face another?_

_ Because I love her more._

_ I love her. _

_ I LOVE HER!_

Luigi's head seemed to spin faster than before. He loved her. He wanted her. He didn't want to leave her ever again. He knew he had to fight for her affection.

"Whoa! Geez! Yeah! Sure! Whatever... yeah... um, okay..." Daisy stepped outside, looking at the open door with a weird expression on her face. "Rosalina... you are odd..."

"H-h-h-hey D-d-d-dais," Luigi stuttered.

"Hey, Luig," Daisy smiled brightly.

Luigi's heart slowed a beat. Everything was going according to plan! "How ya doing?"

"Good. You?"

Luigi felt lightheaded. Wait! That was wrong... she was wrong... what was he supposed to say? "DAIS! You're...supposed...to say...FINE!"

"Uhhh...okay. Fine."

"No, no, no! Fine, you?"

"Um, okaaaay," Daisy replied, giving Luigi a weird look. "Fine. You?"

"I'm good-I mean, I'm fine too...but I'll be better if you say yes to what I will ask."

Daisy shrugged. "Okay. Yes."

Luigi stared, his mouth agape. "No!" he sputtered. "You got the line wrong again!"

"Luig! Listen, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Do you mind filling me in?" Daisy asked, exasperated.

"Oh, it's nothing," Luigi murmured. His script had abandoned him. He'd have to make do with the little romantic talent he had.

"Okay. Shall we get back to our house?"

"Wait!" Luigi cried nervously. "I wanted to ask you... do you be to want my girlfriend?"

Daisy stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Do you want to be my g-g-g-girlfriend?" Luigi stammered. _Oh please say yes...please, please, please..._

Daisy closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Oh please don't start tap-dancing...please, please, please..._

"Is that a no?" Luigi sighed.

Daisy's eyed sprang open and she rushed forward to give him a hug. "NO! I mean YES! I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO BAD I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE AWESOME AND YESSSSSS! WOO-HOO!" she paused. "But... what about our kiss? I thought that kinda made us a couple..."

Luigi shrugged. "I wasn't sure, so I figured I'd ask you formally."

"Well... yes!" Daisy cried. "I'm going back to our house now, though. You coming?"

"I have to talk to Mario, but I'll see you there. I'll make dinner when I get home!" Luigi promised as she skipped off. As he ambled off to talk to Mario, a thin figure in a turquoise dress slipped away and ran in the direction of the house.

**Me: Done... finally... ** **Sorry it was short. I just feel too tired to do the dialogue...**

**Reviewers: NOOOOO! **

**Me: Because you guys review... just a little...**

**Toad: You better believe it.**

**Toadette: Cuz tonight's gonna be a good night... yeah, tonight's gonna-**

**Mario: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Toadette: Only everything.**

**Daisy: I just got off the phone with the grumpy caterer. He practically robbed me! It can't cost THAT much for a cake...**

**Me: Mario, just say it already so I can go rest.**

**Mario: No. **

**Me: (sigh)**

**Mario: Bye a bye! **


	9. It'sa Me!

**Peach: (face covers computer screen) Thank you for not kidnapping me yet.**

**Me: (pushes Peach back) Yeah. Guess what. I found Luigi tied to a garden gnome next to me computer this morning!**

**Luigi: Is mad at Marshmallow452. **

**Daisy: It's okay, sweetie!**

**Luigi: (melts)**

**(everyone screams and starts running around like chickens with their heads cut off)**

**Me: NOOOO! LUIGI THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST CHAPTER!**

**Luigi: Oh my gosh, guys! It's just a figure of speech!**

**(everyone blinks and sees a normal Luigi)**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Toadette: OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! HI!**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Mario: (whispering) Please kidnap Toadette next...**

**Me: Yeah! What's up with all this kidnapping?**

**Peach: At least they aren't kidnapping ME!**

**Daisy: Or ME!**

**Peach: But you only got kidnapped, like, once...**

**Daisy: Whatever. **

**Bowser: Hmm... got to increase THAT number...**

**Daisy: (makes fist) Hey, forgetting those two other times I kicked your butt? **

**Waluigi: (rubs backside, wincing)**

**Disclaimer: I only own King Xavier and Toadalina.**

**Me: Enough of this madness.**

**Luigi: Enough of this madness.**

**Mr. L: Enough of this madness.**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Toad: Bowser, do you actually ever SAY anything?**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: Oh, great, some reviewer is probably going to kidnap HIM next to make him say something...**

**Mario: Is hungry.**

**Peach: Come on, Mario! I'll make you a cake! (exits. Mario follows)**

**Me: Oh, by the way, we have a request... Bowser, you must do an Irish jig...**

**Peach: Oh my gosh! You guys know a secret? Bowser takes Irish Step Dancing lessons!**

**Bowser: (does horrible Irish jig)**

**Me: Oh, by the way, Mr. Marshmallow, it turns out that Mario has kidnapped Luigi back, so I'm not going to give you any cake unless you stop kidnapping my characters!**

**Marshmallow 452: Is resentful. **

**Me: (grumbles, looking at watch) Pandamonium, YOU ARE LATE!**

**Pandamonium: Oops, sorry. I was planning my next kidnapping!**

**Me: (grumbles incoherently) If I find one more character tied up next to my computer...**

**Pandamonium: Let's a go!**

**=)**

Mario and Luigi were arguing.

"Weegee, listen. You got to meet Peach when we started going out!"

"Mario! She was kidnapped, and we were saving her. TOGETHER. You aren't partners with Daisy and me." Luigi reasoned. "Besides, I know you're going to botch this up."

"Of course I wouldn't do THAT!" Mario insisted. "You know I am a loyal, sweet, kind, brother."

"You mean, a backstabbing, untrustworthy brother who was the same guy who promised me he'd be my partner for Mario Kart and then went behind my back and paired up with his girlfriend?" Luigi asked smugly. "Listen, Mario, wait a little longer till she likes me too much to even care about my brother."

"Come on, Weegee, you owe me one. Remember when you were at Peach's castle when we were eating cake and you _fell into it?_"

"She already liked you a lot..." Luigi murmured. "Besides, I paid you back when you paired up with Peach for Mario Kart."

"But, Weegee, if you had been my partner, you wouldn't be Daisy's. And if you weren't Daisy's partner, then she wouldn't be your girlfriend. And if she wasn't your girlfriend, we wouldn't be having this argument right now. See, I got you and Daisy together. I deserve to meet your new girlfriend." Mario smiled. "See how good I'm getting at using logic? It's actually really fun!"

Luigi grumbled a bit. "Why do you always use logic at the most inconvenient times?"

"Because then I always win the argument!" Mario gloated.

"Only one!" Luigi retorted. And THEN... they had a bit of a shouting match.

"Daisy wouldn't have liked you if it weren't for me!"

"Well, who would she be attracted to then? YOU?"

"My manliness coaxes all girls in!"  
>"Yeah, right! You're so fat, I'm surprised you can stand up!"<p>

"I am not fat!"

"Yeah, you're not! You're obese!"

"I AM NO- wait, what does obese mean?"

"Super fat, Mario Mario!"

"Well- you're on a diet!"

"At least I'm not fat!"

"At least it makes me stronger!"

"And flabbier!"

"Argh!" Mario clutched his head. "Just stop! Stop! Stop!" He turned to his brother, annoyed. "Why are you so against this, anyway?"

"Because you'll botch it up, I know you will!" Luigi cried in desperation.

"Luigi, if she's really your girlfriend, she won't care about me. But if she's not-" Mario paused, a serious look on his face, "-then I will be of importance. Think of it as a test, to see how loyal she can be."

Luigi gulped. He was risking his girlfriend, the only one whom he truly loved. And it all rested in the hands of- Mario? This was a disaster in the making!

**=)**

Daisy was calmly sitting on the bed in her room, or... not calmly. She had attached a miniature basketball hoop to the far wall, and was chucking mini basketballs at it while loud music blasted. She checked her watch.

"Gosh, five o'clock already! Where's Luig, anyway? He's supposed to be here to make dinner! Not like I care about dinner... just him. Maybe he stopped to get groceries or something..."

Rosalina had arrived just after Daisy did with red-rimmed eyes. She went straight to her room and slammed the door. Daisy truthfully was grateful. She didn't feel like putting up with the bossy princess tonight... especially without Luig.

Daisy swung her legs over the side of the bed and turned off the music. Hopping up, she pulled off her socks and walked out the door to see if Luig came in and her music had drowned out the sound of the door opening.

It hadn't. Luigi's room was empty, as well as the kitchen and living room. Daisy flopped down on the couch in annoyance.

"Dais!"

"Luig!"

The door opened to reveal...

LUIGI!

Ha, had you going there a second.

But with Luigi was a man Daisy recognized from Mario Kart. He was slightly shorter then Luigi, about the height of Daisy herself, and wore a red shirt and cap with blue overalls. His mustache was nicely groomed, (but Daisy thought Luigi's was cuter) and his blue eyes looked just like Luigi's own.

"It a me, a MARIO!" The red man hollered. Daisy raised her eyebrows and giggled. "Wow bro. She is HOT!"

"Huh?"

"MARIO!" Luigi buried his face in his hands.

"No, seriously," Mario continued. "She'd never measure up to Peachy, but...bro, have you kissed her lately?"

"MARIO!"

"Is that all you can say, bro?" Mario asked, annoyed. "'Mario!'"

"Maybe, if you keep being so annoying!"Luigi hissed.

"It's okay, Luig," Daisy laughed. "I know how annoying brothers can be." She took his hand and led him to the kitchen, with Mario trailing behind. "Now why don't you make dinner?" she asked with a smile that melted Luigi.

"Sure... how does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" he asked with a happy sigh.

"Wonderful!" Daisy exclaimed, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luigi promptly turned ten shades of red.

"Ooh!" Mario exclaimed.

Luigi ignored his brother and began to boil the spaghetti. (I'm sorry if you don't boil spaghetti, but I don't know how to cook!) Daisy came over and sat next to him as he stirred the sauce together.

"Bro, watch out, she's sitting next to you!" Mario alerted him.

"And there's a problem with that?" Daisy asked, annoyed.

"Nah, just letting him know." Mario shrugged.

Daisy sighed. _It seems like he's just trying to interrupt every single romantic moment we have! I wish he would just go away. I still like Luig, but not his brother. Especially the way he tries to always be the center of attention. Poor Luig; having to put up with him all the time! Maybe I should just say something and risk Mario noticing. Or should I wait till we have some privacy?_

"You know, Luigi, I think you're really cute when you're cooking," Daisy giggled. Luigi immediately dropped the spoon he was stirring with into the sauce.

"Daisy, you're distracting me!" he protested.

"And you know you like it," she teased, leaning in closer.

"Ooh, watch out, bro! She's gonna try something!"

Daisy turned to him, annoyed. "I was just going to kiss him!"

Mario wiggled his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you rather kiss-" insane wiggling "-someone like me?"

"LIKE YOU?" Daisy screeched. "All YOU'RE doing is embarrassing Luig!"

"You tell him, Dais," muttered Luigi.

"Listen, Miss Daisy, my brother is a cowardly wimp, if you haven't already noticed." Mario announced. "If you want to make the biggest mistake of your life and be with him, go ahead. Just don't come crying to me when you want an actual man to support and love you."

Daisy gasped, shocked.

Mario smirked.

Luigi sniffed and buried his face in his hands.

"See, what did I say?" Mario taunted. "Just look at him now! All crying, and cowardly, and just plain stupid. Would you really like a man like that? Would you, Princess Daisy? Someone who can't even stand up for himself?"

"NO!" Daisy shouted. "NO, NO, NO! HE'S NOT STANDING UP TO HIS BROTHER, SURE! BUT HE COULD STAND UP TO SOMEONE ELSE! HE'S NEVER KNOWN YOU THINK THESE THINGS ABOUT HIM, YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU THINK HE FEELS? AND YET YOU'RE SO INSENSITIVE, YOU TRY TO MAKE ME DUMP HIM AND TAKE YOU INSTEAD! WHY WOULD I WANT YOU, A HEINOUS BACKSTABBER, INSTEAD OF HIM, A SWEET, LOVING, KIND, MAN WHO TREATS ME BETTER THAN YOU EVER WOULD? AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HE'S UPSET, AND I'M MAD AT YOU! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE, MR. MEAN OLD MARIO!" Daisy quickly sat down next to Luigi and gave him a hug. "It's okay, you know I don't think those things about you."

Mario smiled. "Nice work, Miss Daisy. You have passed my little test."

"WHAT?" Daisy exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Luigi shouted, lifting his head from his hands.

"Bro, you remember when we were arguing, I said that stuff about if she was really your girlfriend, she wouldn't care about me?"

"Oh." Luigi said in a small voice. Daisy squeezed him tighter.

"You know, Mario, I just wish you could've done it in a way that didn't make Luigi feel so bad," Daisy scolded.

"Sorry." Mario looked down at his shoes.

Luigi stood up. "Well, I've got to finish making dinner. Can you stay, Mario?"

"Nope, the only reason I came was for the test. Peach is expecting me. She's making a veggie cake. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." Mario headed towards the door.

"Bye!" Daisy called.

After he was gone, the couple stared into each other's eyes, overcome with love for one another. And for once, Luigi was the one to start the kiss. We'll see you next time when Luigi says...

"MAMMA MIA! The spaghetti is burning!"

**Me: And that's it!**

**Mario: They made me too mean!**

**Me: But, Mario, you explained it all at the end!**

**Mario: I STILL SEEMED MEAN! WAHHH! **

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Peach: Oh, Mario, you're not mean! I love you!**

**Luigi: ...**

**Daisy: ...**

**Luigi: (kisses Daisy)**

**Daisy: (kisses Luigi)**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: Review!**


	10. A Conversation Somewhat Solves a Problem

**Me: And I'm back!**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: And I see that someone has taken my idea of using dialogue in author's notes. You know who you are.**

**Luigi: FFWS just finished her mole chapter.**

**Me: *yawns***

**Daisy: WHO IS THE MOLE?**

**Mario: Uh, wrong story!**

**Kammy: Darn it! I like that story!**

**Toadbert: You got executed.**

**Peach: I like it too... I'm not so stupid in that one...**

**Me: *gulps***

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: Oh, okay, um, thank you for not kidnapping anybody...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina and King Xavier. **

**Daisy: (whispering) Actually, please do kidnap someone... FFWS is running out of ideas for Author's Notes...**

**Me: NO!**

**Daisy: Just not me...**

**Bowser: Ooh, can I do another Irish Jig?**

**(everyone gasps and looks at him)**

**Mario: He speaks!**

**Bowser: (dances Irish jig)**

**Everyone Else: ...**

**Me: Oh, and go to the poll on FFW's profile and VOTE! I beg you!**

**Everyone Else: ...**

**Bowser: (dances Irish jig)**

**Ericamerica247: Hey, everybody!**

**Me: Thank goodness you're here!**

**Bowser: (dances Irish jig again)**

**Ericamerica247: Also, please read my story, My Luigi And Daisy Story!**

**Me: Ooh! That's pretty good! I also saw that thing about the Luaisy fan thing... I WISH I COULD POST THAT ON MY PROFILE! (pauses. Eyes widen) ...hey...gotta go talk to my sister... (runs off to who knows where)**

**Ericamerica247: Well, I'm just going to go ahead... Let's a go!**

**=)**

Daisy was eating pancakes.

Covered in sweet syrup, these masterpieces were a delicacy she'd always love.

"Like them, Daisy?" Luigi was leaning against the kitchen counter, looking at her with a pleased expression as she wolfed down her seventh pancake, which actually is a lot, even for Daisy.

"Yewth," Daisy nodded, her mouth full. "Wewth Theletis!" (Yes, they're delicious)

Luigi smiled. "You're the third person ever to taste my cooking."

Daisy raised her eyebrows and swallowed. "Really? Who are the other two?"

Luigi grinned. "Mario, and Rosalina."

Daisy's face darkened a bit at the mention of Rosalina. "Why Rosalina?"

Luigi shrugged. "I've just spent a lot of time with her, I guess. Like when she came over for a visit, and stayed for dinner."

Daisy sighed and forked up another bite of pancake. "Do you like her?"

"Sure. Why not? She's nice, she's my friend. Why shouldn't I like her?"

"I meant, like, LIKE her."

Luigi looked really uncomfortable. "Well, no. She's not really my type, and...I kinda sorta like someone else, too."

"Who?" Daisy probed.

"Look, Dais, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this. What if Rosie hears us? The race is in the afternoon today, so she should still be here." Luigi lamented. "Please stop nagging me."

"Sorry," Daisy sighed.

"What about you? Do you like Waluigi?" Luigi teased.

"Ew! NO! Why would anyone like a creep like him?" Daisy squealed. "Besides, I like someone else, too."

Luigi suddenly looked interested. "Who?"

"You!"

Luigi became very fascinated with the floor, and his face turned ten shades of red.

"Sooo, I told you. You need to tell me."

Luigi was still speechless from the amazing bullet that had been shot at him just seconds before. _She likes me! SHE LIKES ME! Why shouldn't I tell her? _"I-I-I-I-I you like too, Dais. I mean, I like you too, Dais."

Daisy giggled and scraped her plate, bringing the remains of syrup and pancake to her mouth. "You're so sweet, Luig."

Luigi promptly turned purple.

"I'm not going to bite you!" Daisy protested, getting to her feet and picking up her plate. "I only bite my enemies." She carried the plate to the sink.

"Well, that's friendly of you, Dais," Luigi remarked, watching her rinse the plate off.

"I know, right!" Daisy exclaimed, then headed back to sit next to him. There was a pause as Daisy waited for Luigi to say something, and he was mentally searching his brain for something, ANYTHING he could possibly say to her that could confirm her likings for him and make sure she wasn't just joking or something. He had been through many times.

"So... Daisy. We have the morning to ourselves. I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you more about karting?"

"Oh, yes!" Daisy squealed in excitement. "I'm really bad at it so far..."

"You'll get better!" Luigi smiled at her, blushing like a maniac.

"Only if you teach me." She leaned her head against Luigi's shoulder.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Rosalina strolled in, dressed beautifully, as always. Daisy looked down and remembered she was still in her pajamas. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to take off her tank top and sweat pants. Luigi, too, was ready for the day. Daisy felt a little twinge of embarrassment.

"Well, I'd better go change!" Daisy announced, hopping up. "I'll be back in a few!" She knew she shouldn't be leaving them alone together, but it was better than feeling like the odd one out.

After she had left, Rosalina walked over to the pancakes and served herself. "I see you made your quality pancakes, hm?" she smiled, and Luigi had to pinch himself to keep from thinking about how pretty she was. _Luigi, you have a girlfriend! You can't think that and just forget about Dais. Rosalina is not your type, anyway. Just forget about her. Do not even think about Rosie!_

"Y-y-yes," Luigi stuttered.

"I hope your little girlfriend enjoyed them," Rosalina said sweetly.

Luigi's jaw nearly hit the floor. "How did you know?"

"I tend to know things. Mostly because of hearing you ask her after Mario Kart yesterday." Rosalina told him. "Besides, can anyone say 'flirtatious?' You two have been romancing left and right! It's so obvious you like each other! And when you like each other, you become boyfriend and girlfriend. That's just the way it is." When Luigi opened his mouth to protest, Rosalina held up a hand to stop him. "Don't shy away from the truth, Luigi. Anyway, if you like me more, that's okay. You can break up with her, and we can go out instead."

"I don't usually go out with people who lock my girlfriend in a pavilion all night," Luigi murmured.

Rosalina didn't hear him. "Seriously, Luigi. It's okay."

By now, Daisy had finished dressing. She was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to each and every word they said.

"Rosie, Daisy is my girlfriend. I can't just dump my girlfriend like that."

"Oh, you KNOW you like me more."

"Rosie!" Luigi ran a hand through his hair (he had not donned his hat yet, as it was still early in the day.) "You have to respect the fact that I'm going out with Daisy right now!"

"I just don't understand why you're going out with her instead of me!" Rosalina cried. "You used to send me flowers and cookies. You used to always blush when I was around. You would flirt with me, and we would hug, and now it's all over. You barely talk to me!"

"I would, Rosie, but it seems you're trying to sabotage my relationship with Daisy," Luigi told her firmly. "I still like you as a friend, but we just aren't right for each other. That high-school relationship was when we were naive, and I'm sure I didn't understand that we weren't meant for each other."

"Oh, Luigi! I still love you! Why can't you love me back?"

Luigi sighed. "I admit, a little part of me loves you still. But my heart tells me _Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. _And I know that I really love her instead.

Tears were trickling down Rosalina's face. "Oh, Luigi," she whispered.

"It's alright, it's alright." Luigi drew Rosalina into an embrace, and she clutched him. "I'll always be your friend, and who knows, maybe Daisy isn't right for me. I believe she is now, but maybe I'm wrong. I'm just following my heart."

Daisy was slightly annoyed he still loved Rosalina a bit, but she knew he probably couldn't help it. She was beautiful, and probably nice when she didn't think someone was trying to steal her boyfriend. Daisy thought regretfully she'd probably do the same things to somebody who tried to steal Luigi from her.

Rosalina sniffed and stood up. "I better go back to my room...my makeup is running, isn't it?"

Luigi nodded. Daisy was shocked. _Who wears makeup at ten o'clock in the morning?_

Rosalina hurried out of the room to her own bedroom, and Daisy descended the stairs to where Luigi was wrapping up some of the remaining pancakes.

"So, Dais, you're quite the spy."

"What?" Daisy looked up in alarm.

"Dais, if you think you were spying well, you're crazy. For one thing, you came down the second after Rosalina left. Also, you're wearing orange and yellow, which are kind of hard to miss, and third, while we were talking, you gasped really loud. REALLY loud."

Daisy giggled and put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay," Luigi smiled at her. "I guess now I don't have to tell you about our conversation."

"Well, I did find some of it fascinating," Daisy settled herself on a stool next to the kitchen counter. "For one thing, you guys went out in high school?"

"Oh, yes. Strangely enough, we were both quite popular. Rosalina was pretty, friendly, and smart, and I was smart and nice enough, I guess, but I think that I got popular just because I was going out with her. Before we were, I had a few friends, but wasn't really well known."

"Interesting," Daisy mused. "I wonder, if you weren't going out with her, would've you still liked high school?"

"I have to say, not as much. I ended up with a lot of friends because of her, and we had a very good relationship. But after a while, it just lost its spark." Luigi was quiet for a moment. "A little part of me still loves her, but most of me doesn't. If anyone, I'd love you, Dais."

"Really?" Daisy felt like she was soaring through the air and spinning, with the dazzling light of the sun glowing in her eyes, the wonderfulness of it all leaving her breathless.

Luigi was now a nervous breakdown. His face was flame red. He had never been so bold. _What was I doing? It just popped out of my mouth...she'll hate me now! Oh gosh, oh gosh! I never should have said something as stupid as that!_

"So..."

_Please don't say a thing about it...please don't say a thing about it... _Luigi crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed the outcome would be good.

"...you said something about teaching me about karting today?"

"Oh, yes!" Luigi exclaimed, glad to be on this topic.

"Yeah. I think I seriously need to get better. You saw me on Mushroom Gorge."

'That was on one of the harder tracks..." Luigi muttered. He looked up. "I should've let you do Moo Moo Meadows. It's one of the easier ones."

"Oh, it's alright, Luig!" Daisy chirped. 'I love to be challenged!"

"...well that's good then."

"So shall we begin?"

"We shall!" Daisy agreed.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Luigi exclaimed, grabbing Daisy's arm. "We should invite Rosalina to join us. She's pretty knowledgeable about Mario Karting too, you know."

Daisy arched an eyebrow. "Well..."

"Listen, Dais...I feel so bad for her. You saw what I just had to do to her. How do you think that would feel if I said that to you?" Luigi asked desperately. "I think we would have fun! She's really a great person."

Daisy still looked hesitant, but she nodded slowly.

"Yes!" Luigi stuck his fist in the air. "Luigi's number one! LET'S A GO!"

**=)**

**Me: Done! Whew...**

**Rosalina: That actually was annoying. I had to use up all of my contact solution to do fake tears.**

**Luigi: Wait. You wear contacts?**

**Bowser: I do too! (dances Irish jig happily)**

**Rosalina: Yes...**

**Daisy: Can I steal them?**

**Peach: Stealing is not nice! Daisy, no swiping! Daisy, no swiping!**

**Everyone Else: ...**

**Peach: ...heh...heh...**

**Me: Well, I'm starting my next chapter right now, so sorry for this short dialogue, but you gotta do what you gotta do.**

**Mario: Bye a-**

**Me: NO! Luigi is going to say it.**

**Luigi: Ooh, really?**

**Mario: NO!**

**Me: (firmly) Mario, you've abused the privilege. **

**Mario: (bawls and runs out of the room)**

**Me: No! Wait! (runs out after him)**

**Daisy: Wait! FFWS! You have to type the next chapter! (runs out after her)**

**Luigi: Wait! Daisy! I was going to kiss you as an addition to the dialogue! (runs after her)**

**Bowser: Wait! Green Stache! I was going to steal your hat! (runs out after him)**

**Rosalina: Wait! Bowser! I was going to teach you some Irish jig tips! (runs out after him)**

**Waluigi: Wait! Rosalina! I was going to flirt with you! (runs out after her)**

**Wario: Wait! You guys! Come back!**

**Toad: Yeah! (Wario and Toad follow)**

**Toadette: ...**

**Toadette: Okay! Bye a bye a bye!**


	11. Tips and Tricks

**Me: I'm ba-a-ack! Oh ye-e-a-ah! **

**Daisy: Wait, you consider that a good thing?**

**Me: (bursts into tears)**

**Daisy: Oops.**

**Luigi: It's alright, sweetheart.**

**Rosalina: Well, in this chapter, we are going to see the catastrophe of what Luigi, Daisy, and I can have when we're together, and I think that was bad grammar but I DON'T CARE!**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement and dances an Irish jig)**

**Waluigi: (yawns) Can we get to the point already?**

**Me: Here is a question: What IS the point of this dialogue? Maybe we should stop doing it...**

**Reviewers: NO!**

**Me: KIDDING!**

**Me:...I HOPE you guys would say that...**

**Toad: Everyone is probably sick of FFWS though.**

**Me: (bursts into tears again)**

**Toad: (rolls eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina and King Xa-a-avier and thsi whole story aso don't you guys go and steal my awesome work!**

**...and I mean that.**

**Everyone Besides Me: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: Okay, well you guys, remember when I said I was starting this IMMEDIATELY after my last chapter? Well, I am, and I didn't even post my new chapter, so I really don't know who reviewed first. Sooo, I'm sorry that we're having Mario say Let's A Go today. Next time I'll use TWO reviewers to make it up to you guys- the last chapter and this chapter! **

**Wario: Too...many...words...**

**Me: Well, too bad, cause we're starting!**

**Mario: Let's a go!**

**=)**

The trio- Luigi, Rosalina, and Daisy were standing in the street in front of their little house. The Green Fire sat in front of them, gleaming.

Daisy was first to speak. "So...where do we start?"

Luigi smiled at her. "Maybe we should work on not driving jerkily."

Daisy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that'd really help."

Rosalina stepped forward. "So why don't you get in, Daisy?" Her tone was cool, but she gave a light smile.

Daisy smiled back. "Sure!" She jumped in, not even bothering to use the door. Luigi laughed and clambered on the back, leaving Rosalina to squish in beside Daisy.

"Okay, so start it up," Rosalina instructed. Daisy obediently started up the Green Fire and turned to the other princess. "Now move forward."

Daisy swiveled through the streets. After they'd completed a lap around the block, it was obvious she needed some training.

"OKAY!" Rosalina announced. "I have a list..."

Luigi and Daisy stared at her. "You took NOTES?"

_Daisy needs to work on:_

_-smooth driving_

_-come on, Daisy, can't you go any faster?_

_-don't swerve at the last minute. Always look ahead at what's to come._

_-braking-don't do it when you think you're going too fast. You can never go too fast!_

_-left turns taken too wide_

_-right turns almost hit the curb_

_-turning without hitting curb in front_

_-relax. Loosen up. _

**-**_tricks?_

Daisy rubbed her head as if the many items on the list was giving her a headache- which it was. "I don't know if I can do all this..."

"You can! And you will," Luigi argued. "So, smooth driving. Act like your hands are stuck in molasses and slowly turn the wheel. Don't make last minute turns, look ahead at what's to come. We'll work on going faster when we finish doing all these other bad points, except for maybe tricks. Try it again, Dais."

Daisy carefully maneuvered the kart around the block. She solved the problem of making last minute turns, but she still drove jerkily; with every jerk Luigi and Rosalina winced.

"Molasses!" Rosalina exclaimed halfway through. Daisy still couldn't do it right.

"Here," Luigi climbed over the seat and helped Rosalina climb on the back. He put his hands on Daisy's and carefully helped them turn at the right times.

Daisy was only half aware of what she was doing and where she was going. Luigi's hands were so warm...

"Now turn to the left like this." Luigi carefully helped her maneuver the kart around the block.

At the end, Daisy and Luigi both kept their hands on the wheel, neither one wanting to let go.

"Do you think you can try it yourself?" Luigi asked breathlessly. Daisy nodded, speechless. Luigi removed his hands from the wheel regretfully and nodded to her as a signal she should begin.

Daisy took a deep breath and pressed the pedal. She began to work her way down the street. It was downhill, so she could pick up speed more easily; however, she nearly bumped into the curb once. Luigi caught the wheel just in time, and Daisy began to move forward again. She then repeated the trip around the block almost flawlessly.

In those areas.

Rosalina marked her clipboard and stood up on the back. "All right! Good work, D-yeah, good work! Those turns need some work though."

"Obviously." Daisy sighed.

"You're taking them much too wide when it's a right turn! And the left turns are bumping up against the curb! Can you drift?"

"Drift? Uh, what's that?" Daisy asked nervously.

Rosalina sighed, and she and Luigi then proceeded to explain to Daisy what drifting was. They hopped out of the kart so they could get a better view of what she did while she drifted.

"Oh, I get it!" Daisy shouted. She sped down the street and took the turn so fast Luigi and Rosalina couldn't see a thing she did.

Luigi crossed his arms and waited for a naughty Daisy to return with a devilish smile on her face.

"Dais."

"What, Luig?" Daisy seemed cheerful, especially because she had succeeded in annoying them.

"Do it again, slower."

Daisy sighed in disgust. She clambered back into the kart and took off again, this time taking the turn extra slow. She managed a pathetic-looking drift, ending up nearly flying over onto the sidewalk, and left about a dozen marks on the curb. Luigi groaned and Rosalina buried her face in her hands. "Well, I see we have our work cut out for us."

**=)**

It was a half hour later, and Daisy STILL wasn't getting it. Rosalina was busy coaching her on different techniques to use on drifting, and Luigi was sitting on the sidewalk, fashioning some ramps out of wood to use for teaching Daisy how to do tricks.

"You have to loosen up!" Rosalina insisted, shaking Daisy's arm. "Relax! Don't be so stiff! And position your foot like this, or you'll take the turn too wide!"

Daisy sighed, clearly trying to listen to Rosalina's instructions. "I'll try that. But remember, this is my first time!"

"I know!" Rosalina exclaimed, frustrated. "That's why we're teaching you!"

"Okay, okay!" Daisy backed up, hands in front of her. "I'll try!"

After failing the drift yet again, she continued the lap, and Rosalina turned to Luigi with a sigh. "Want to switch jobs?"

"Sure, I guess," Luigi agreed, scratching the knife on the wood. "but do you really know how to carve ramps?"

Rosalina sighed and shook her head. "She's just so headstrong! And she gets so impatient! And she just won't _get_ it!"

Luigi shrugged and smiled, while Daisy came back around."Sorry to hear that, Rosie. Just...I don't know. How did YOU learn?"

"How did she learn what?" asked Daisy, hopping out of the kart.

"Nothing," replied Rosalina. "You still need to work on your drift. Try to angle the wheel more to the left."

"Does that mean I have to do it again?" Daisy complained.

"Yes," Luigi and Rosalina answered simultaneously. Daisy groaned and climbed back into the driver's seat with a sigh.

"Remember to keep your arms relaxed and loose!" Rosalina called after the princess as she began to roar down the road. "And angle the wheel to the LEFT!" As Daisy continued, Rosalina sighed and turned, burying her face in her hands. "I can't watch her fail again."

Luigi studied Daisy beginning the drift. "If you were looking, you wouldn't have to anyway."

"What?" Rosalina spun around, just in time to see Daisy execute a perfect drift. "Oh my gosh, she did it!"

As Daisy took the turn that brought her onto the street where Luigi and Rosalina were waiting, she attempted another drift. Like the first, she perfected it, but at the last moment, one of the tires of the kart got caught on the curb. The kart screeched to a stop, but Daisy was still propelled forward. With a squeal, she flew forward right into Luigi.

"AHHH!" Luigi screamed as a flying Daisy knocked him over.

"Whoa!" Daisy cried. "That was fun!" She lay spread next to Luigi, who was sprawled on the ground, eyes wide.

"That...was...FREAKY," Luigi said breathlessly.

"Oops," Daisy put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, sweetie!" She started to hurry to her feet.

"It's honey, okay," Luigi stuttered. "I-I-I mean it's okay, okay. I mean, it's okay, h-h-h-honey."

Daisy giggled, but Rosalina wore a scowl on her face that was quite unusual. "Let's continue," the star princess said briskly. "How about we try that one more time, and then we move onto tricks?"

"Sounds good!" Daisy exclaimed, dusting herself off.

Luigi nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll hurry to finish another ramp for more tricks."

"Okay, Daisy, go!" Rosalina hustled Daisy into the Green Fire. Daisy looked over her shoulder, annoyed at how Rosalina was pushing her forward.

"Geez," Daisy murmured under her breath. She glanced at Luigi, but the adorable plumber was busy carving. Sighing, she pressed her foot to the pedal and the engine roared to life.

After Daisy rounded the corner with an almost flawless drift, Rosalina turned to Luigi. "Ugh, did she hurt you?"

"No..." Luigi looked at the galaxy guardian suspiciously. "Why? It was fine, just a little scary at first."

"Doesn't she just drive you crazy?" Rosalina ranted. "She's so...annoying!"

"Not to me," Luigi replied, busily carving.

"Whatever," Rosalina dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand.

Daisy rounded the corner again. Her drift was taken too wide, but Luigi just stood up and began to place the ramps on the street while Rosalina explained what Daisy had to do.

"So as soon as your kart leaves the ground, you can have a choice of different actions to perform." Rosalina explained. "Luigi better go with you this time around till you get the hang of it."

Luigi and Daisy entered the kart, and took off. As they neared a ramp, Luigi turned and smiled at Daisy. "Ready?"

All of a sudden, they were airborne. Daisy gulped and swung out as Luigi leaped up with his fist in the air.

Their kart sparkled and they sped up! As they flew in the air after another ramp, Daisy leaped into the air and twirled. Luigi laughed and did an indescribable jump.

"See, that wasn't so hard," Luigi smiled at his girlfriend as they returned to Rosalina.

"Daisy, you're jumping too slow!" Rosalina called. "Try it again!"

Daisy sighed and turned back to the kart. "Yeah, not too hard. This is pretty fun, though. I guess this'll pay off when we go to Toad's Factory!"

**=)**

**Me: Really short; just want to say hey, and read my sister's new chapter!**

**Peach: It is SO GOOD!**

**Worthless: I am so STRONG...**

**Mario: Not as strong as me!**

**Bowser: Actually, that isn't quite accurate...**

**Me: Anyway, I gotta go read my sister's story, so REVIEW, and GOOD-BYE!**


	12. Broken Promises and Stomping Feet

**Me: Hi, people!**

**Daisy: Or reviewers!**

**Future Fantasy Writer: It took FFWS **_**too long**_** to update this story.**

**Me: Geez, geez! I'm typing!**

**Luigi: Yeah! We've been bored!**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Peach: Yeah! Kidnap us!**

**Everyone: (forms a kick line) KID-NAP US! KID-NAP US!**

**Me: NO! Anyway, to get to responses...**

**Bellatrix-Everdeen: NO! We can't have you die! You are such a nice reviewer! That was one of the nicest reviews I've ever received! I will tell Daisy then...**

**Daisy: I know, right? I am SO well loved! Everyone likes me!**

**Luigi: Especially me...**

**Pandamonium: LOL! Stuffed Luaisy? I'd like to see that in your next review...**

**Luigified531: The drama isn't over yet...**

**SomeMarioFanGirl: You changed your name! Cool! Thanks for the review.**

**Lightning-Dash: It's actually really weird. I always check over my grammar and spelling and stuff before I post (and my sister does too) and I do it on Word anyway, so it spell checks it for me. Probably FanFiction messes it up, but I'll be more careful anyway. Can't hurt!**

**nene1234: I was seriously on the verge of crying when I heard you couldn't update over the summer. I love your own story so much! Thanks for your review.**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Aw, thanks! That's pretty encouraging, even though when I'm typing this it sounds cheesy.**

**Unknown Person 838: LOL! Is ten good or bad?**

**GrahamCrack254: TELL ME WHY YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME! Anyway, I thought it was funny when they were like that too. =) Has Luigi ever been calm?**

**MetalKiwi: Thanks! You're overdoing it on the nice! Anyway, I'm sorry to say there will be a lot of tension...poor Rosalina just won't get over it. =)**

**Luigified531: Hey! I reviewed FIRST!**

**SomeMarioFanGirl: Me too!**

**Me: Okay, go ahead!**

**Luigified531: Let's...**

**SomeMarioFanGirl: A go! **

**Luigified531: Okey...**

**SomeMarioFanGirl: Dokey!**

**=)**

Daisy stepped up onto the back of the Green Fire, where the item handler would sit, and shielded her eyes with her hand. She looked out over Toad's Factory. Some of it was inside a cave-like area, but parts were outside.

With a sigh, she noticed a large river flowing strongly under the wide bridge. More disappointment reflected in her face when she saw the little conveyor belts that would try to push them off the side.

There was also mud covering a good portion of the end, with only moving rainbow-speed boosters allowing them to shoot through it. Daisy lowered her hand to her side and groaned. At least she didn't have to drive.

_Why am I so nervous about the river? _Again, she glanced over the opening yawning wide to the large body of fast-moving water.

"It'll be all right, Dais. It's the same as falling off a cliff." Daisy turned with a gasp, surprised. Luigi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, no, it's totally fine." Daisy again looked over the course. All of a sudden, she noticed a huge glass window. The end of the cave had a larger ceiling, and it went straight upright so a window could fit on either end. All of a sudden, Daisy saw gigantic metal feet stomping up and down!

Horrified, Daisy let out a little squeak. When Luigi turned, concerned, she pointed, her arm shaking. "We could be crushed!" Daisy hadn't believed she'd come here to DIE!

Luigi took her hand, his own shaking. He had never been this bold with a girl before. "It would be only temporary, Dais. And I won't let it happen."

"Promise?"

Luigi looked down into her big blue eyes and squeezed her hand. "Promise."

Daisy let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, we'd better get ready!" She hopped down with the agility of a true athlete.

Luigi leaped off himself, only to stumble and fall flat on his face, which instantly became a charming shade of red. Daisy giggled and offered him a hand. He accepted it, and she pulled him to his feet, only to have him trip over them yet again. He groaned and scrambled to his feet yet again, this time refusing her offered help.

"I wonder where Rosalina is," Daisy mused, looking around.

"She already fixed up our kart. She's probably in the stands already," Luigi answered, brushing off his overalls.

"Oh." Daisy looked up at the huge screen, which gave them views of the racers while they competed. Currently it showed the scores from last time.

**1st: Yoshi and Birdo**

**2nd: Toad and Toadette**

**3rd: Mario and Peach**

**4th: Wario and Waluigi**

**5th: Luigi and Daisy**

**6th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**7th: Dixie and Diddy**

**8th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**9th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**10th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**11th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**12th: Donkey and Candy**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 36**

**Mario and Peach- 32**

**Luigi and Daisy- 31**

**Toad and Toadette- 26**

**Waluigi and Wario-22**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 16**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 11**

**Dixie and Diddy- 11**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 10**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 3**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 2**

**Donkey and Candy- 0**

=)

"We're in third now," Daisy moaned. Luigi patted her shoulder.

"Come on, Dais! At least we're not Donkey and Candy!" The two apes, alas, had the paltry number of zero.

"Let's go out and WIN THIS THING!" Daisy shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Luigi awkwardly followed suit.

"You can try!" Mario was jogging by, and he gave a cheerful wave as Daisy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Racers, please take your places at the starting line," Lakitu said over the loudspeaker. Daisy clambered onto the back of the kart and squeezed his arm. "Good luck, sweetie!" Luigi blushed and took his place in the driver's seat.

"RACERS READY!"

Mario leaned over and gave Peach a high-five.

"THREE!"

Daisy gulped.

"TWO!"

Luigi pressed the pedal.

"ONE!"

Everyone leaned forward, feeling tension...

"GO!"

Luigi shot forward into second immediately. Peach had failed the rocket start horribly, but Yoshi and Birdo were working in sync. Luigi drifted into the cave flawlessly, but still didn't manage to catch up.

"COME ON, LUIG! YOU CAN DO IT!" Daisy screamed, grabbing an item. "Hey, cool! Banana peel!"

"Dais, don't!" Luigi shouted. But it was too late.

The banana peel flew forward, perfectly aimed to slam in Yoshi's face.

"TAKE THAT, YOSHI!" Daisy hollered as the couple sped past the flailing Yoshi, who was trying but failing to get control of the wheel.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones getting ahead. Peach had driven like a madwoman, and Mario had received some mushrooms. They bumped into Luigi and Daisy, shoving them aside. Toad and Toadette took the advantage of that as well and also flew past.

"Oh, great!" Luigi shouted, speeding up. Yoshi and Birdo passed them anyway, however. And Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were gaining with every second.

"Oh, no," Daisy groaned, seeing the huge mechanical feet. Luigi concentrated, timing the kart carefully. He sped on the green speed booster right before the feet were stomping. Daisy had closed her eyes for that part anyway.

"It's okay, Dais. It's over." Daisy opened her eyes and sighed with relief. She grasped an item box as they flew over the bridge, trying not to look at the rushing water.

**Update:**

**1st: Toad and Toadette**

**2nd: Yoshi and Birdo**

**3rd: Mario and Peach**

**4th: Luigi and Daisy**

**5th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**6th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

**7th: Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong**

**8th: Waluigi and Wario**

**9th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**10th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**11th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**12th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

Luigi saw Mario and Peach not too far ahead. Daisy looked at the item and smiled, seeing it was a red shell.

"Okay, Dais, remember you have to throw this at the ground, not at people's faces." Luigi reminded her. Daisy nodded with a sigh.

"You're lucky I'm such a good girl, Luig. If I wasn't, I'd do it anyway!" Daisy exclaimed, hurling the shell with all her might.

"If you were good, you wouldn't even think about it!" Luigi laughed, maneuvering the kart around the short cave area with flashing red lights.

The red shell hit Mario and Peach's kart just before they flew into the air to the mud. Daisy saluted them as she and Luigi passed them with ease. "Sayonara, you guys! See you after the third lap!" She teased.

Mario growled in their direction as Peach struggled to maintain control of the kart. She landed directly in the mud, unlike Luigi and Daisy, who headed for the speed boosters and nailed the lap.

"Now that's what I call success!" Daisy exclaimed. "...bad success. We gotta come in first!"

"We'll do our best," Luigi promised Daisy with a smile. "But I can't guarantee first place."

"We have to beat Mario and Peach," Daisy announced, banging her fist on the back of the kart. She was so determined, it was funny- to Luigi, anyway. When Daisy heard him laughing, she snatched his cap. He did nothing, luckily. Mario and Peach were right on their tail, and they were TRYING to gain on Yoshi and Birdo. And they were failing horribly.

"Get the item box!" Daisy did at the last minute, having almost forgotten. "Cool, a mushroom!"

But that was nothing to match Mario's triple red shells.

Luigi and Daisy were taken out and pulled behind with one, but it took two for Yoshi and Birdo to fall behind Mario and Peach, and even Luigi and Daisy as well. Toad and Toadette were still in the lead, however.

"Oh gosh," Daisy whispered, seeing the stompers again. "Luigi..."

"It's okay, Dais! They won't hurt us! I've got it," Luigi soothed, swerving around them. "Just focus on getting items to get us ahead of Mario and Peach, k?"

Daisy nodded and sighed. "Okay."

Luigi turned the kart to the right and flew onto the bridge , right behind Mario, who was kicking his legs out behind him as the kart jumped through the air.

Daisy bit her nails as the green and red moving conveyor belts tried to pull them off the bridge, but Luigi held steady. Daisy even grabbed an item box. Just as Luigi made the jump into the tunnel-

A red shell hit them.

Daisy screamed as they hit the water. She shivered and gasped and managed to get a mouthful of salty water. Where was Lakitu?

There.

The cloud swooped into the water, picking up the duo. Daisy was shivering and gasping for air as they were set back down to dry land.

"You okay, Dais?" Luigi, who looked perfectly calm, had already begun to continue driving. They were now in tenth, which...was not so good.

**Update:**

**1st: Toad and Toadette**

**2nd: Yoshi and Birdo**

**3rd: Mario and Peach**

**4th: Dixie and Diddy**

**5th: Donkey and Candy**

**6th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**7th: Waluigi and Wario**

**8th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**9th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**10th: Luigi and Daisy**

**11th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**12th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

Luigi picked up the pace even more, flying past the mud, doing a flawless trick that led him into the third lap. They managed to pass the Bowser team and Petey Piranha with King Boo because of Luigi's good pacing, plus Daisy's mushrooms she had gotten with an item box.

Daisy got another item box, this time receiving the star! She used it immediately, and they sped directly back into fifth.

Then, then, they entered the stomping feet.

Luigi tried to stay true to his word, but he couldn't help avoiding one, which smashed down on them brutally.

Daisy shrieked and screamed, clearly terrified. Luigi had never felt so guilty in his life. As he drove on, they grew back to normal size, but Daisy was still close to tears.

"Luig, you promised me!"

It was a blow in the heart to Luigi. How could he have let such a thing happen? Driving with one hand, he reached back and put an arm around her. She sniffled and wriggled away.

They continued into the red-lit cave. Daisy picked up an item box, getting triple green shells, but still refused to talk.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, Dais!" Luigi cried. "It was one of those things I couldn't help..."

"You promised me..."

"Please, please, PLEASE forgive me, Dais!" Luigi begged. "I really couldn't avoid it!"

"You promised me..."

There was a pause. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever?" Luigi whimpered.

"No...just for a while...till I get over being crushed." Daisy replied stoically. Luigi sighed as she threw the green shells. One managed to hit Mario and Peach.

**Update:**

**1st: Toadette and Toad**

**2nd: Yoshi and Birdo**

**3rd:Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong**

**4th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**5th: Luigi and Daisy**

**6th: Mario and Peach**

**7th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

**8th:Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**9th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**10th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**11th: Waluigi and Wario**

**12: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

Luigi drove in silence, glancing over his shoulder now and then to make sure Daisy was okay. She seemed so broken up over the fact that they had been stomped on. All of a sudden, a horrible thought occurred to Luigi. Would she want to BREAK UP?

Luigi gulped and gripped the wheel tighter, managing to pass Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa. It felt like he drove over the finish line on autopilot. She wouldn't want to...

**SCORES:**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 48**

**Toad and Toadette- 41**

**Luigi and Daisy- 39**

**Mario and Peach- 38**

**Waluigi and Wario-22**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 21**

**Dixie and Diddy- 21**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 14**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 11**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 4**

**Donkey and Candy- 4**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 3**

Luigi searched his mind for a person who would know what to do about the Daisy situation. And then...yes. That was it.

Luigi hurried off to find Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kindgom.

**Me: FINALLY DONE!**


	13. Be Her Hero

**Me: Oh my gosh, are people actually READING this? I thought I lost all my publicity from What's the Fourth Wall?**

**Luigi: THEY CLONED ME!**

**Daisy: YEAH! ME TOO!**

**Me: Yeah, MARSHMALLOW452! Guess what! I wake up and see Luigi and Daisy sitting in machines with their eyes glazed over, and suddenly two clones jump into my computer! Into the story that FFW beat me to reviewing!**

**Marshamallow452: ...oops.**

**FFW: ...oops.**

**Me: No matter.**

**REPLIES**

**nene1234: Oh really? Will she? I actually had not considered that...**

**MARSHMALLOW452: Sorry, I can never call you Graham Cracker. You'll always be Marshmallow. Anyway, you're too late! Your clone may not go, but Luigi will! **

**SomeMarioFanGirl: Wait, what? What do you hate?**

**Unknown Person 838: ...I assume that's good...**

**Luigified531: Brownie? Now that's something I've never gotten before! Anyway, don't read this if you want a spoiler: you were right!**

**Pandamonium: I don't know if you've read my profile, but...you may know I am so freakily obsessed with Luaisy that they will make up very soon...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Toadalina and King Xavier.**

**=)**

_**TOAD TOWN TIMES! THE NEWSPAPER WHERE YOU CAN GET THE SCOOP!**_

_In our current Mario Kart race, there is more than competition brewing. There appears to be a romance developing right before our very eyes!_

_ Could it be Mario and Peach, the lovebirds that have been together for a long time? No._

_ Could it be Donkey Kong and Candy Kong, the two apes who seem to have great chemistry? No._

_ Toad and Toadette? Well, maybe a little, but no. Yoshi and Birdo? No._

_ The correct answer, dear toads, is Luigi Mario and Daisy Floral! The two have been inseparable ever since they first met for the very first race! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, these two humans have been really hitting it off! Toadalina, the well-known tour guide herself, gives us the story._

_Toadalina: A few days ago, I'm giving them a tour._

_Toad Town Times: Yes? Yes?_

_Toadalina: Then, they stop by the fountain of Peach in the gardens, and stare into each other's eyes._

_Toad Town Times: Yes? Did they kiss?_

_Toadalina: I'm afraid not, you see. But...later, they went up in the Ferris Wheel, the ride of love..._

_Toad Town Times: Really? Yes?_

_Toadalina: And as they sat, perched at the tippy top..._

_Toad Town Times: Did they..._

_Toadalina: They kissed._

_ There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, toads of all ages! Luigi Mario and Daisy Floral are going to be a MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN! Don't you agree?_

Daisy herself was reading the article and groaning. She was attempting to make herself lunch, but she couldn't cook. At all. It had helped with Luigi there. But he wasn't, and she wouldn't be speaking to him, anyway.

_Am I overreacting?_

_ No, of course you're not. He promised you. He said himself that he wouldn't let you get stomped on..._

_ But it wasn't like he could help it._

Daisy sighed and sat at the table, head in hands. She couldn't even make herself lunch. On the counter sat a torn-in-half piece of bread and some spilled jam- her attempts at a sandwich. But what bothered her most was the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Luigi. There was this little picture in her head of him, and it was impossible to get rid of.

Daisy got up to clean up the jam and the bread. She could go out to lunch, like Rosalina did. But then, she remembered she had given her wallet to Luigi when they were completing Toad's Factory because her dress didn't have any pockets. She was stuck here.

_Great, just great. I'm really hungry, too..._

With a sigh, she got up and stretched. She could go up to her room and take a nap. That might clear her head.

**=)**

Princess Peach poured two cups of tea into cute little pink teacups as Luigi explained his problem.

"I didn't mean to break my promise. But I really couldn't help it. And now she's so mad..." he sighed, thinking about how she became all tearful.

"Ah," Peach nodded. "This actually doesn't sound a lot like Daisy."

"What?"

"Well, you know Daisy's a tomboy. She's very energetic, and a good fighter, too."

Luigi thought for a minute. "Yeah, I remember the one time she told me she creamed Bowser."

"Daisy has always been so tough. I can't imagine her getting so upset," Peach told him. "I think I might know why, though."

"Why?" Luigi leaned forward, engrossed in what Peach was going to say.

"It's because she trusted you. Daisy doesn't like being wrong. She doesn't get scared a lot, but when you told her she had nothing to worry about, she put her trust into that."

"So it is my fault?"

"Not necessarily. It was an accident, and I know she'll make up with you in no time. Probably when you get back to your house."

"How would you know that?" Luigi asked.

"Because I know Daisy." Peach laughed. "Number one: she can't cook, and she's probably starving. Number two:-" Peach paused, and looked at him meaningfully. "She loves you, Luigi."

"What?"

"She loves you."

"But she's so mad at me-"

"That doesn't mean her love has stopped. Daisy just isn't like that. And I know she wouldn't give you up so easily." Peach smiled.

"I just thought- when she stormed off like that-"

"Luigi," Peach put a pale, smooth hand on his arm. "You clearly don't know yourself."

Luigi was actually slighted insulted. "Whatever do you mean, Princess?"

"Luigi, let me tell you what you're like to women- even me, and I have Mario," Peach said. "Tall, handsome, kind, friendly, shy, adorable, and most of all, irresistible!"

"Really?" Luigi asked shyly.

"Really, Luigi. You're a great guy, and I know Daisy sees that in you. How could she let all that go? She just isn't like that, Luigi."

"But there are so many other opportunities, Peach. So many better guys," Luigi insisted.

"You mean Waluigi? That skinny freak?" Peach laughed at the thought. "You do know Daisy has told me all about him. She's disgusted by him and can't go near him without the fear of throwing up."

"Great!" Luigi exclaimed. "I mean, how sad for her..."

"But Luigi, here's some advice. Don't pretend to be all in love with Rosalina and make her jealous. Trust me, that will not work."

"Darn," Luigi muttered.

"But don't worry. Here's something you can do. Be her hero. Love her, care for her. Be like Mario is to me."

"As if she'll ever get kidnapped."

"I doubt that too, but hm, if the Wario Bros. joined up with Bowser and his Koopa Troop, they might have a chance."

"The best I'll be able to do is make lunch for her," Luigi grumbled.

"It's a start, okay, Luigi?" she patted him on the arm.

"And Daisy calls you an airhead!" Luigi exclaimed. "You're really smart."

Peach giggled. "She thinks I don't know. That I'm too much of an airhead to figure out she's calling me an airhead." Peach rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah, like I wouldn't know."

"I better go," Luigi checked his watch. "And I'll try to be with Daisy..."

"Be her hero," Peach smiled, leaning against the door as he left.

Meanwhile, the princess in orange was lying on her bed, crying, crying, crying. She had blown her chance with the one man she truly loved.

**Me: FINALLY done...**


	14. Luigi: Doctor, Caller, Disaster Magnet

**Me: Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess, who was known as Princess Daisy of Sarasaland.**

**Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy!**

**Me: And in another kingdom, there lived a shy hero or plumber who dreamed of love but never had achieved it.**

**Luigi: Luigi time!**

**Me: And one day, the destiny pulled them together.  
>Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy!<strong>

**Luigi: Hi, I'm Luigi!**

**Daisy: You are cute!**

**Luigi: I know, right? But you are prettier. Your eyes sparkle like jewels in the sun. Your hair shines like an auburn waterfall. Your dress sparkles with your good looks.**

**Me: And then-**

**Luigi: Your ears match your body perfectly, they are just the right size. Your feet are so tiny and dainty. **

**Me: Ahem, and-**

**Luigi: Your smile is a sight that makes everyone rejoice. Your nose is so pert and cute.**

**Me: Anyway, after that-**

**Luigi: Your neck is so long and graceful. Your legs are so sleek and long. Your arms are so beautiful. **

**Me: SHUT UP, LUIGI!**

**Daisy: No, don't! I'm loving this!  
>Luigi: Your fingers are so dainty and pretty. Your skin is so soft and smooth. Your eyebrows are so smooth as well, not a hair out of place.<strong>

**Daisy: No, FFWS is right!**

**Luigi: Your-**

**Daisy and Me: NO!**

**Luigi: Geez...**

**GrahamCracker245: Excuse me, BUT I NEED TO SAY IT!**

**Me: Oh, hey Marshmallow! **

**GrahamCracker245: It's GRAHAM CRACKER, for your information!**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Graham Cracker245: Listen to him!**

**Me: NO! Now just say it already! I don't even know why I let you do this, you took so many reviewers away from my story with your little advertising thing...**

**GrahamCracker245: Let's a go attack FFWS!**

**Me: NO! WAIT!**

**=)**

Luigi decided that when he got home, he would make Daisy a delicious feast. Then maybe she wouldn't be so mad at him.

As he strode into the kitchen, his jaw dropped.

A jar of jam had been broken and the preserves had been strewn everywhere. Two pieces of bread were in pieces and scattered in the area. Luigi face palmed and reached for a dustpan to get all the glass. His eyebrows raised when he noticed a couple of pieces of the sharp material on it already. It looked like someone had tried to clean it up and made more of a mess.

"Daisy," Luigi said aloud, and methodically began to clean the place rather efficiently. "She really didn't even have to try to make herself food...I would've done it for her anyway. Even if I was mad at her."

_But she wouldn't know that. She wouldn't do it for me. _

"Why does this romance thing have to be so complicated?" he grumbled, grabbing a shard. Then his expression changed as he noticed some red liquid on the piece. "Oh, no."

Along with the glass, there was a trail of blood. There were bloody footprints leading up the carpeted stairs and into Daisy's room.

Luigi made a mental note. _Do not let Daisy clean or cook. EVER._

_Was she trying to show me she doesn't need my help? But she does. It's obvious what happened in here was her fault. Not that I mind. I just hope her wounds are okay. _

He rushed up the stairs, then headed into Daisy's room. She was napping on the bed, and Luigi smiled at her peaceful expression.

As he stepped closer, his own expression melted and changed to horror.

Blood flowed quickly out of a large cut on her head, and there was another on her wrist. Her face looked quite pale from loss of blood. Luigi gagged at the disgusting sight, then fell on his knees, wondering what to do.

_I go get the first aid kit, dummy!_

Luigi ran to collect it, then clambered back up the stairs to Daisy, who was still sleeping. Luigi knew he had to wake her.

Leaning in, he brushed her hair tenderly from the side of her face. "Daisy," he whispered in her ear. "Daisy."

Daisy stirred with a groan. "Luig?"

"Daisy, you're bleeding!"

Daisy propped herself up on her elbows. Her vision was a little blurry, but she saw the liquid seeping out of the wound. "Oh, right, the glass." Her head fell back on the pillow.

"You're losing blood fast, so I have to temporarily fix it up, okay? It won't hurt." Luigi pulled out ointment and put his finger in it.

Daisy opened her eyes again and tried to focus them on him. She remembered she was supposed to be mad at him. But she couldn't be. She was just too dizzy.

Luigi knew after he fixed the wound temporarily, he needed to take her to the hospital. She appeared to have been here for quite a few minutes, and need treatment.

As he dabbed the ointment on the cut, Daisy turned towards him. "I'm sorry, Luig."

"It's not your fault," Luigi replied, methodically spreading the healing medicine on the bloody area. "It's mine. If I hadn't broken that promise, none of this would've happened."

"But I was the one who made you promise," Daisy whispered. "And then I made that mess to show you I could do things on my own, but I guess I can't really cook."

Luigi chuckled. "Really, Dais, don't blame yourself for this. Right now we need to focus on making sure you're okay."

"It's not like it's fatal."

"I don't think so, but you might need stitches. How did you get it?"

"I dropped the glass of jam, tripped, and fell. My face hit the glass and my head hit the floor pretty hard."

"This is really gonna do some damage, Dais."

"Sorry." Daisy said softly.

"It's really not your fault!" Luigi protested, wrapping the bandage around her head. "Okay, that should somewhat stop the blood, at least for a few minutes while I call an ambulance."

"Okay," Daisy mumbled.

Luigi hurried downstairs and grabbed the phone. Peach's words still echoed in his head. _Be her hero. _"I'm trying," he muttered aloud.

9.

1.

Luigi gulped.

1.

1.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Luigi Mario, we have an injured young women, about nineteen, who goes by the name of Daisy Sarasa at 4 Racers MK Drive. I think she may need to go to the emergency room for stitches."

"Luigi? Is that a-you?" Mario asked, confused.

"Drat! Wrong number! Sorry, random person!"

"Luigi, it's a me, a Mario!"

"Oops. Sorry, bro!"

Luigi hung up and shook his head in disbelief. He tried again.

99

1.

1.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Luigi Mario, we have an injured young women, about nineteen, who goes by the name of Daisy Sarasa at 4 Racers MK Drive. I think she may need to go to the emergency room for stitches."

"Luigi? Daisy is hurt?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Luigi, it's ME!"

"Who's me?" Luigi asked, frustrated. "Look, Daisy's hurt. I don't have time for this."

"ME! Toadalina!" The purple-capped tour guide rolled her eyes in frustration. "Why did you call me, anyway?"

"Wrong number," Luigi admitted sheepishly.

"You were trying to call 9-1-1, right? My number is 9-9-1-1. You have no idea how many random people call me and say things about their emergencies, all because they dialed the extra none by mistake."

_If Daisy was hearing this, we would laugh and say, 'Sure, people, and goombas…and toads…and lakitus…and shy guys…'_

"Luigi? Earth to Luigi!"

"Oh, right! Uh, yeah, I'd better hang up so I can call 9-1-1."

After the tell-tale click, Luigi pressed the numbers carefully, praying this time he would get it right and not end up talking to Bowser or somebody like that!

"Hello?"

"I think I may have a wrong number," Luigi blurted out.

"You probably do, kid. Look, I have to go. The police station can't afford to lose any time on this kind of stuff."

"No! This is the right number! Wait!" Luigi proceeded to repeat his speech. After he had finished, the phone crackled.

"Thanks, kid. We'll send an ambulance down there right away. You're right, it's not fatal, but she's gonna need some stitches. And bumped her head on the floor isn't too good either. If you could get her outside, that would be great, but we can come up there if you're having trouble."

"Thanks, Officer, please hurry." Luigi hastily hung up the phone and scampered back upstairs to Daisy, who had managed to get into a sitting position.

"Did you call?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to try to move you outside so they can reach you more easily when the ambulance comes."

Daisy nodded. Despite her dizziness and blurry vision, which was rapidly worsening, she slowly got to her feet, leaning most of her weight on Luigi.

"Just lean on me, Dais."

"I know," Daisy mumbled, nearly toppling him over. He put an arm around her to steady her, and she leaned in closer.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh." He smelled like peppermint.

Luigi hesitated as they reached the stairs, then began the descent.

Daisy felt horrible. She didn't even try to move, she just slumped against Luigi's side. The stairs were nearly impossible to go down, especially with blurry vision and a horrible headache.

Then the worst happened. Luigi, holding up not only himself but Daisy, too, toppled over down the steps! He rolled down, landing in a heap at the bottom.

Daisy was suddenly aware of having no one next to her. With all of her weight suddenly on her own feet, she started to follow Luigi, but smartly grabbed the railing and landed on the next step on her bottom.

Luigi sucked in his breath as he got to his feet. He was covered in brush burns and had several nasty bruises. But at least nothing was broken.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Daisy called, her words slurring. Now her vision was tilting.

Luigi turned and saw Daisy, sprawled on the step. His pain was immediately forgotten. "Daisy!" He leapt back up to her and helped her to her feet.

"Luigi," she mumbled.

"I'm right here, Dais!" he told her.

"I love you." And with that, she passed out.

Luigi didn't know if it was because of blood loss or just seeing the blood and such, but he was worried. He lifted her quickly and hurried outside, where an ambulance had just pulled up.

"Thanks, kid." An officer took Daisy and lifted her in the ambulance. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm coming, too," Luigi told them firmly.

The officer raised his eyebrows but motioned towards the seat Daisy was laying on. "Be my guest, kid. Just don't hurt her or any of that."

Luigi jumped in immediately and waited for the vehicle to move towards the hospital. He put Daisy's head in his lap and stroked her hair, hoping like crazy she would be perfectly fine.

**Me: Is that a good enough cliffhanger for you guys?**

**Reviewers: NO! **

**Me: Geesh…Sorry for late update. My computer crashed, so I'm doing this on my sister's computer, and she'll hardly ever let me use it…geesh. But anyway, we just got a new one! Hooray! But…my sister fixed our old one so the new one is going to have all of our files transferred onto it, which will take a few more days. NO!**

**Reviewers: …**

**Nene1234: Hey there! I read the next chapter of your story and was just like, OH MY GOSH! You know something, I was doing a special Mario story for my sister, and Luigi was teaching Daisy Italian and told her ti amo meant hello! Anyway, I have the translations for you:**

**Strega: witch**

**Idiota: idiot**

**Schiaffo: slap**

**Pensiero: thought**

**Favorito: favorite**

**Rilassare: relax**

**Grida e urla: shouts and screams**

**Fiore: flower**

**Girasoli: sunflower**

**Ti Amo: I love you!**

**Yeah, the review button wasn't working. Sorry about that, but I loved your chapter! Gotta go eat dinner, bye!**


	15. Another Cliffhanger

**Me: AND I AM BACK! With a new computer, too! AND GUESS WHAT I DECIDED TO DO!**

**Reviewers: What? What?**

**Me: Well, since the mole poll is going to be put up soon, I decided to show you the results of the current poll on my sister's profile! YAY!**

**Marshmallow452: Who did I vote for? Other self, answer me...**

**Pandamonium: I wanted to vote, but I don't have an account.**

**What is your favorite story posted to my account? Yes, that includes FFWS's stories, too.**

**Mario Heart: Double Dash!- 6 votes-75%**

**Worthless- 2 votes-25%**

**Me: See, this awesome story won! But this and Worthless are the only stories getting votes...it'll be your last chance!**

**SomeMarioFangirl: Hel-lo?**

**Me: And joining you will be PrincessZaraStar.**

**PrincessZaraStar: Ooh, cool!**

**Me: Count of three...**

**SomeMarioFangirl: Lets...**

**PZS: a...**

**SMFG: go...**

**PZS: !**

=)

As the ambulance drove toward the hospital, Luigi stroked Daisy's hair. She stirred a bit, and blinked up at him.

"L-luigi?"

"It's me, Dais," Luigi whispered softly, leaning forward and gently planting a kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Daisy moaned. "I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want to get stitches. I want to go home."

"Aw, it's okay, Daisy," Luigi clasped her hand between his. "It'll be okay."

"This is all my fault."

"As if."

"Be quiet, Luigi. It IS my fault and I don't want to talk about it."

"Dais-"

"Shh..." Daisy closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He turned slightly red as he caressed her face gently.

Eventually, they arrived at the hospital. Two medical Toads put Daisy on a stretcher. As they brought her into the emergency room, they instructed Luigi to wait in the waiting room.

After five minutes, Luigi was reading a magazine upside down while hopping on one foot in circles and hyperventilating.

"Sir, do you need to see a doctor?" A nurse came over and looked at him worriedly.

"NO! I want to see Daisy!" Luigi flung the magazine across the room and grabbed the nurse by the shoulders wildly. "I love her and I need to see her!"

"Goodness, don't have a Luma," the nurse said. "Come along, I'm sure your Daisy is all right." She led him to a room and opened the door. There was a bed with a figure in it.

"Well, sir, your wife has just given birth to a healthy baby boy," the nurse said, patting Luigi on the back.

"Henry? What shall we name him- Hey! That's not Henry!"

Luigi saw a Toad laying in the bed and turned on the nurse. "That's not Daisy! I mean the human one!"

"Oh, her? She's in room 271, but I don't think you can-"

Luigi charged out of there at full speed and headed towards- somewhere. He saw a sign in the hall saying,

'Rooms 1-100 to the left. 100-200 right. 200-300 straight ahead.'

Luigi plunged straight ahead, running till he finally reached room 271. He tried to turn the knob. It was locked.

Though he tried in vain, the handle would not turn. He slumped against the wall in defeat.

"OW! Stop that!"

Luigi heard Daisy cry out, then his body flamed. His hands crackled with thunder and he shot down the door with a fistful of it!

Daisy was whimpering. Several Toads were bustling around the room. Three were busily stitching Daisy's wound.

"You're hurting her!" Luigi shrieked.

A Toad who had been milling about turned to face him. "Actually, they're stitching her wound," he said, annoyed. "You should not be here, sir."

"L-luig-OW!"

"Daisy!" Luigi rushed over and gently squeezed her hand. "It's alright, sweetie."

Even through all her pain, Daisy was glad Luigi was there. _And he had called me sweetie!_

"Sir! You should not be here."

"Nooo ow," Daisy groaned. "Please just let ow him stay."

"Goodness gracious, random patient. We won't be able to concentrate with that random passerby in the room."

"That is no random ouch passerby," Daisy declared. "That is Luigi Mario!"

The Toads looked at her blankly.

"My boyfriend!"

The Toads continued to stare without expression.

Daisy sighed. "Brother of Mario Mario?"

Several Toads immediately squealed, "Yikes!" and brought a plush velvet recliner with a lovely ottoman that had the design of Mario on it. They also brought lemonade, cookies, milk, and water.

Luigi gave the water to Daisy, and she gratefully sipped it as the Toads continued to stitch up her head.

After several more minutes, the process was complete. A female Toad doctor turned to them. "Here are some pills she should take twice a day, with food, preferably. In the morning and the evening would be nice. And she may feel woozy for the next couple of hours. We just injected some painkiller medicine that also makes her weak. She should be fine in the morning. Also, no large physical activity for the next three days. She may go kart racing in Mario Kart, but she must take an extra pill beforehand, and, please, try not to get stomped on or flipped. Be careful, and take good care of her, sir. Make sure she has plenty of fluids and especially plenty of rest."

"Thanks, Doc," Luigi smiled. "You ready to go, Dais?"

Daisy pushed the covers off the bed and grabbed Luigi's arm as she hopped out. "Yes, I guess."

"Well, let's a go, honey." He put an arm around her. "Remember, Dais, just lean on me." She nodded weakly.

"When we get home, I'll make you some dinner, and maybe you can eat it in bed. How does that sound? I can make hot chocolate and some soup- do you like tomato or chicken broth? And maybe I can even make some salad."

"That sounds great, Luigi," Daisy replied wearily. "But how are we going to get home?"

All of a sudden, Luigi realized he had left his kart at home. "Shells! We're gonna have to walk."

Daisy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dais," Luigi whispered. "I feel so stupid."

"It's okay, it's only a mile and a half," Daisy said.

"You aren't allowed to do any large physical activity, though. I'll hitch a ride." Luigi whistled and a large truck came over.

What Luigi failed to notice was the driver.

Waluigi.

"Thank you so much, sir," Luigi said as he helped Daisy in.

"Thank you too, cousin, for that!" Waluigi called. Luigi had been about to climb in, but it was too late. Waluigi pressed the gas and drove off with Daisy in the back of the truck, leaving Luigi standing alone.

**Me: So sorry for short chapter, I just...don't know.**


	16. Reviewers Save the Day

**Me: Hey everyone! And before anything else, I want all you peoples to get over to FFW's profile and vote on that poll! It's for The Mole: The Lucky Match! Who is the mole?**

**Luigi: Hey, Luigified531! We know who YOU voted for! MARIO!**

**Luigified531: Heh...heh...heh WELL WHAT IF I DIDN'T?**

**Marshmallow452: Of course you did! **

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: Yeah! What she said!**

**Marshmallow452: ...I'm a boy.**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: Actually, I was talking about FFWS.**

**Me: Yeah! I'm awesome!**

**AutumnBreeze177: Yeah, and thanks again for reviewing my story.**

**Me: Thanks for being a kind reviewer...**

**Zora Princess or Princess Zora or Zora Is A Princess: Hey! I'm a kind reviewer, too!**

**nene1234: And aren't I one of your favorites?**

**Unknown Person 838: What about me? I always give your chapter really good ratings!**

**Luigisgirlfriend: I like my nose, nose, nose. I like my nose, nose, nose...**

**SomeMarioFanGirl: Your paltry nose has no relevance to this topic. Please hang up and dial again.**

**Me: ...**

**Luigisgirlfriend: I like my nose, nose, nose...**

**PrincessZaraStar: Hey, excuse me. I have the longest AND nicest reviews! Aren't I your favorite?**

**Eli'sa Kensen: WHAT? When I first reviewed I practically swooned at your feet!**

**Pandamonium: I was one of your first ever reviewers! AND I LIKE PANDAS!**

**Malica15: You guys, you should all leave FFWS alone. She needs to start typing this chapter.**

**Me: THANK YOU. Yeah, if you guys go away I'll give you a special surprise in this chapter!**

**Everyone: (vanishes magically)**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Me: You and me, buddy.**

**Mario: Let's a stop!**

**Luigi: Okey dokey!**

**=)**

"DAISY!"

Luigi had screamed her name as the huge purple truck pulled away. He closed his eyes and slumped to the ground. He needed to get her back. Who knows what Waluigi would do to her otherwise!

He stood up and paced, clasping his hands behind his back. He need someone who was smart. He needed someone that was brave. He needed...

"TOADALINA!"

Luigi's face lit up and he pulled out his shell phone. Toadalina was perfect. She would definitely assist him in rescuing Daisy!

...but he didn't know her number.

Okay, Plan B.

Luigi slumped back on the ground. He didn't know where Waluigi would take Daisy, or why. But he needed to find out.

Luigi searched his mind. What would Toadalina do? Probably laugh and run on those speedy little legs of hers to catch up with the truck.

All of a sudden, Luigi had an idea. He could call the police! Kidnappings were illegal in the Mushroom Kingdom. They just never could catch Bowser. So Mario was brought in.

Then Luigi snapped up into a sitting position.

_"You have no idea how many people call me and say things about their emergencies, all because they dialed the extra nine by mistake."_

"THAT'S IT!"

9-9-1-1

"Hello?"

"Toadalina! I need your help!"

"Oh, hey Luigi! It's you again. What happened now?" Her cheerful voice then pitched up into a chuckle.

"Waluigi Wario- you know, my cousin- he kidnapped Daisy."

"Oh, no!" Toadalina cried. "I'd come, but I'm having a party."

"Oh." Luigi's shoulders sagged.

"But they could all come and help!" The cheerful purple toad sang out. "They're all just wonderful. So kind, so friendly. You'll love them, I'm sure. There's Pandamonium, Luigisgirlfriend-"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, that's just a nickname." Toadalina assured him. "So where are you?"

"Just a block to the east of the hospital," Luigi told her. "Hurry, okay? He left five minutes ago. Who knows how far he already got?"

"Luigi, it'll be okay. Trust me. I'll be there in two minutes, okay? See ya!" _Click._

"..."

**=)**

**Five minutes earlier...**

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed as the truck drove away.

"DAISY!" She heard.

"Come on, forget him," Waluigi grumbled. "I'm your man now, Sexy."

"Don't call me that!" she cried. "You little-_imbecile_! I'll never love you!"

Waluigi grinned at her through the rearview mirror. "That's called _denial_. It's the first step to all successful romances."

Daisy sank to the car floor, the world spinning around her. She was tired and miserable, and the truth had dawned on her, hitting her like a baseball bat. _I'm being kidnapped._

Daisy had only been kidnapped by Tatanga before, and at least he treated her more decently than this creep.

Waluigi pulled over by the curb for a second. "Want to have a quick kissing session?"

"NO!"

"Thought not." He wiggled his eyebrows disgustingly. "I wish I could get closer to those baby blues, though." Unexpectedly, he grabbed Daisy's arm and yanked her into the passenger seat. She shrieked as a burst of blazing pain greeted her wounds.

"Aw, can't stand a little roughness, baby?" Waluigi simpered mockingly. "Come on! Don't be a wimp."

Daisy moaned and struggled into a sitting position. _Oh, Luigi..."_

**=)**

"DOWN HERE!"

Luigi waved wildly at several flying figures. Toadalina led a large pack of people wearing Tanooki suits. Hey, people! There weren't many people in the Mushroom Kingdom!

"Hey, Luigi!" Toadalina greeted as she landed. "I want you to meet these friends of mine. Come on, introduce yourselves!"

"Hey, Luigi! I'm Future Fantasy Writer!" A teenage girl stepped forward and shook Luigi's hand.

"And I'm her sister, FFWS!" A girl a few years younger bounced forward.

"I'm nene1234."

"Luigified531."

"Malica15."

"Unknown Person 838."

"Luigisgirlfriend."

"PrincessZaraStar."

"Princess Zora, or Zora Princess."

"AgentOfRedAndBlue."

"AutumnBreeze177."

"Eli'sa Kensen."

"SomeMarioFanGirl."

"Pandamonium."

"Yeah, and FFWS is the head of the pack here," Toadalina put an arm around the girl and another around the boy who hadn't introduced himself yet. "And this is her friend Marshmallow452."

"Hey," Marshmallow greeted Luigi.

"Hi everyone! I'm Luigi. We need to help save Daisy! They went that way!" Luigi pointed down the road.

"Wait!" Toadalina gave everyone purple flags. "You might need these."

"Why?" asked Eli'sa Kensen, looking it over.

"Shush, Eli'sa!" SomeMarioFanGirl elbowed Eli'sa Kensen. "Toadalina is smart enough to know about this."

"And Luigi is hot," murmured Luigisgirlfriend, looking over the green-clad plumber.

"Come on, FFW and FFWS," Marshmallow452 linked arms with the two sisters and the trio started skipping down the street, with nene1234 clambering after them. "Hey, wait up!"

Luigi felt a burst of happiness. They were going to get Daisy back. He knew they would. Everyone was so fast! Unknown Person 838 was giving Princess Zora a piggyback ride, and they were going faster then the purple truck ever could. And as for the speed of the group's skipping- that was another story.

"Come on, Luigi!" Luigified531 had a kind smile, and he beckoned to Luigi.

"Remember, this should be fun, too," Luigisgirlfriend ran alongside Luigi.

"Why? I thought we were just trying to help Daisy." Luigi said, confused.

"Luigi," Luigified531 interrupted. "We will. We have to." He smiled and ran ahead.

PrincessZaraStar and Pandamonium were laughing and talking, and Luigified531 ran up. "HAVE FUN!" he cheered.

"You better believe it!" Malica15 followed his lead.

"Yeah!" Pandamonium cheered.

"Let's go get Daisy!" PrincessZaraStar hollered.

"Don't hesitate, Luigi," AgentOfRedAndBlue advised. "When you find her, be strong. Love her and take care of her."

"But first of all, smooch her!" AutumnBreeze177 giggled.

Luigi smiled in return. "I will!"

"THERE IT IS!" Luigi's head snapped forward as he heard nene1234's voice squeal out. A purple truck groaned just ahead of them.

"LUIGI! I'm in here!" Daisy cried.

"Daisy!"

Waluigi gasped and clapped a hand over the princess's mouth. She struggled desperately, but her weak body was no match for the muscles that bulged out of Waluigi's arms as he struggled to keep her quiet.  
>"Okay, let's do it!" Toadalina ordered.<p>

"YEAH!" Pandamonium leaped into the truck bed. "Let's go!"

"Come on, Future Fantasy Writer!" Marshmallow452 followed suit and helped FFW up onto the truck.

"Thanks. We'd better hurry," Future Fantasy Writer pulled out her flag.

FFWS swung up into the truck bed, arm in arm with nene1234. "Okay, everybody, let's do this." JOB: ALERTING OTHERS AND GETTING DAISY.

Pandamonium nodded and cupped her hands, forming a megaphone. "PRINCESS ZORA! UNKNOWN PERSON 838!" When they came to attention, she nodded at them. "Okay, do your thing."

Unknown Person 838 nodded and took off running with a burst of blazing speed that left everyone else in the dust. Princess Zora was right on their heels.

The duo swung up on the hood, and Toadalina and Luigified531 joined them. Luigisgirlfriend followed.

"Okay, let's go," Princess Zora said, signaling.

Unknown Person 838 began to dance. Luigified531 began to do the worm. Toadalina did a high kick. And Princess Zora and Luigisgirlfriend spun. JOB: DISTRACTION.

Meanwhile, AutumnBreeze177, AgentOfRedAndBlue, SomeMarioFanGirl, Eli'sa Kensen, and Malica15 hopped on the tippy top. Luigi followed, but instead headed into the truck bed with FFWS, Future Fantasy Writer, Pandamonium, Marshmallow452, and nene1234.

The group on the roof all began tinkering. After a few minutes, AgentOfRedAndBlue held up a beautiful drill. Malica15 nodded to them and everyone began to drill through the roof. SomeMarioFanGirl cheered them on ecstatically while AutumnBreeze177 was in control of the switches, Unknown Person 838 and AgentOfRedAndBlue were the ones carefully handling it, and Eli'sa Kensen guided them through it with the proper instructions.

"GAH!" Waluigi screamed as shavings rained down on him and his princess prisoner, Daisy.

"Yes!" The group in the truck bed jumped through the hole, Luigi in the lead. Waluigi was so distracted by the dancing people on the truck hood, he began to drive out of control.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried, grabbing his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" _AutumnBreeze177: "First of all, smooch her!"_

At that moment, as Luigi and Daisy kissed dramatically, rain began to fall.

"Uh, you guys..." Future Fantasy Writer turned to her friends. "My mom wants me back on Earth for dinner, so we'd better go."

"Yeah, my dad said six thirty," Marshmallow452 sighed.

"We'll see you guys around!" Pandamonium called, hopping out.

"I really have to go," nene1234 waved and vanished.

"Bye!" FFWS smiled. "I'll come visit!" Within three minutes, the truck and everyone inside it was soaked, it had slid over and was tipped sideways on the curb, Luigi and Daisy were looking into each others eyes, Toadalina had put her Tanooki suit back on and was flying away, and Waluigi sat staring at the couple, venom in his eyes.

"This is not over," hissed the tall man in purple. "I will be back."

**=)**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! I thought you guys might like it if I put you in! If I forgot ANYONE, please tell me and I'll put you in the next chapter. By the way, no lying and saying you weren't in it, because I will check!**

**Daisy: I'm finally safe! I love you, Luigi!**

**Toadalina: And I'm a genius...**

**Luigi: You've proven that already...and thanks!**

**Me: Bye a bye!**


	17. Control Your Mechanic

**Me: Kk, everybody, SOMETHING NEW!**

**All:...**

**Me: Well, I'm going to make a race course after each cup that is NOT in Mario Kart Wii! A bonus course!**

**All: Cheer!**

**Me: But how can I be in a mood to celebrate when I hear far and wide, from the Lowlands to the Highlands, and even as far as the Hebrides, that Scotland's Seelie Folk are no longer respected? We're not feared! The mortals all think we're just a bunch of faeries. **

**All: ?**

**Me:...sorry. That's one of my lines...I have a performance tonight for a show...say break a leg! XD!**

**All: Good luck!**

**Me: THANKS A LOT! (faints out of sheer terror)**

**Daisy: I'm not reading her.**

**Luigi: Good luck means bad luck in acting.**

**Bowser: (roars in agreement)**

**Mario: Let's a go already!**

**=)**

Daisy stared at the large, orange ship.

"Wow." Daisy said in disbelief. "And that belongs to...me?"

Luigi shifted uncomfortably. "Kind of. You see, when a new member takes part in Mario Kart, they get their own personal stadium or course. I have the Luigi Circuit, and Mario has plenty of courses- Mario Circuit, Mario Raceway. DK has his own jungle parkway, Peach has a garden called Peach's Gardens, and Bowser has a Bowser's Castle. Actually, three."

"Oh." Daisy looked slightly disappointed for a moment.

"They're also building another one in honor of you," Luigi added. "And besides, even if you don't own this ship, you can still visit it anytime you want. They'll give you a key for the portal so you can access it at any time."

Daisy smiled. "Oh, I will! We don't have anything like this in Sarasaland." She sighed. "For one thing, we're in the capitol, which, of course, is in the middle of Sarasaland, meaning there is no beach or anything close to where I live. Plus, when I visit the beach, the water's disgusting. Why? Erosion. We have so many sandstorms, with wind blowing hard, the ocean's chock full of dirt and sand. And it's not like I can have a pool, either. Yup, because it would get wa-a-ay too sandy. So I haven't been at a beach in forever."

Luigi grinned in response. "Well, how about we head down to Peach Beach early tomorrow and go for a swim?"

Daisy responded by tackling him in a hug, wincing a bit because of her injury from the night before.

"Oof!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I love you, Luig!" Daisy screamed.

This is a good time to explain their surroundings. They were sitting in a rowboat, rowing in to the Daisy Cruiser. However, they shared the boat with Rosalina, Waluigi, Wario, and their mechanic, Goldie Chain Chomp.

"Ow!" Luigi complained as Goldie bit his foot. "Wal, control your mechanic." In annoyance, he scooted to the other end of the boat. Daisy started to follow, but Wario blocked her path, flopping right between her and Luigi, which pressed her up against both Waluigi and Goldie Chain Chomp.

Waluigi casually placed an arm around her. "So, Dais, what do you have to say about last night?"

"Get away from me, you monster!" Daisy shrieked, trying to wiggle out form under his arm. Unfortunately, any movement would cause the rowboat to flip.

Waluigi, who was rowing with the other arm, took that opportunity to pull her body closer. He then nodded at Goldie to make sure Luigi didn't step over Wario, who was also rowing. "You see, I simply was not myself last night."

"I hate you!" Daisy was whimpering in pain. Waluigi was using her injury to his advantage, and his arm was also squeezing her head.

"You don't," Waluigi responded. "You love me."

Rosalina was also next to Luigi and squeezing his hand in shock. She may have wanted Daisy and Luigi to break up, but she was also a kind person, and didn't like the way Daisy was being treated.

"Wal, just leave her alone," Luigi warned angrily.

"Why should I?" He snickered in reply.

Daisy whimpered again from the horrible pains in her head. Waluigi's grip was tighter than ever.

"You're hurting her!" Luigi cried out. "And she doesn't want you to do that!"

"Love hurts."

Daisy, from all that pain, passed out.

"Now look what you did!" Luigi shouted. He stepped on Wario, kicked Goldie overboard, and yanked Waluigi's arm out of the way. He pulled her close and checked her pulse, which was luckily steady. "You-you IMBECILE!"

Waluigi's face contorted into pure anger. "She doesn't love you. She never did. You're just a sniveling coward who can't throw a punch and is always shivering in his brother's shadow."

Luigi promptly punched Waluigi in the nose.

Waluigi immediately smiled and stood up. He began to rock the boat back and forth. Luigi tried to keep his balance, but he and Daisy toppled into the water.

"Looks like you're swimming the rest of the way!" Waluigi called cheerfully, pulling Goldie and Wario back in.

Then he noticed Rosalina, who was holding on to the edge. He offered a hand, which she took.

"Thank you," she said softly as he pulled her back in.

"You're welcome," he answered, taking in her beautiful blonde hair, flowing turquoise dress, and lovely sapphire eyes.

Meanwhile, Luigi was doing his best to swim while keeping Daisy above water. It was very hard. First, he tried to put her on his back, piggyback style. For one thing, it took him forever to do that, and then he couldn't kick his legs that well. Next, he tried to only kick while holding onto Daisy with his hands. That didn't work either. What worked best (but still not well) was putting her on the top of his back horizontally.

Lucky for him, they were already close to the ship, and Daisy came to when they were almost there. "Luigi?"

"Waluigi dumped us," Luigi explained. Daisy rolled off his back and began swimming on her own.

"That...monster!" she exclaimed. "I HATE him!"

"I do too," Luigi grumbled.

Daisy noticed she was swimming a lot faster than Luigi, who was panting. "Sorry... I didn't think how hard it would be swimming to the ship with me on your back." She offered him hand to propel him forward, which he gladly took.

This was what Luigi liked about their relationship. He didn't have to save Daisy from kidnappers every day, like Mario did. She was strong and brave, and they helped each other. Mario was always the leader in his relationship, but Luigi liked being Daisy's equal. It just fit.

**Me: Hey...I know it was a short chapter, but I needed to update. The next one will be coming on soon, k? I have a show tonight, too (yes, it took me two days to write this) actually, it's in the afternoon, but that's the same thing. **

**Toadbert: And don't forget to vote on the Mole poll!**

**Me: Oh, yes! Vote! And Lightning-Dash and Nintendofg4life, you guys will be in the next chapter. Why you weren't in the other chapter was because I stupidly only used the reviewers from the chapter before that. Anyway, look forward to being in it!  
>Mario: Bye a bye!<strong>


	18. Photo Shoot and a Race

**Me: My last performance...sniff..**

**Daisy: DraMA Queen!**

**Me:...for responses...**

**Pandamonium: Never heard of that play! But I shouldn't tell you what play I was in because it's really original and there might be stalkers reading this...*peers around furitvely* Ah! I knew it! MARSHMALLOW452 IS A STALKER! (jk)**

**hypherlutz21: Walsalina is...dangerous...I'm not totally sure about it yet.**

**L-D: OMG have you read Hunger Games Facebook stories? Peeta is HILARIOUS in them.**

**Marshmallow452: I'm no stalker, but I think we're in the same time zone...**

**Pandamonium: (AGAIN) YES! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! (as a friend, aren't we both female?) But no one agreed...*pouts***

**Luigified531: The chain chomp was in chapter 2, but I don't think anyone pays much attention to my hard work on matching up mechanics...nah, just kidding. And I don't like Wario either. =)**

**toadetta: I KNOW, right? I try to make them both flawed, like normal people. For example, some people think Daisy can KO Mario, Bowser, and all of his minions with one attack. I think that's a bit much. She's strong, but I usually think of her and Luigi at the same level. (she's a bit braver, though. don't think she's scared of ghosts.)**

**Daisyfan9: Well, thanks...I hope you're still alive...**

**Me: I know I skipped some, but I have to get to the story. I love all you guys! =D**

**=)**

"Miss! Mister! Are you all right?"

Four figures waved down at Daisy and Luigi from the ship. Daisy waved back while helping a tired Luigi stay on the surface and treading water with her feet.

"Yes, please help us!" Daisy called up to the figures. One ran away and came back with a large rope. Daisy turned to Luigi. "They're getting us out of here!"

Luigi nodded tiredly. "Why don't you back float?" Daisy suggested. Luigi obliged gratefully, and Daisy followed suit, grabbing his hand to make sure they weren't separated.

"Dais..." Luigi began. He paused for a moment, then opened his mouth again. "I'm sorry."

Daisy was puzzled. "How is this your fault?" The figure tossed down the rope.

Luigi shrugged. "Grab on!" A silhouette shouted down to them.

"Well, duh, Lightning Dash," someone else groaned. "What else are the going to do, eat it?"

"Now, toadetta, Lightning Dash, don't fight," scolded a third person. "The most important thing is making sure these kart racers are safe."

Meanwhile, Luigi had grabbed onto the rope with one hand. Daisy had done the same, and their free hands were clasped together. The figure whose name apparently was toadetta began to haul the rope up with the help of the two others whose names had not yet been clarified.

"I'm Daisyfan9," the person who had scolded Lightning Dash and toadetta introduced themself.

"And I'm Nintendofg4life," announced one of the taller figures.

**AN: Sorry if I got the name wrong, and also, I'm just guessing about appearances and personalities. Sorry if I get them wrong!**

"So..." toadetta clapped her hands. "Who are you?"

"My name is Daisy," Daisy said to the reviewers. "I own this ship."

The four gasped. "PRINCESS Daisy?" Nintendofg4life asked.

"Yup!" Luigi put in. "And I'm Luigi!"

"THE Luigi?" Lightning Dash's mouth fell open, and their eyebrows raised. "Omigosh! You guys, it's Luaisy!"

"Luaisy?" Daisy was lost.  
>"LuigixDaisy! Luaisy! A combination of your names!" Nintendofg4life explained.<p>

"Oh...um...and what does it mean?" Luigi inquired nervously, hoping it wasn't something awful or embarrassing.

"That you two are the perfect couple," Daisyfan9 told them. "It's an honor."

Daisy smiled and crushed Luigi in a hug. "It fits though, doesn't it?" she murmured in his ear.

Luigi, who was usually not as bold, was at first startled. But regaining his composure, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "It does." He leaned down and their lips met.

The reviewers all sighed, moved by the romance. "How sweet!" toadetta rubbed her eyes furiously.

However, Lightning Dash was not so moved. "That's cute and all, but guys, it's getting a little...long?" That didn't stop the pair.

Unfortunately, their kiss was broken when three camera flashes went off. One from toadetta, another from Nintendofg4life, and the final from Lightning Dash, all from different angles. Daisyfan9 would've, but was too busy searching for a Twix bar in her oversize black bag with a picture of Daisy and Luigi holding hands on it.

"Can you guys pose again for us?" Nintendofg4life pleaded.

"Toadette hired us to snap pictures of you!" Daisyfan9 explained, finally locating the Twix bar, which was in a bright green wrapper with orange flowers on it.

Daisy opened her mouth to protest, but Luigi silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips. In a sudden moment of boldness, he swung her into a dip and said to the reviewers, "Snap away."

At the end of a photo shoot filled with dancing, hugging, hand holding, and more kissing, the reviewers retreated, all talking excitedly about all the money Toadette would pay them. Luigi watched them leave, chuckling. "It's a shame they might turn out to be romance crazy."

"Didn't you enjoy that photo shoot?" Daisy pouted. She personally had, especially the kissing.

"Are you kidding? Best half hour of my life!" Luigi exclaimed, pulling her into another quick kiss. "But we only got here an hour early, so we only have a half hour left before the race starts. And since we usually start to get ready fifteen minutes before the race, we'll have only fifteen minutes. And we know the Wario Bros. are somewhere on here, so lets just hope we don't run into them."

"Oh, right." Daisy shifted closer to Luigi.

Luigi noticed and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. It's not like they'll hurt you."

Daisy laughed. "I'm not worried about that! What I'm worried about is that to get me, Waluigi will hurt you."

"Are you kidding?" Luigi scoffed. "I could never lose to him in a fight. He's pretty weak."

"Not as weak as Bowser," Daisy reminded him.

"And I've never lost to Bowser," Luigi told her firmly. "Don't worry about me. You have yourself to worry about. Besides, I've fought Wal millions of times over..." he faltered.

"Over what?" Daisy probed. When Luigi looked down, she remembered what he had said about dating Rosalina in high school. "Ohhh, Rosalina, right?" She tried to hide her jealousy.

Luigi nodded. "He only caught glimpses of her in the hall though. He didn't even know what she was like!"

"Was she annoying?"

"Oh, no. She was incredibly sweet. A really great cook, too. She always knew what I was thinking and helped me through my tough times."

Daisy smiled. "That sounds like someone I know, Luig."

"What?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Come on, Luig! You're just like that! And that would explain why you guys didn't really work out. Opposites attract!" Daisy enthused.

"Not always," Luigi told her. "But it's alright, Dais. Don't tell anyone this, but she couldn't hold a candle to you. Not just to your beauty, but everything. Absolutely everything."

"Except cooking."  
>"You spoiled my dramatic moment!" He jokingly pretended to be offended. "Anyway, let's go get ready. We don't want to miss the race!"<p>

Daisy smiled and led him over to the starting line, where several audience members pressed against the velvet ropes holding them back.

"Princess Daisy!" A reporter with a microphone and a man following her with a camera called out to the couple. "What's it like going out with the second most famous guy in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Most famous," Daisy corrected. "That wouldn't even matter to me, anyway, because I love him for who he is!"

"Luigi! Daisy! Luigi! Daisy!" The crowd called. The said couple ignored them and stood by Rosalina, who frowned and elbowed Daisy hard in the ribs. Daisy bent over in pain and Luigi, not witnessing the events, rubbed her back and pulled her on her feet again.

"You guys better get in the kart," Rosalina alerted them. "The race is starting soon."

"C'mon, Luig," Daisy pulled him to the kart. "We'd better get started." He nodded and climbed into the driver's seat.

**SCORES:**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 48**

**Toad and Toadette- 41**

**Luigi and Daisy- 39**

**Mario and Peach- 38**

**Waluigi and Wario-22**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 21**

**Dixie and Diddy- 21**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 14**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 11**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 4**

**Donkey and Candy- 4**

**Peach and B. Daisy- 3**

"We're _losing_," Daisy moaned to Luigi.

"Cheer up!" Luigi smiled at his girlfriend. "We still have several more cups to go. We can recover."

Lakitu flew out and cleared his throat. Daisy became alert and immediately got out to start pushing the car.

"Three!"

Luigi turned back and winked at Daisy.

"Two!"

Peach turned around from her position in the driver's seat and blew Mario a kiss.

"One!"

Everyone was tense...

"GO!"

Luigi, with the help of Daisy, had nailed the rocket start! Daisy hopped on the back of the kart and cheered. "Go Luig, go!" They were in second, right behind Toad and Toadette, and Mario and Peach were closing in. They turned onto the metal road at the beginning next. Luigi headed to grab an item box, but Yoshi and Birdo suddenly flew in from the side and then they grabbed it!

"HEY!" Daisy shouted, shaking her fist at Birdo, who was driving smugly off.

"Dais, it's okay! Get that one!" Luigi was zoning in on another, closer this time. He hit it, and Daisy looked at the item.

"Triple green shells. Not too bad."

"Remember, we're in third, so the items won't be as good," Luigi reminded her. Daisy shrugged and aimed the shells. The first and third missed, but the second allowed them to zoom past Yoshi and Birdo into second.

Luigi drove past the pool at top speed and zoomed down the the winding metal staircase. Then they entered the dining area, which was large and...interesting.

**Update**

**1st: Toad and Toadette**

**2nd: Luigi and Daisy**

**3rd: Mario and Peach**

**4th: Yoshi and Birdo**

**5th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroops**

**6th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**7th: Wario and Waluigi**

**8th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

**9th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**10th: Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong**

**11th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**12th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

Luigi then fell into the hole after the dining room. Daisy groaned for a moment, but then realized that Luigi was smiling.

"It's a shortcut, Dais!" They got a double item box, too! As if they needed it- the shortcut had brought them into first place! And orange pipe then shot them out onto the bow. Daisy placed a couple of banana peels she had gained from the double item box out, and a couple of karts skidded around. As Luigi drove past the finish line, Daisy wanted to do cartwheels. They were still in first place!

"Dais-y! Luig-i!" They sped past the cheering Nintendofg4life, toadetta, Lightning Dash, and Daisyfan9. Daisy waved to them happily, and Lightning Dash and toadetta snapped several pictures while Daisyfan9 munched on her Twix and Nintendofg4life fainted.

They managed to stay in first through most of the second lap, but Mario and Peach eventually got a red shell, which sent them into third again, right behind Toad and Toadette right after the shortcut. However, Toad and Toadette slipped on one of Daisy's old banana peels and bumped into a hanging life-preserver, allowing Luigi to speed the kart into second.

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed.

As they drove past the finish line, Luigi gunned the gas even more. However, Mario and Peach were still out of their reach. As they drove on the metal road, Daisy grabbed an item box and looked at the item.

"A green shell," she sighed.

"Make it count," Luigi nodded at her. She smiled, and aimed. She threw it like a bowling ball, and...

...

...it missed.

"Ugh!" Daisy hollered. Peach giggled, holding the wheel with one hand as she waved.

"The imbeciles!" Luigi fumed, his foot nearly breaking the gas pedal. The Bloom Coach sped forward again, but still didn't pass Mario and Peach, who were both in hysterics now.

**Update**

**1st: Mario and Peach**

**2nd: Luigi and Daisy**

**3rd: Toad and Toadette**

**4th: Yoshi and Birdo**

**5th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**6th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**7th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

**8th: Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong**

**9th: B. Peach and B. Daisy**

**10th:Wario and Waluigi**

**11th: B. Mario and B. Luigi**

**12th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

"You're kidding," Daisy sighed, mopping her brow. "This _stinks_."

"We still...kinda have a chance," Luigi offered weakly.

"Sure," Daisy sighed. They kept on going for a while, following Mario and Peach. Even the shortcut didn't allow them to pass the red plumber and the pink princess. They navigated past the bow and up the staircase. There was still a tiny hope they might slip on Daisy's last banana peel, but Peach swerved around it, as well as the life preservers that hung in her path.

"I guess we came in second," Luigi sighed.

Mario and Peach's wheels were almost touching the checkered line when a blue blur swooped forward.

A spiny shell!

Luigi and Daisy rocketed past the flipping Mario and Peach across the finish line- just in time, too. The last flip shoved Peach and her boyfriend over the line.

"We won! We won!" cheered Daisy ecstatically.

**SCORES:**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 56**

**Luigi and Daisy- 54**

**Toad and Toadette- 51 **

**Mario and Peach- 50**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 28**

**Dixie and Diddy- 26**

**Waluigi and Wario-24 **

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 20**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 12**

**Donkey and Candy- 8**

**B. Peach and B. Daisy- 6 **

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 4**

"Well, we're close," Daisy observed.

"We can do this," Luigi smiled. Their lips met immediately, and neither one wanted to let go.

**Me: Sorry to update so late! I just got back from vacation. And I really gotta go. My sister FFW has been dying to read this for forever. Hehe, guess that's just how awesome I am...**


	19. Bad Dreams and Peanut Butter

**Me: Can someone kidnap these people? PLEASE? Last night, when I walked into bed, Luigi was sleeping on the floor, Rosalina in the bed, Daisy in the closet, Toadette on the windowsill, and Wario sleepwalking all over the place.**

**Rosalina: It was your fault for giving us bad rooms!**

**Waluigi: I was good...?**

**Me: You were squirting whipped cream in Luigi's hands.**

**Luigi: Don't worry, fans! I didn't fall for it!**

**Me: He did, actually. But it was his foot, not his face.**

**Disclaimer: FFWS owns NOTHING except for the plot.**

**=)**

"LA-WEEE-GEEEE!"

...silence.

"LAAA-WEEEEE-GEEE!"

...silence.

*censored*

**"LUIGI MARIO! GET YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

...silence.

Daisy breathed in deeply. She was sick of this! All that stupid fuel from the kart was probably in her throat, because when she screamed for someone in the castle, they could hear her even twenty six floors apart.

Daisy realized he was probably ignoring her because...well, who knew? Guys are just like that.

So Daisy came up with a wicked plan. A wicked, evil plan. All she needed was a net, a camera, and some peanut butter.

Well, truthfully, Daisy didn't really have a plan when she got these items. But she knew she could use them.

So Daisy got to work, only she kept on running out of peanut butter. So after using up all sixty eight jars, she substituted pickle juice for it.

"Okay! I'm all ready now."

And Daisy smiled as she began.

"LUIGI! HELP! I'M DROWNING! HELP ME!"

"Nice, Daisy."

Daisy frowned. Something happened that was wrong! What happened!?

"And I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic."

Daisy shifted herself up slightly, so she had a better view of the person standing on top of her.

It was Rosalina.

"DAISY! DAISY! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Luigi bolted into the room, managing to get caught in the trap. Since she was under the ocean of peanut butter and pickle juice that filled the living room, he ran across the whole room, his momentum carrying him into the net that bounced him backward right next to Daisy. Daisy slyly began to move peanut butter over their heads, leaning forward to kiss him, when

"OW!"

Daisy had forgotten Rosalina had a firm foothold on top of her ocean of peanut butter and had begun to walk across it, right on her head.

"Ow!" Luigi was next.

"She is such a nincompoop," Daisy muttered, rubbing her head.

"...Okay."

**I just really wanted to include that scene. I know it was sort of weird, but I thought it would be...funny?**

**LATER**

_"Gah!" _

_ Luigi struggled against the grip of his captors. The five Koopa-Troopas had a death grip on him._

_ "Luigi! Help!"_

_ It was Daisy. _

_ Luigi craned his neck up and gasped._

_ Rosalina was cackling and stomping on Daisy's hands and feet as she lay on the floor, held down by Waluigi. Bowser flew over them in his Koopa Clown Car._

_ "DAISY! I'm here!" he called._

_ "Luigi! Please help me!"_

_ Her hands and face were covered with blood and bruises, but beneath all of that was a pleading expression. She needed him. Her dress was tattered and ripped but she was still so beautiful._

_ "You idiot!" Rosalina laughed, kicking her temple. Daisy cried out helplessly._

_ Bowser's eyes turned red and he took a deep breath. Luigi gasped. That meant only one thing._

_ Fire breath._

_ He gave a mighty heave, but the Koopa Troopas did not let go. Rosalina kept on kicking Daisy while she cried out, and called Luigi's name. He needed to get to her before Bowser..._

_ "Noooooooo!"_

_ Bowser drew in the final gulp of air and spewed out the flames. They charred his beautiful girlfriend to ashes._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ Bowser's cackles, Rosalina's giggles, and Waluigi's snorts all became echoing around him. Everything disappeared except for the darkness and Daisy. She was still dead, but not burned from fire. She was just beaten from head to toe._

_ Luigi rushed at her, cradling her head in his lap. He reached for her hand, now cold and pale. Her body, usually so alive, was still._

_ All he could feel were his quaking sobs. His desperate sobs. The tears running down his face._

"There, there," a soft voice comforted him.

Luigi opened his eyes and realized where he was. In his bed, in his green boxer shorts and white t-shirt with a green L in the middle. And Daisy, sitting on the bed next to him in her floor-length yellow nightgown with an orange flower in the middle.

"What's wrong, Weegee?" She cooed.

"A bad dream," he choked. He did his best to wipe the tears from his face. Daisy reached for a tissue and handed it to him.

"Don't feel embarrassed," she whispered. "I came to help you."

Luigi nodded and blew his nose. She crawled next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder."

He turned towards her, his heart beating quickly. She looked so beautiful, even with frizzy hair and no makeup. Her eyes dancing even through the darkness.

"What I'd do if I didn't have you." She kissed his forehead and sat up.

He followed suit. "That was what my dream was about, you know."

"What?"

"Losing you."

Daisy blushed. It was obvious she was flattered.

"Rosalina stomped on you and Bowser blew fire at you." Luigi gulped in air. "It was awful."

She smiled faintly. "Don't worry, I'm here. And I'd never, ever, ever let that happen."

"I know." He paused before adding, "You're much too strong for that."

"And you are too."

They were quiet.

I love you, Luigi."

And she kissed him, gently, but full of love. It was quick; there was a bed under them and they really didn't want to start anything, but it was still wonderful, sending shocks of warmth and happiness through both of them.

"I love you, too."

**Me: Sorry it was short.**

**Luigi: It wasn't long enough! I wanted more romance!**

**Me: I don't have any time, so shut your trap, Luigi.**

**Daisy: Prepare for another hiatus or something. Just-try to HURRY with the next chapter, okay FFWS?**

**Bowser: *roars in agreement***

**Peach: Hey guys! You know, I was just on FanFiction the other day and-**

**Everybody Else: PARADOX!**

**Peach: Whatever. In What's The Fourth Wall, Marshmallow452 hasn't updated in, like forever.**

**Toadette: AW THAT STINKS I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE THAT STORY!**

**Daisy: Let's review it till he gives in!**

***everybody rushes off***

**Me: Well, bye, guys. I updated the mole, too, if you wanted to read it. THE HIATUSES ENDED!**


	20. Picnic On Peach Beach

**Me: Yo.**

**Everyone Else: *snore***

**Reviewers: Who IS that?**

**Me: FFWS, aka Fefews, aka Player of Saboteur, They Wrote. THE MOLE! And Imma gonna get executed, I just know it. :(**

**Marshy: I hope you do...*evil laugh***

**Luigi: Hey guys!**

**Daisy: Hey guys!**

**Waluigi: Hey, Daisy!**

**Me: Don't ignore my poor, dear, reviewers, Waluigi!**

**Wal: But they don't know who you are. You haven't updated in forever!**

**Me: I know, I know. But my play just ended...?**

**Wal: That's no excuse.**

**Me: IS Rosalina? Or Daisy? Or tall, thin girl?**

**Wal: Yep!**

**Me: But I'm a girl! I can't go out wit ****girls! I am in desperate want of a boyfriend!**

**Peach: You don't have one? FFWS, that is just sad.**

**Toadette and Toadalina: *tearfully* No new notebook to start!**

**Me: Whatever. Let's just get this started!**

Luigi's knife slid expertly along the bread, creating a thick layer of jam (they were out of peanut butter) across the slice. In front of him sat three other sandwiches, two smoothies, two water bottles, a bunch of fruit (mostly apples), chips, and brownies.

Luigi's plan was a secret, at least to Rosalina and Daisy. But he had decided to take Daisy on a picnic.

In the Mushroom Kingdom, there are numerous romantic areas. The Ferris Wheel, on top of Toadalina's house...but Luigi's personal preference was on Peach Beach, preferably on top of the cliff.

In the tightly woven straw basket he pack a green, yellow, and white checkered blanket and all the prepared food, then he headed upstairs to put on his favorite green swim trunks and a clean shirt.

After last night, Daisy had started out sleeping on the floor next to him. Luigi simply took to staring at her the whole night, till it became obvious she was uncomfortable and he moved her on top of the bed.

**AN: They were sleeping UNSEXUALLY. Like Katniss and Peeta.**

In his room, he observed Daisy, who was still sprawled out on the bed, the comforter kicked off by her gangling legs. Although it was almost noon, her fatigue was great.

"Daisy," he whispered, moving the picnic box out of view.

She stirred slightly and her eyelids cracked open. "Ohhh, Luigi."

"Yeah, it's me," he smiled. "And I have a surprise for you."

She sat bolt upright. "What is it?"

"You'll see," he laughed. "Just get dressed so we can go."

"Where?" She pleaded.

"That's why it's a surprise, silly!" He grabbed the basket behind his back and rushed off, to her room. Why?

To get her swimsuit, of course!

Everything in her room had been neatly sorted into drawers. He quickly bustled around opening them, till he found the one swimsuit.

A bikini.

Luigi gulped as she shoved it in the picnic basket. He bit his lip and rushed out.

Daisy stood by the door, and Luigi's heart stopped at the sight of her, wearing a short yellow skirt and orange tank top with a yellow number, 67, on the back and a tiny daisy on the front in the upper left corner.

"All ready to go?" Luigi concealed the basket behind his legs. "But wait a minute." He dropped the basket. She still couldn't see it.

"What?"

He pulled out the blindfold. "I won't allow cheating."

"Hey! Stop!" She laughed as he wrapped it around her eyes.

"Never!" He said playfully. "Now come on!"

Daisy promptly bumped into the door.

"Well, not that way." Luigi grabbed Daisy with one arm and the basket with the other and pushed the door open. "Let's a go!"

Daisy giggled as he led her down the walk, occasionally spinning her around for fun, and helping her in his kart.

Luigi swung the picnic basket by his feet in the driver's seat and turned the key. "Ready?" He drove down the driveway and took off towards Peach Beach.

"Is it a fun place?" Daisy asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Luigi laughed. "We could be here all day. Remember, our race today isn't till seven."

"I wish we could stay here all day," Daisy said enviously.

"We aren't even there yet," Luigi said laughingly. "You might hate it."

She shook her head. "I could never hate anything as long as I'm doing it with you."

Luigi was touched by this moment of passion, by this romantic comment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. As Luigi pulled in, Daisy tried to remove her blindfold, but Luigi grabbed her hand.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he said, mimicking Haymitch from the Mario Hunger Games series Daisy loved so much. "Now come on."

Daisy groaned- she hated surprises- and reached for Luigi as he led her out of the kart to the beach. He gently spread out the green and yellow checkered blanket and helped Daisy sit on top of it. They were far enough from the water it didn't come near them, but the salty smell and sound of the pixelated waves were visible/ hearable.

He began to remove food, and then...took off Daisy's blindfold.

Daisy's expression was at first confusion, then shock, than happiness. The expression made Luigi's own happiness swell, enveloping him in gladness as he felt a feeling that seemed so unfamiliar...but now he knew what it was. It was love that made him nervous around Daisy, but love also made him brave. And at the same time, he felt a sense of security. HE wanted to keep Daisy safe. Forever. And ever. Till their games end.

"Luig!" Daisy threw herself into his arms (so she does literally throw herself at people? Interesting :)) and squeezed. It didn't choke him- that is cliche, after all, but just made him even more glad to be with her. The girl he loved.

"I just wish I brought a swimsuit," Daisy said, breaking the romantic feel in the air, because we all know Daisy isn't a very sensitive person.

"Done," Luigi replied, pulling the bikini out.

Daisy's eyes widened in surprise. "Luig, I swear! You're the most wonderful man ever!"

And they kissed. And ate. And kissed again.

"These sandwiches are so delicious, Luig!" Daisy exclaimed. "Even better than the sandwiches back in Sarasaland!"

"No!" Luigi blushed.

"Really, they are." She smiled, and her bright blue eyes were warm and true as she took bite of fruit. "So what's for dessert?" She asked, her mouth full.

Luigi shrugged. "Mmm, I thought you wouldn't want dessert."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're joking. You better be joking. Are you joking? No, really, tell me! You're joking. Or are you?"

He pulled out the chips and brownies. "Are these enough?"

Daisy tackled him, providing time for more kissing.

**AN: I DON'T ARE HOW SHORT THIS IS! LOL, well, I guess ti should be longer, but...I'm bored. So...**

"Klesgarum Caloreen," Daisy pronounced fluently.

"What?" Luigi was confused.

"Achst moea lkoph Sarasalandian," Daisy said, taking another chip.

"Sarasalandian?" Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me start talking in Italian."

"Fine!" Daisy laughed. "But you should know, I'm bilingual, too."

Luigi popped the rest of his brownie in his mouth. "Put on your swimsuit, Dais. It's the time we've been waiting for!"

She looked at him in amusement. "I know you brought the bikini on purpose."

He blushed.

...

Exactly four minutes later, Daisy and Luigi were racing each other to the water, staring at each other. Daisy thought Luigi looked incredibly strong and handsome, and Luigi thought Daisy looked incredibly beautiful in a bikini- or in anything, for that matter.

"It's freezing!" Daisy yelped the minute her toes touched the water.

The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, end over end, Luigi laughing his butt off about ten yards away. She landed in the freezing water with a splash.

"WHO DID THAT?!" She yelled as she surfaced. Of course, the culprit was several meters away, laughing at his success. Daisy was a bit annoyed. It wasn't much fun being thrown in the deep water- COLD water- and she was about to get revenge.

Daisy swam quickly back to Luigi, who sensed danger and skittered away. She ran back to him and tried to drag him back to the water.

It was hard to tell who was winning the battle. They both had about the same amount of strength- neither had a large amount of brute strength, but both were agile and had strong legs. Eventually, Daisy tackled Luigi, and together, they rolled into the water where it was shallow. Still rolling, they began to kiss. Eventually, they rolled out of the water and stopped rolling so they could kiss steadily without break.

Daisy pulled away, a sparkle in her eye.

"Dais? Are you okay?" Luigi asked nervously, quickly standing up.

"URGH!" She screamed, giving him a huge shove. With yelp, Luigi toppled into the waves. He popped up ten seconds later, shaking sand out of his mustache and glowering. He began to chase Daisy into deeper water, the glimmer now in his own eye. He splashed her, and she kicked water into his face as she ran, half screaming, half laughing.

"Luig!" Daisy panted, spitting out water. "E-nough."

Luigi nodded, laughed, and plopped down in the shallow water. "Yeah- I- am- sort- of- ti- ered- now."

She sat next to him, hair flopping in her face. He smoothed it back, to reveal the face he loved so much.

"I'm glad you brought me here, Luigi," she said softly.

"I'm glad you're glad," he murmured. "It's what I live for now."

The next words out of her mouth warmed him. "Likewise."

**Me: See you in half a year! XD JK...**

**Luigi: Will it really take you that long to get back to us?**

**Me: Well, I don't know...depends on how many plays I get cast in...**

**Peach: HA! I'm not the only drama queen!**

**Toadette and Toadalina: *pointing at each other and in unison* Make that three!**

**Me: Well, guys...bye for now!**

**~FFWS OUT**


	21. Don't Faint for a BIRD!

**Me: Nobody loves me anymore.**

**Why?**

**It's like, every single reviewer ditched this story.**

_**I remember when you guys reviewed, the first time**_

_**And then I got almost twenty two, each chapter**_

_**But hey, now I haven't seen that much**_

_**Cause you**_

_**refused to read**_

_**What?**_

**Haha, whoever gets the song I changed the words to gets recognition. I'm not sure how...it'll be a SURPRISE! LOL.**

**Luigi: I know why they haven't reviewed!**

**Me: Shut up, Luigi. Nobody likes you.**

**Luigi: I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE CRUEL, FFWS! *runs away crying***

**Daisy: Geesh, FFWS, have you ever made it through ONE CHAPTER without insulting my boyfriend?**

**Me: I don't plan to. In fact, I have someone I'm using to do it!  
>Waluigi: Yeah, totally!<strong>

**Me: They're doing a great job, too!  
>Waluigi: Yeah, a great job!<strong>

**Me: I'm thinking about awarding them money!**

**Waluigi: How much? Can I spend it on a new truck?**

**Me: Let me introduce the person I'm using...MARIO!**

**Mario: It's a me, a MARIO!**

**Bowser: *roars in agreement***

**Luigisgirlfriend: I like my nose, nose, nose...**

**Me: Was this AN long enough for you?**

**Toadette: NO!**

**Daisy: NO!**

**Luigi: NO!**

**Bowser: *roars in agreement***

**Me: Gosh, guys. This is getting longer as I speak. **

**Luigisgirlfriend: I like my...**

**Everyone Else: Nose, nose, nose...**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Luigi, Luigi, Luigi...**

**Mr. L: MAH IS COMING INTO STORY SOON!**

**Me: Calm down, L. We already discussed this. You aren't coming until the Leaf Cup.**

**Mr. L: WHAT! I have to wait THAT LONG!**

**Me: We need entertainment between tracks!**

**Toadalina: AHEM. I'm a good entertainer!**

**Me: But I don't want you to dominate!**

**Daisy: Hey, Mr. L, do you cry as much as Luigi?**

**Mr. L: Of course not!**

**Waluigi: Me either!**

**Daisy: THEN GET AWAY FROM ME! I love men that cry!**

**Me: ...**

**Toadette: Noses are COOL!**

**Rosalina: LUIGI!**

**Waluigi: Why you make me suffer?**

**Luigisgirlfriend: Nose, nose, nose...**

**Luigi: Hey, Daisy is a good girlfriend!**

**Bowser: *randomly roars***

**Daisy: See, Luigi, you are my type!**

**Mario: It's a me!**

**Rosalina: LUIGI!**

**Luigi: I mean, she stood up for me...**

**Toadette: Noses rock!**

**Mr. L: I HATE YOU, DAISY!**

**Waluigi: WAHHHH!**

**Bowser: *does Irish jig***

**Rosalina: LUIGI!**

**Daisy: I mean, I hate the super tough guys...**

**Mario: ...a Mario!**

**Mr. L: ANSWER TO THE THUNDER!**

**Me: Ah! WHAT'S GOING ON?**

**Luigisgirlfriend: I like my nose, nose, nose...**

**Me: HELPPPPP! It's A TORNADO OF RANDOMNESS!**

**Mario: Let's a go!**

**=)**

Since Luigi and Daisy were already at Peach Beach, they still had to go through the portal to get to their pavilion, but it was quick. They just grabbed the Bloom Kart and rushed back. Thanks to Rosalina, it had been freshly oiled.

"I like my nose, nose, nose..."

Daisy hopped in the driver's seat and smiled toothily at Luigi, who sighed. "Okay, Dais. Pull up to the second place mark.

She nodded, but not before she managed a kiss.

"Ready?" Luigi asked, sitting on the back.

"As I'll ever be."

**3**

Peach pressed the pedal

**2**

Behind the kart, Luigi tensed up.

**1**

Daisy swung up the accelerator.

"GO!"

"GO, DAIS! ROCKET START!" Luigi cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Daisy laughed in reply.

As they cruised through the village in first place, with Mario and Peach right behind them and Yoshi and Birdo closing in, Luigi grabbed an item box.

"Banana peel," he muttered, strategically placing it right in front of Mario and Peach's kart. They spun out in a circle crazily.

"TAKE THAT!" Luigi shouted, mimicking Daisy.

As Daisy drove out onto the actual beach, her eyes widened with surprise. Odd, brightly colored creatures were roaming around, running at them. She tried to steer around the closest one, but it had zeroed in on her, and...

BANG!  
>"DAISY!" Luigi screamed, diving into the front seats during the terrible flip. Daisy was pale and motionless, meaning only one thing: she had fainted.<p>

"Daisy!" He slapped at her face, then frantically saw they were in tenth place.

"Mamma mia!" He cried, propping Daisy up next to him, then placing her head in his lap. With one hand stroking her hair, he pressed the pedal, dodging the persistent creatures.

Most of the karts were right ahead of them, in ninth and such. Luigi reached out with the hand that had just been stroking Daisy's hand and automatically grabbed an item box, all while still driving.

**Places:**

**1st: Wario and Waluigi**

**2nd: Toad and Toadette**

**3rd: Yoshi and Birdo**

**4th: Mario and Peach**

**5th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**6th: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi**

**7th: Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong**

**8th: Petey Piranha and King Boo **

**9th: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy**

**10th: Luigi and Daisy**

**11th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

**12th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

Thankfully, the item Luigi received was triple mushrooms. He used one, allowing him to speed past the baby princesses, as well as Petey Piranha and King Boo. He used the second one as well, getting past Diddy, Dixie, the baby Mario Bros., and lining up with Bowser and Bowser Jr, who kept trying to ram into them. Luigi used the final mushroom, but they only managed to catch up with Mario and Peach.

They were past the beach now, and coming back into the village. Luigi frantically grabbed a passing item box for triple green shells. He allowed them to circle the kart, and the next time the Bowsers tried to ram into them, they flipped up into the air.

"Yes!" Luigi cheered, punching the air.

But he had to focus now, because Diddy and Dixie had passed Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, and they were zeroing in.

So, Luigi slammed into Mario and Peach, effectively flipping them into the air.

**Places:**

**1st: Wario and Waluigi**

**2nd: Yoshi and Birdo**

**3rd: Toad and Toadette**

**4th: Luigi and Daisy**

**5th: Dixie and Diddy**

**6th: Petey Piranha and King Boo**

**7th: Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**8th: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi**

**9th: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy**

**10th: Mario and Peach**

**11th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong**

**12th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa**

"What?" Daisy woke with a start.

"No time for questions, Dais. Go handle the items!"

Daisy obediently jumped on the back of the kart and grabbed an item box, as they were about halfway through their second lap.

It was a red shell. Daisy shrugged and tossed it to Toad and Toadette, whose kart stumbled, allowing the lovebirds to speed into third.

As they sped along the beach, Daisy relaxed slightly, grabbing item boxes. Luigi wove in and out of obstacles, and they remained in third, a very respectable place. As they drove back into the village, Daisy smiled and waved at the people watching the race. Deciding to make a funny move, she leapt into the air and spun. "DAISY!"

Luigi turned to gape, but he had to concentrate, for up ahead, Yoshi and Birdo were engaged in a brutal battle with Wario and Waluigi.

"WAHHHH!" Waluigi yelled, losing control of the wheel as they spun out off the track and onto the grass.

"Ha ha!" Daisy laughed, pointing as she and Luigi rode by.

"Come on, Dais. There's a row of item boxes up ahead."

However, Daisy had been busy laughing at the Wario Bros, so she hadn't noticed! Other items hit them from behind: a green shell from Toadette, a red shell from Peach, and a fake item box from Bowser.

Next thing they knew, they were back in fifth.

"Oh, great," Luigi muttered. "Back in fifth."

"Cheer up, Luig," Daisy pepped. "There's a line of item boxes up ahead!"

Sure enough, there were, and Daisy grabbed triple red shells!

"WAY TO GO, DAIS!" Luigi shouted as she fired them at the three people in fourth, third, and second. Next thing they knew, they were in third place, battling with Toad and Toadette for second.

"WE! WILL! WIN!" Toadette shouted, throwing a stray banana peel at Daisy, who ducked.

"Ha ha!" Daisy laughed.

Meanwhile, Toad and Luigi, in the karts, were shoving each other brutally as they entered the village. Daisy and Toadette both grabbed item boxes, and both received green shells. However, both were ineffective; Toadette had blocked Daisy's with her own and lost it.

As they reached the finish line, Toad gave a final shove, causing Luigi and Daisy to spin across a nanosecond right after Toad and Toadette.

"YES!" Toad yelled.

**Places:**

**1st: Yoshi and Birdo (12 points)**

**2nd: Toad and Toadette (10 points)**

**3rd: Luigi and Daisy (9 points)**

**4th: Mario and Peach (8 points)**

**5th: Bowser and Bowser Jr. (7 points)**

**6th: Wario and Waluigi (6 points)**

**7th: Petey Piranha and King Boo (5 points)**

**8th: Dixie Kong and Diddy Kong (4 points)**

**9th: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi (3 points)**

**10th: Baby Peach and Baby Daisy (2 points)**

**11th: Donkey Kong and Candy Kong (1 point)**

**12th: Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa (0 points)**

**SCORES:**

**Yoshi and Birdo- 68**

**Luigi and Daisy- 63**

**Toad and Toadette- 61 **

**Mario and Peach- 58**

**Dixie and Diddy- 30**

**Waluigi and Wario- 30**

**Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa- 28**

**Bowser and Bowser Jr.- 27**

**B. Mario and B. Luigi- 15**

**Petey Piranha and King Boo- 9**

**Donkey and Candy- 9**

**Peach and B. Daisy- 8**

**Me: ME IS DONE. FINALLY!**


	22. A Goodbye

**Me: *bursts into tears* I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!**

**Yeah, well, I'm sitting at my computer, like crying, because you all are so FREAKING AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Luigisgirlfriend: FIRST REVIEWER! You're awesome, you know that? And I like my nose too. (I hope you don't mind I made you a little...odd in the AN.) I've fainted, too! :( It's scary, isn't it? **

**supermariogirl: Congrats! You got it right. **

**A CHEER! FOR SUPERMARIOGIRL!**

**And thank you for reviewing.**

**nene1234: Aw, it's okay! You're one of my favorites; you were my first reviewer EVER! And I can't wait for you to update. Sorry about the computer crashing thing.**

**Poetic Gamer: Thanks! I like Taylor Swift okay, but I admit she's not my favorite.**

**Trayyn: Yeah, you got it write! **

**HA HA! GET IT? WRITE? RIGHT?**

**...I must be insane...it's too early for me to be writing...**

**Zora Princess: DON'T CURSE TOADETTE! She was my basis for Toadalina.**

**Marioman101: AHHHHHH! I'M GETTING A REVIEW FROM THE FAMOUS MARIOMAN! And yes, haha, I love Mr. L too.**

**daisy'sdaisy: LUAISY FAN! LOL, there seems to be a shortage of us lately. We should form a club...hm...**

**Pandamonium2A: NO! I LOVE YOU, PANDA! I COUNT YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**dragonboy: No...I didn't...I was actually thinking more about my old friends who all started ditching me on here. *clears throat and looks at SHILO BURBANS* but you are awesome!**

**MARSHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!: I got your PM. And I only got like, two or three reviews last chapter. SO THERE!**

**Me: And I'm warning you guys...this'll be a sad chapter. Blame Writergirl64 for wanted me to update on a weird day.**

**=)**

The sunlight gently streamed through the window, making lines on Luigi's bed. And on a certain red-headed princess, who was jumping on his bed, throwing pillows and occasionally screaming, "SATURDAY! SATURDAY! DOUBLE RACE DAY!"

"What happened to you, Daisy?" Luigi mumbled, putting his head under the pillow.

"Coffee! Rosalina gave me four full mugs of ES-PRES-SO!" she sang loudly. "Isn't it WONDERFULLLLL?"

"Geesh, no wonder," Luigi muttered.

Daisy continued bouncing. "Anyway, today we race at Yoshi Falls! And after...after that...GHOST VALLEY!"

"Ughhhh," Luigi sat up. "Gimme a break, Dais!"

"Wheee!" Daisy proceeded to backflip over Luigi three times. "This is so much fun!"

"Dais! Dais! Calm down!"

Finally, Daisy was alert, her legs taut, her arms still, her big blue eyes focused on Luigi's. "Just tell me, honey."

"Get some sleep," Luigi mumbled, flopping back under the comforter.

*fifteen seconds later*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed, reaching around frantically. "STOP! TURN IT OFF!"

Daisy tiptoed out of the bathroom with an evil grin on her face, the freezing shower water pounding on Luigi in the background.

"Daisy?" Rosalina poked her head out of her room. "What's going on?"

Daisy shrugged innocently. "Luigi wanted to take a shower."

"Then why is he screaming?"

=)

Half an hour later, Luigi had showered (with warmer water), gotten dressed, and started a breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Ever the cook, the eggs were light and fluffy and the toast golden brown and soaked with butter.

Daisy, meanwhile, had been put in a trunk until the coffee's effects had worn off. Rosalina sat on the bouncing trunk, trying to keep it still.

"Stop it, Daisy!" Rosalina scolded. "You're into coming out until you calm down!"

Anyway, we all love Luigi more, so FFWS is going back to his point of view. Anyway, after Luigi's large, delicious breakfast, Rosalina came downstairs to talk to him, but not until after she put a couple of thirty pound weights on top of the trunk.

"Luigi?" she called, strolling through the living room. She had abandoned her usual uniform of flowing turquoise dresses and instead opted for a short blue skirt and matching tank top.

"Yeah, Rosy?"

Rosalina stepped into the kitchen, smoothing down the skirt. "What are we going to do? She's not going to be able to drive a kart like _that_."

"She'll be fine," Luigi dismissed her comment. "It will keep her alert."

"What if she crashes right in the middle of the race?" Rosalina countered.

"Then I'll handle the items while driving," Luigi replied. "Besides, I trust her to keep awake, at least."

"She didn't last time," Rosalina muttered.

"It's her first time!" Luigi burst out. "Just- have a little sympathy, okay?"

"Why?" Rosalina cried. "I applied! I didn't get in! She did, she stole the love of my life, she's rude and annoying- and still, you expect me to have sympathy! Absolutely nobody has sympathy for me! I'll I have are the Lumas!"

"The Lumas." Luigi echoed.

"The Lumas!" Rosalina repeated. "And you. You have no respect for me whatsoever. And still, you have respect for IT!"

"It?" Luigi said, astounded. "Do you mean Daisy?"

"Who else?" Rosalina turned, sniffling.

_"Please!" The girl cried. Her dress was tattered and worn, and her body covered in dirt and blood from her fights and her journey just to get to the place they refused her._

_ The king sat in his throne, pondering this stranger. A little girl next to him, in a small orange dress, scowled at the traveller. _

_ Young Rosalina smoothed down her dirty skirts and thought about her mother, how she promised these people would offer her shelter from the fierce world around her. Yet they still resisted her._

_ But the king was giving in. His fingers stroked the stubbly beard on his chin._

_ "Daddy!" The little girl next to him chided. "Why would you let HER stay here?"_

_ "Why not, my flower?" The king asked the small princess. _

_ "Come on, Daddy," the girl tugged her father's sleeve. "She isn't suitably for Sarasaland, especially for us. She doesn't deserve to stay here."_

_ "Hm," her father thought._

_ "Besides, she could be a traitor, or a spy!" Little Daisy exclaimed. "I don't trust her."_

_ "You're right," her father admitted. He could feel drawn from this girl, distrustful towards her. "You're dismissed," he said to little Rosalina._

_ And so, Rosalina was thrown into the desert. All alone. Until a Luma found her._

Rosalina shook the memory away and turned back to Luigi. "I just...never mind." And just like the memory, she turned away, away from who she was sure she loved.

But she didn't know if she could take it anymore.

"Rosalina,"

Luigi's voice. It was behind her.

Rosalina turned to face him.

"I- I miss you." He looked at the ground. "Sometimes I feel split right down the middle."

"Oh, Luigi," she said.

But he kept on walking towards her, closer, closer, close.

And he leaned in and kissed her.

Oh, it felt good. It felt wonderful for both of them. Sweet and full of emotion. Luigi knew he was cheating on Daisy, but he couldn't help it. He loved Rosalina, too. Oh, he loved them both. And no matter what, he wanted to embrace this moment, hug it and keep it close.

If Rosalina hadn't broken away.

But she did.

"Luigi..." she reached out and touched his face, ever so gently. "I'll miss you."

"What?" His mouth was dry.

"But...I've had enough. Goodbye."

And she was gone.

=)

**Me: *cries***

**Rosalina: And no, I didn't commit suicide. You'll find out in the next chapter. **

**Me: Sorry, guys. Rosalina won't be in this story that much more. She's leaving. Everybody needs to say goodbye to her now. **

**Luigi: Bye. I'll miss you!**

**Daisy: I'm not going to say anything. Luigi cheated on me.**

**Waluigi: And I'm kinda disappointed. I would have liked to have a romance with her.**

**Me: Actually...okay. This is going to be a big step for me, but I'm taking a chance.**

**Should this story by RosalinaxLuigi?**

**Reviewers: *scream and run around bashing each other with computers***

**Me: OKAY, OKAY! IT WON'T BE!**

**Toadalina: Bye, Rosalina! **

**Wario: Yeah. Bye.**

**Peach: Write to me, dear friend!**

**Mario: Bye Rosalina! We'll miss you!**

**Rosalina: Don't worry. I have a feeling I'll be back. Maybe not in this story, but I'll be back.**


	23. A Convient Magic Trunk in Peach's Attic

**Me: Hello Yello!**

**Starlow: *knocks every sign of life out of me***

**Me: Anyway, this chapter will be quite different than normal. I kind of felt like doing something that remembered Rosalina...**

**Chorus: Awwww...**

**Me: ...and yet, there is a small amount of fluff. Yes, it's short. I know. *rolls eyes* But at least I updated; I know you want more of that.**

**Luigi: Where have you been lately, FFWS? **

**Me: *blushes* Well, I'm wrapping up my first novel- it's being edited right now, and I think it's amaaaaazing. :) Tell ya what- I'll give you a hint and you reviewers have to guess the title if you want a...I don't know. Some sort of...recognition. Possibly an OC.**

**What is the name of the title AND what is the original name of the main character? (Marshy, I might not let you in on this because I'm pretty sure I told you.)**

**Hints:**

**Title: Shoe Company**

**Name: Highest Cleiff**

**Yay!**

**=)**

_LETTER OF APOLOGY: ROUGH DRAFT_

_Dear Rosalina,_

_I hope this letter will find you safe and happy, for that is what I want. I know things didn't work out, and I want to apologize for everything that happened before we met again._

_I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I don't want to forgive me. But I know that's why you're angry, and when I stole your boyfriend, that must have been the last straw. I haven't been nice to you, and I know you hate me, too. I'd like to make things right, and if you are willing, maybe we could even become friends. Two princesses can find plenty of things to bond over: royalty, beauty, and most importantly, the one we love._

_Rosalina, you are a great princess. I know I can't possess the qualities of a true, proper princess the way you can. You are elegant and dainty, and I admire you so. Maybe someday you could teach me. You do seem like you may be good at that- you are patient and loyal, as well as being skilled at the life of a princess. I can only hope to be half as noble as you are._

_What would I do if my love was stolen back from you? Oh! I understand everything perfectly, Rosalina. Feel no guilt nor sorrow; do not apologize. Your one hopes were dashed time and time again, and it is my fault, Rosalina. Please, forgive me, and come to the next Star Festival. Please do not trip me as I walk up the aisle to accept the star this time, though._

_Love,_

_Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom_

"Oh, who am I kidding," Daisy mumbled. "I could never write as well as she could."

Daisy tossed the letter back into the trunk and sat back on her heels. What exactly was she trying to accomplish, going through Peach's attic? Everything here reminded her of what she had done to Rosalina, and guilt washed upon her so heavily she felt as if she would rip in two.

Without looking, Daisy pulled out the next book, which was off by itself by teh way it felt. It was a journal!

_Month of the Green Shell, Day Star 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mario._

_Mario, Mario, Mario._

_Isn't the name beautiful? But he is gone, lost to Peach, the beautiful princess who can seize and man she likes. The thought makes me angry, furious! I am shy, and yet I finally thought maybe, just maybe, I had chance. Well, Peach, thank you. My life, over. Everything, over. I'll just have to return to the Lumas._

_Oh, but Rosy, the Star Festival. I cannot miss that. Perhaps I can embarrass Peach. How wonderful would that be? Finally, a taste of her one medicine!_

_Love,_

_Princess Rosalina of the Cosmos and Galaxy Gardens_

_Month of the Spiny Shell, Day Star 19_

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I have finally found somebody to love._

_No, not Mario. I believe I am over him now. But now I love somebody close to him. Somebody cuter, shyer, sweeter...his brother._

_Luigi._

_I love him, it cannot be denied. More than I ever loved Mario. And he is single! Not to mention adorable, and as tall as I am (quite an improvement over Mario, hmmm? :)). _

_Love,_

_Princess Rosalina of the Cosmos and Galaxy Gardens_

Daisy's brows furrowed and she threw the diary back in the trunk, then glanced inside of it. Her big blue eyes widened.

It was empty!

Suddenly, another book materialized. It was another journal. But not just any journal.

Luigi's journal.

Daisy hastily grabbed it and threw herself over the trunk, flipping it open.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the first a-day of the a-Mario Kart. I can't a-believe that a-Mario picked a-Peach instead of me! A-what was he thinking? _

Daisy rushed to turn the page, but in her haste saw only a few words as she dropped the journal into the trunk and it disappeared...

_...Rosalina is beautiful, but not as much as..._

The book disappeared.

Daisy was cursing herself to have missed out on such a great opportunity to find out Luigi's feelings. She knew he liked her, but she wanted more. She wanted reassurance.

Smiling, Daisy pulled her knees to her chest. All she had to think of was how warm his lips were, and she was happy.


End file.
